Taken Akatsuki Fantasy
by DreamingSpiritBells
Summary: Six girls, Ashley, Raylin, Alice, Catie, Kamiah, and Mary Ruth are taken from our world by the Akatsuki, read and enter their lives as the new recruits in the Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

_**Taken:**_

_**A Fantasy of Me**_

_**By:**_

_**Ashley Rogers**_

_**P.S: I do not own any of the Akatsuki characters or any other characters from Naruto, I just own any characters you don't know. Also, there will not be chapter titles sense that also accounts for this story as well (it's just easier lol)**_

_**Character description:**_

_**Ashley: (BTW this starts in the U.S wit these characters, they can't speak any Japanese so yeah lol Ashley and Raylin are best buds) about 5'2 with long, slightly curling blond hair (not bleach blond or dishwater blond, but rather in the middle, like wheat) and curves in all the right places, really fit and has dark blue eyes and glasses for pale, almost albino but not quite. Strong-willed and loves to draw and read.**_

_**Raylin: Ashley's best bud, about 5'4 with long, curly brown hair and dark skin, with deep chocolate brown eyes. Strong willed and nice, and a good fighter when need be.**_

_**Kamiah: (Another friend, it's basically sort of a group) About 5'5 with short, A-cut dark brown hair and light blue eyes, can be very bitchy when needed, strong willed and a good friend.**_

_**Catie: (One of Ashley's more closer friends like Raylin) About 4'9-5 ft with shortish light brown hair and hazel eyes. Has slightly tanned skin, a little darker than Ashley. A spaz basically, but a good friend that can aid in many fights, very independent and likes to talk.**_

_**Alice: (Another friend that completes the group) About 5'5 with bleach blond hair that reaches her shoulders, and dark brown eyes. White skinned but not as white as Ashley, yet not tan-ish like Catie. A lot like Catie but can be unusually calm when needed. **_

_**Mary-Ruth: (Ashley's worst enemy and pitied by Alice) About 5 ft or 5'1 with short blackish hair and muddy brown eyes. Tries to be friendly but constantly provokes Ashley and tries to take her friends from her. **_

_**With that said let's begin!! oh and btw most of this will either be in Ashley, Raylin, Itachi, or any other Akatsuki members POV.**_

_**Starting Point!:**_

_**Ashley's POV:**_

Ugh finally! Summer vacation here I come, after today, I'm free for a whole 3 months woo! I know, I know, stop thinking freedom and start thinking how to get through the last day of school. Oh I almost forgot! Hi, my name is Ashley Rogers, I am a tenth grader at Belgrade high school, and, as you can guess, today's the last day of tenth grade for me and my friends. But, I had the oddest feeling that I might not make it through the day.

_Oh you're just still traumatized from asking Dalton out and him rejecting you! _I mentally yelled at myself. For those of you out there who can read my mind and are wondering who in the world Dalton is, he is or was my biggest crush ever. Yesterday I asked him out and he rudely rejected me.

I mentally laughed at myself, I had ran all the way to my locker and fallen down sobbing yesterday, but yeah, he was just a crush. But, there was one person I wanted more than Dalton, and that was none other than the fictional character Itachi Uchiha. Sigh, I wish he was real but sadly all I have of him are pictures printed off google and hung up in my locker with hearts all over them.

As I finally made my way into the high school, walking next to my best buds, Kamiah, Catie, and my bestest bud ever Raylin. Alice probably took her new car or her mom dropped her off, and as Raylin and I said our farewells and made our way to our lockers we saw Alice rushing to hers.

"Late again Al?" Raylin quizzed as I giggled and we stopped at our lockers, Ray's was on the right of mine and Al's to the left. "Yeah, my car broke down so I had to walk to school," she said in a breathless voice as early announcements went on. "Why didn't you ask your mom ton give you a ride ?" I asked in a whisper as I gathered my books and shut my locker, mentally giving my many pictures of Itachi a kiss good-bye.

"Because my mom left early," Al replied with a scowl on her face as she gathered her things and I giggled. "Wow, last day of school and that happens," Ray said as we started laughing. "Well at least I didn't get rejected today," I whispered and sighed as Dalton rushed past to his first period class.

"Jerk!" Raylin yelled after him as he rushed down the hall, "That man doesn't deserve you, and I'm sorry he did that." "I know, I am to, but at least I still have Itachi, and you guys haha," I replied as the announcements finally ended and I scurried off to first period gym. I was thankful that at least we didn't have to go outside and run another mile, I don't think my calf muscles could take another sprint around four laps.

Gym flew by, and then finally second period started, upstairs with Ms. Knodel in one of my favorite subjects: science. As I sat down I mentally cringed as my nemesis Mary Ruth sat in the desk next to me, stating in a sneer,"Heard you got rejected yesterday, what a shame." "At least I CAN get a boyfriend for more than five seconds," I sneered back, egging her on to try and mess with me right now.

Finally Ms. Knodel entered the room, her shoulder length hair pulled back, and started our lesson for today.

To The Akatsuki!!:

Itachi POV:

As the other members of our organization and I finally passed through the portal, I felt an odd sensation rush through me: I think it was power or something else. Pein, our leader under Madara Uchiha, had instructed us to come to this odd place and, for one, raid a military base, then to proceed in capturing and training six girls.

I have no idea why Pein wanted six girls for instructing, maybe to see if the people here had potential for our armies, or maybe just to have more women around. I mentally scowled at Pein's stupidness. We couldn't even understand their language, let alone how to train them properly. I sighed, Pein was our leader, and so whatever he said goes I suppose, though I would take satisfaction in strangling him with my Mangekyo Sharingan.

Ok, Itachi, stop thinking evil thoughts and start thinking on the mission at hand, and with that I, Deidara, Zetsu, Sasori, Hidan, Kisame, and, unfortunately, Tobi, made our way to the outer fort of the military base. We each took up different positions and soon had destroyed that part of the wall, making many of the people yell their unknown language and start attacking us.

Their weapons didn't work on us, though, because we were from a different universe all together, so their ammunition completely faded through us. Amazing, actually, and as they kept firing we made our way deep into the core of the place, grabbing all we needed.

The weapons we gathered were various hand guns, steel knives, strong rope, and most importantly, a small, really thin peace of metal with a light up screen that could translate any given language from here and also reverse the process. We also raided their bomb supplies, I must say, for people of this race they are quite good at making war devises.

Once we had finally gotten what we needed, we made our way back to the outer rim of the base and hopped in a strange metallic machine (tank). "Does anyone know how to drive?" Tobi exclaimed sheepishly. "Umm... no, but I call driving!!" Deidara exclaimed as we all yelled back,"No!"

It was too late, Deidara stepped on the pedal, for gas I'm presuming, and we shot forward in this mechanic death trap. We all clung to the seats in front of us as we sped off towards our other destination: Belgrade high school. Once the ride became a bit smoother we calmed down a bit, though Kisame looked like he would wet his pants.

Many army forces tried trailing after us, but one other good thing we had snatched from them was an orb that could stop time altogether, and so soon they were frozen behind us. The machine moved at a sluggish pace, and Deidara found he could blast buildings and blow them up if he pressed a 'magic red button' as he proclaimed it.

Apparently it would take us three more days to drive to our destination, so we hopped out and froze everyone in a small city in a state called Texas. We stole a sleek black car that we let Deidara drive again sense he had some more experience. Off we went again, across many states, accelerating above the 'speed limit' as Kisame used his translator to read as we passed another annoying white sign.

Since we had stolen such a fast car we made it there just in time as what they called 'second period' at this school had started. We each split up to find our charges which we would be training, with me Kisame, and Hidan heading off to 'Ms. Knodel's second period science' as our cards read where our apprentices would be.

Kisame and I would be training a 16 year old girl named Ashley Rogers, and for the oddest reason her picture brought weird emotions within me when I looked at it. She looked too innocent for this, but in reality she was only about three years younger than me. Hidan's apprentice was a girl by the name of Mary Ruth Prescott, and by the look he was giving her picture he wasn't happy about it.

"Why do you always get the pretty ones Itachi-sama?" Hidan questioned in an annoyed voice as we stopped outside room after room to find which was our apprentices. Deidara would be training a girl named Kamiah Maspero, Sasori a girl named Alice, and Zetsu and Tobi would be training Raylin Schanck. One other girl would be taken with us in case Hidan or Sasori killed their apprentices, and that was Catie Kuntz.

Finally we found Ms. Knodel's classroom, and we stood silently watching outside the door, peering through the small window. I spotted Hidan's apprentice first, I did feel quite sorry for him, she wasn't attractive at all. As I gazed around the room I couldn't find our apprentice, but then, Mary Ruth sat back and there Ashley was.

Her picture didn't seem to compare to the real her, her face was set calmly, almost as if she didn't care about the teachers speech, but every now and then her head would twitch, indicating she was in fact listening. Her hair lay tousled over her shoulders, curling and waving, making the sun be drawn to it as she jotted notes.

I couldn't see her eyes, but I knew she was our apprentice, and so finding them we kicked down the door as Ms. Knodel I believe, let out a huge shriek. Ashley's head flinched up and her gaze met mine, the strangest thing was that I didn't see a hint of fear, just never ending calm.

Mary Ruth, on the other hand, let out a blood-curdling scream as Hidan motioned for everyone to be quiet. I could tell most of the girls were scared, but the boys tried to hide it by trying to intimidate us. A tall one with straggly black hair stood up and tried to punch us, but his punch was blocked by Hidan's sword. "He's gonna regret that!" Hidan growled as he pushed the boy back.

"Hidan! Remember our main mission, we mustn't frighten the girls or they won't come willingly," I spoke softly as I turned towards Kisame and I's apprentice. I slowly made my way towards her, making sure as to not make her jump or flinch back. I let my eyes do the talking and soon towered over her desk.

Hidan made his way over to Mary Rith's desk next to Ashley's and grabbed her elbow ruffly, making her cry out in shock more than in pain. He made her stand up and tied her hands behind her back as the teacher dived for the phone. In less than a minute, everyone accept me, Kisame, Hidan, Ashley,and Mary Ruth were frozen where they stood or sat.

Deidara must have activated the orb, and a great timing at that, he and the others would most likely arrive soon. I turned back to Ashley as Hidan threw a sack over Mary Ruth's face, and I gently took out my translator, saying into it in my language,"Do you know who we are?" It came out in her language almost at the exact same moment.

She must've understood, because she leaned into the devise and said in her language, which then came out in mine,"Yes." "Do you know why we're here?" I asked, and a few moments after that she replied,"No." I then nodded my understanding and put the translator back in my pocket.

I motioned for her to get up, and when she obeyed I saw in her eyes that she would go along peacefully, unlike Hidan's charge. "Pretty and cooperative, dang Itachi you got a good one," Hidan stated and winked at Ashley. She simply rolled her eyes and we made our way towards the door. I stayed close to her left side and Kisame to her right, just in case she would try and make a break for it which I highly doubted.

She murmured something to herself and glared at Mary Ruth's back as we walked down the stairs and met the others. Everyone one else had their charge tied up, accept Zetsu and Tobi, and when Ashley saw Raylin they started chatting as if this was a normal routine. Ashley, after meeting up with Raylin, tugged on my sleeve and asked through the translator,"I need to get my gym bag, will you allow me to?" I thought about it a few moments and agreed, everyone following her as she made her way into the girls locker room. She swiftly went in and came out with a navy blue duffel-bag, and we then left the school. Instead of getting cramped in a car we loaded into a huge yellow bus where Ashley took the wheel and Raylin sat beside her.

I took out my translator in alarm and spoke into it,"What are you doing?!" "Driving, what does it look like. You can't expect me to let the dude with the blond hair drive, he'll get us killed," she said back and she and her friend started giggling. I gave up and sat behind her with Zetsu, and told her the coordinates of where we were supposed to go.

She nodded and we were off, the whole time the other charges squealing in complaint and trying to escape. After a while Ashley and Raylin seemed to calm them down, apparently reassuring them that we wouldn't harm them. As the bus kept going I and the other members made small talk about our charges, and apparently Hidan wasn't the only one that wanted Kisame and I's apprentice.

"Can't we trade, ppppppllleeaaaaaaassseee Itachi-sama, yours' is so much better than mine, and she actually listens!" Sasori complained as his two charges, Alice and Catie, tried to kick him. "Sorry, but I don't trade," I replied and smirked at Kisame as he asked our apprentice random questions about her favorite colors and stuff, trying to most likely figure out more information about her.

Night-time started to fall on us and the bus needed gas so we stopped off and let Raylin and Ashley go get random traveling food, and when they came back Ashley pulled me aside and made me take my translator out. "Itachi-sama? I was wondering if I could call my parents and tell them I'll be fine, they'll probably be worried sick and it won't do us any good if the police get involved," she said, and I agreed.

So she and Raylin stepped aside and made calls on Raylin's phone to their parents, and also the other girl's parents, letting them know they would be fine. "She even asks permission!" Hidan said and I chuckled, someone's jealous. "Eh, I bet we'll have our hands full soon enough, but at least we got a good one instead of a bad one," Kisame stated and yawned, we were all getting tired.

As soon as the tank was full and everyone was aboard the bus again we were off, and I could tell that Ashley and Raylin were tired,too, as their heads started drooping a bit. But, once they had some of that weird drink they bought (coffee) they were back to themselves and more rowdy than ever.

When the sun started inching it's way out from behind two mountains we finally reached our last destination, and as soon as everyone was unloaded Deidara created a huge bird made of clay and we hopped on. Ashley grabbed hold of my arm as she gained her balance and a huge portal opened up before us.

_**Ashley POV:**_

_**(BTW this is back in second period science with Ashley and Mary Ruth, before Hidan, Kisame, and Itachi arrive.)**_ As Ms. Knodle started the lesson for today I drug out my pen and paper. I listened slightly as she started talking. It was a bit odd for us to be taking notes with her talking, usually she used a power point or a movie, but today was the last day of school so, whatever happens happens. The period ticked by, five minutes, seven minutes, ten minutes, it went by a bit too fast.

By the time we were fifteen minutes into the period I felt an odd shock shoot up my spine. It wasn't a shock of terror, or fear, but rather that of someone watching me, and I glanced over Mary Ruth's way to find her back stiffened, as if she could feel it too. I relaxed my shoulders and bent over my paper, doodling and adding some of Ms. Knodel's words when I felt the need to.

Almost five minutes had gone by sense the shock first went up my spine when the door was suddenly kicked down and three cloaked figures entered the room. My head flinched up in surprise, and my eyes stared into two pure black orbs, with a hint of red starting to brew around the pupils. I should've been scared as the teacher shrieked really loud, but I only felt calmness as the strange, yet familiar, orbs stared back at me.

_Wait, familiar? Whoa who could this person be,_ I thought as my gaze finally left the person's eyes and caught a glimpse of his clothes, he wore a black cloak with red clouds scattered about it, and his hair was raven colored black. I knew this man,_ Itachi?_ I thought as my gaze once again found his and he started moving towards me.

People around me became silent as the other two that I also knew, Hidan with the white hair and Kisame with the blue body, motioned them to be silent. Kisame was behind Itachi the whole way, and I watched as Itachi said something to Hidan in Japanese. Itachi's eyes were calm, and I sensed that he had no means of harming me, and Hidan then went over to Mary Ruth's desk and grabbed her ruffly by the elbow, making her shriek out in shock.

The teacher dove for the phone, but then, to my shock and surprise, everyone except me, Mary Ruth, Kisame, Hidan, and Itachi were frozen where they stood or sat. As Hidan made Mary Ruth stand up and tied her hands behind her back, then planted a sack over her face so she couldn't see, Itachi took out an odd, military looking device from one of his pockets.

He held it up to his face and spoke his language into it, and then it was translated into my language saying,"Do you know who we are?" Of course I know who they are, I watch their show all the time! But, I was afraid to wonder how they came to our world as I replied,"Yes." He spoke again and his language was translated to say,"Do you know why we're here?"

Many plans shot in all directions of why they could be here, but none of them I could match so I replied,"No." He then nodded his understanding, placed the translator in his pocket, and motioned for me to stand up. I did as told and listened as Hidan said something to Itachi in their language and then winked at me.

I simply fought back the urge to blow a mocking kiss to him and rolled my eyes, then we started heading to the door. Hidan and Mary Ruth were in front of us, with Mary Ruth squealing in complaint and Hidan ignoring her, and Itachi was then on my left side with Kisame on my right. They most likely expected that I would try and make a break for it, but I wouldn't do that, since I wanted to be by Itachi.

"Why does SHE have to come along?" I questioned and realized Itachi nor Hidan or Kisame could have understood me as I glared daggers at Mary Ruth's back. At least I wasn't tied up I reckoned as we descended the stairs and finally reached the first floor. I was surprised a few moments later when we met up with Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, and Tobi who had my friends Kamiah and Catie and Alice tied up with sacks on their heads like Mary Ruth.

But what surprised me the most and brought happiness was that my best friend Raylin was there, and she wasn't tied up like the others. She looked as happy as I was as we started chatting. "I can't believe they got all of us, oh who's the other girl next to the white haired guy?" Ray asked and I glared at Mary Ruth. "The white haired guy is Hidan remember, and that girl is Mary Ruth," I said and almost snarled HER name.

"Why in the world are they taking her? She would just slow them down!" Ray snarled and I laughed uneasily saying in a whisper,"I don't know, but lets talk about this later when they're not around." She nodded and we became silent, then I realized that I wouldn't have any extra clothes to wear. I felt a surge of panic, then remembered that I had my duffel-bag from gym which had all the things I needed for an emergency sleepover or two, it had my gym clothes and at least five to seven other outfits as well as my hair brush and things of that sort.

I also remembered that Catie, Kamiah, Al, and Ray had their gym bags assorted the same way and so I pulled slightly on Itachi's sleeve, making him take out his translator. "Itachi-sama? I need to get my gym bag, I was wondering if you would allow me to?" I asked and he nodded his approval. So I and Raylin headed towards the girls locker room, which was empty, with everyone else following behind.

The girl's that were tied up stumbled along as the akatsuki members pushed them forward. They were scared, and I could tell they wouldn't cooperate if the akatsuki let them roam. I swiftly went in with Raylin and we grabbed our huge duffel-bags, mine was midnight blue and hers a dark grass green. They were heavy, but we could manage as we came back out and Itachi and Kisame flanked each of my sides again.

Zetsu and Tobi flanked Raylin as we made our way through the stone-cold silent hallways and out into the fresh air. Spring had just recently decided to show up, but today it was raining, and as we walked I slowed my pace and tilted my head back, letting the sweat wet drops hit my pale face lightly. I could feel Itachi and Kisame's glances move to me as I walked, and finally we came to a halt in front of a bus with no driver in it.

Zetsu swiftly opened up the doors and the akatsuki all shoved us in, and once me and Ray were in we hopped in the drivers seat, cramming together with me next to the window. I grabbed the steering wheel and started the bus, the driver must be having a spaceish day if they left the key to the bus in the ignition. I became startled as Itachi's translator appeared by my left ear saying in alarm,"What are you doing?" "What does it look like we're driving, did you think I'd let Deidara-sama actually drive? He'd get us killed," Iasked as Ray and I started giggling.

Itachi gave up and sat in the seat behind us with Zetsu next to him as he gave me directions to where we were headed. As I turned onto the highway I wondered what people thought as they drove past us, must be a very peculiar sight to see. As we went further and further and the sun went lower and lower the akatsuki members made small talk, and Kisame used his translator to ask me all kinds of questions about me.

He asked me what my hobbies, favorite color, favorite type of animal and all sorts of different questions and I always replied. I heard Sasori moan something to Itachi as Alice and Catie tried to kick him and escape. I let Raylin take the wheel after a while and we both talked to the Kamiah, Catie, Alice, and Mary Ruth. They soon calmed down and some of them dozed off into a restless sleep.

I myself even started yawning and my head started drooping, but the sleep started wearing as I wondered what my mom would think since I hadn't come home. The sun had already started to set into a pink, purple, and blue background, and I knew the other girl's parents would be worried sick. "Ray, I think we should grab something to keep us up," I said and gave her a look she understood well. It was a look of 'I-need-talk-to-you-now' as she nodded slightly and pulled into the nearest gas stations stop.

I realized we also needed gas, and so I told Itachi what we were doing and headed inside the station. As Ray and I scanned the isles looking for traveling food we talked in low whispers, looking away from each other to make it seem as if we weren't even acknowledging each other. "Ashley, do you have any idea as to why they took us?" Raylin asked as she picked out a few extra T-shirts and some jerky.

It took me a moment of thought before I replied in a sheepish, quiet voice,"My only guess is that they either need more members, or they desire something from us that I don't know of." I glanced out the window to see Itachi smirking over at Hidan, I really hoped he'd at least warm up to me a bit. "Where will they take us?" Raylin asked in a whisper, looking away and grabbing a few bottles of water and a huge backpack to put everything in.

"I believe they'll most likely take us to their world some-how, unless they really want to try and cope here, which I doubt they would," I said quietly and glanced over at the guy behind the register, who was looking at the akatsuki members oddly. "But what about our parents?! They can't just take us away!" Raylin shouted in a whisper, and I could see tears start brimming on the edges of her eyes.

"Ray, I'm just as scared as you, but we need to stay calm, they haven't hurt us yet. I can tell they only want us for a reason that doesn't involve pain," I said calmly as we finally got ourselves a few pairs of travleing pants. Raylin looked at me worriedly and whispered in a rushed voice,"Ashley, let's run! We can go back and...." "And what? Ray, I know how you feel, but look at us, we're untied!" I whispered back as we finally put our stuff on the counter and the clerk rang it up.

"Do you want these in a bag?" the clerk asked, making talk between us impossible. "No thanks, we'll just use the backpack," I said and gave him a forced happy grin. The clerk nodded and put our stuff in the backpack, and finally we slowly turned and walked outside into the frigid air. "What do you mean 'we're untied'?" Ray asked and I quickly replied,"It means they trust us, to a level. If we try and run now it won't work, because they're highly trained trackers. Plus, running now would just make that trust go down the drain, and who knows what they'll do if they did catch us?"

I think my words got through to her, because she became quiet and loaded our newly bought stuff into the bus with Catie, Kamiah, Alice, and Mary Ruth. She came back out and we waited for the gas tank to fill up. Raylin and I stood next to each other, and I then straightened my back and marched up to Itachi then pulled him aside, making him take out his translator.

"Itachi-sama? I was wondering if I could call my parents and tell them I'm fine, it'll do us no good to have them worried and have the police get involved," I said and he nodded his agreement. So I told Raylin and we stepped aside to call my parents, and after I had called my mom and told her where I was I broke into tears.

Raylin and I spent the next couple of minutes calling her,Catie, Kamiah, and Alice's parents to reassure them we were safe and sound. I didn't know Mary Ruth's parent's number, so that might be a problem later, but I doubted it. The gas tank was finally full, and so we boarded the bus again, Raylin and I resuming our seat up front as the drivers and Itachi and Zetsu behind us.

I was so drained of my energy, but luckily Raylin had thought of the perfect solution: coffee with extra sugar. As we drove away the night we drank our coffee and soon were as hyped up as ever. As the sun started to inch its way out behind two mountain peeks and scatter the sky with orange and purples, we arrived at our destination. I idly wondered where we would go from here. It was basically a deserted place where there was no other signs of life except us.

I stayed close to Itachi and Kisame, and soon, to my udder surprise, a huge, swirling red and black hole opened up below us. Deidara reached into his back pocket, pulled out a huge wad of clay, and created a huge clay bird. Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Zetsu, and Tobi all pushed Alice, Mary Ruth, Catie, and Kamiah up onto the bird and followed. Itachi and Kisame then followed, then Raylin and I, and I had to grab onto Itachi's sleeve as I gained my balance.

The huge bird sprang to life, hovering above the black and red vortex, and then we were plunged into it. It was quite exhilarating, actually, as we plunged into a swirling vortex of now a rainbow of colors. It was as if we had stepped into a dream that had turned into a huge, swirling tunnel. I clutched Itachi's sleeve and cuddled up next to him, my system rigged and aware.

But, it was over in a few minutes, and we were in a completely different world with trees and grass and even a bubbling brook flowing through the grass. But the most amazing thing was that my senses had been somewhat advanced. I could hear everything from the quiet snake slithering in the grass a few yards away to the yelling of a war about another country away.

My sight had also been increased, I could see every fine detail of everything, and I could feel an enormous amount of energy pulsing through my veins. The Akatsuki finally untied Kamiah, Alice, Catie, and Mary Ruth, and it appeared as if they, too, had their senses renewed. Then, Deidara, Hidan, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, and Tobi jumped into the trees, and I followed behind.

After the shock wore off the other girls came up behind me, and the akatsuki took off in an eastern direction I believe. I could keep up just fine, I even started to gain on Zetsu, who was leading them. I think my senses and Raylin's had been increased the most since even she gained on me and we were neck and neck behind Zetsu. We even laughed a bit as we jumped from branch to branch and tree to tree.

I could also feel Itachi's gaze on my back, he was almost right behind me, and I felt my cheeks heat a bit. "Oooh Itachi's checkin you out girl!" Raylin said and giggled as she glanced over her shoulder. "Shh he might somehow understand you!" I said and blushed more as we both laughed. "I wonder where they're taking us" Ray asked as she gazed ahead of Zetsu.

"Probably to their headquarters, that's where their leader is," I said and gazed ahead with her. "Ashley umm... do you think you can answer me this quiestion?" Raylin asked and I glanced at the akatsuki members, then nodded saying,"Sure, what is it?" "Umm... they won't try to... you know will they?" Raylin asked, her cheeks heating a bit. I would've giggled if I didn't know what her concern was about. "No, I don't believe they will, they need us and they would've done it by now," I said as we neared a huge canyon-type place.

There was a huge river at the bottom, and on the other side a huge, and I mean HUGE boulder with what looked like a seal on it. We dropped down the canyon, with I, Raylin, and the akatsuki members landing on the water as if it was just more ground. The other girls, however, fell in and splashed around. Raylin and I laughed as Catie splashed us and Kamiah tried to pull us in.

We helped them up and steadied them on the water as Alice helped Mary Ruth out and on top of the water. Deidara, Hidan, Sasori, Itachi, Zetsu, Tobi, and Kisame made their way to the right side of the large boulder, with us following behind. Kisame pressed a medium sized rock that appeared to be welded to the canyon's massive walls.

His hands glowed with a blue chakra as they called it, and then the huge boulder split in half and opened into a huge cave, it's ceiling was as high as a skyscraper, and in the back was a huge head carved into the stone with two forearms springing, also, from the ground. The face had many closed eyes made of stone, but some were glowing from chakra that the akatsuki had drained from people with demons inside them.

Its mouth was open slightly, as if waiting to eat another victims chakra, and I became frightened as we made our way towards it, I thought they would drain our chakra, too. But, it turns out there was a secret in the shape of a door behind the huge figures left hand. It was huge door made of a beautiful wood, and as Hidan opened the door the huge boulder closed, sealing off almost every trace of light.

Then, another burst of light illuminated the cave, it was coming from the other side of the door, and then Hidan opened the door all the way. We all filed inside, to my left was cabinets and cupboards that went about ten feet along the wall, reaching to the corner. Then the cabinets and cupboards went along the wall directly to my left, and about five feet and met a fridge. Then another five feet of cabinets and cupboards and there was a huge open walkway sort of (it's like an open door, but without the door).

There was also an island centered, and to my right was the back of a couch and the side of a recliner chair. In front of the couch you could see the head of a 53 inch TV set, the carpet was a maroon color, and the walls were painted a light peach color. I was so tired, I don't think I could even recognize most things as we each split up into our own groups. Kisame and Tobi went to their own rooms, which were in the hall on the other side of the opening.

I went through the doorway and saw Zetsu take Raylin into his room, Kamiah being taken into Deidara's room, and Sasori taking Catie and Alice towards the second to the last door in the hall, which I presumed was either the leaders chambers or his own. Mary Ruth was taken into Hidan's room, hitting Hidan and trying to break free of the hold he had on her arm. Itachi tapped my shoulder lightly and motioned for me to follow him.

He opened the door to the very first room, and I followed him inside to what must be his room. It was a smallish room, with a king-sized bed centered in the room and backed up to the wall, the covers were made neatly and were a white color like the pillows. To each side of the bed were nightstands, and on top of them were lamps. To my right their were two doors, which most likely lead to Itachi's closet.

The bed looked so comfy, so I went over to it as Itachi disappeared through another door, which most likely lead to a bathroom. I closed the door to the room, laid my duffel-bag on the bed, and then laid down next to it. Raylin had the traveling backpack, so I didn't have to worry about that as I curled up into a little ball and rested my left hand on the rough fabric.

I felt my eyelids slide closed, and then my world went pitch black, no sounds could be heard, no movement detected as I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

_**Itachi POV:**_

I made my way out of the bathroom in my room with a stoic expression on my face, as usual, but what I saw when I came out almost took my breath away. There, laying curled up in a ball, looking more like a fallen angel then an akatsuki apprentice, was Ashley, asleep next to her duffel-bag. I had been ordered, before we left, that when we came back with them we would take them to our rooms and keep track of them.

I was supposed to make her sleep on the floor, but the way she was curled up, breathing slowly and soundlessly, it was to much to bear moving her. I noticed she had closed the door to my- I mean our- room, so I went over and locked it in case Hidan decided to sneak in and perform a Jashin ritual on her.

After locking the door I came back to the side of my bed and picked up her sleeping form, she was actually pretty light, and it felt actually quite good to hold her. I usually never let anyone touch me, or get close to me, but as she buried her head in my chest and I held her in my arms, I found I actually enjoyed it.

I pulled back the white covers of my bed and gently placed her under them, covering her up as if she were a small child. She mumbled something incoherent and then she whispered my name. So clearly was the sound that I thought she had woken up, but she turned away and buried her head into the pillow. Then fell silent as she slept.

I went over to my usual side of the bed and took off my armored-mesh shirt, leaving only my baggy pants on and climbed in next to her. I stayed back a bit, backing my side up to the edge of the bed, but I found myself watching her as she slept. Usually I never watched people sleep. Kisame, when we were on a mission would snore too loudly for me to sleep, and so I'd always go off a good distance away and sleep alone under the stars.

As she slept I felt an odd surge of new emotions course through my veins, she looked like an innocent child that needed to be protected, not trained in the ninja art of war. I mentally shook myself thinking _What has gotten into me?_ As everything became quiet, I fell into a dreamless, yet peaceful, sleep.

I awoke a few hours later to Ashley cuddling her head on my chest, she had somehow moved and now we were together in the center of the bed, and when I came fully awake I disentangled myself from her and moved back. I watched her as she tossed and turned, mumbling frantically, and then she became quiet. I knew it was morning, I always knew what time it was, another advantage when being an Uchiha born.

I heard the other akatsuki members bustling around in the room across the hall, too, I also knew all our new apprentices were asleep. I got up, then, and put on a form fitting mesh shirt with a chest guard underneath it. I then put on my regular sandals, I didn't bother to put on my cloak since we wouldn't be going on missions until our apprentices were properly taught.

I unlocked the door and opened it, glancing back to make sure Ashley was still asleep, then made my way out into the hall. All the lights in the layer were turned on except for the ones in the rooms. I made my way through the frame and into the main room, where Tobi, Kisame, and Deidara were sitting on the couch watching TV and eating their morning meal.

Zetsu was sitting at the island reading the newspaper, with Hidan and Sasori sitting, too, but talking about how annoying their apprentices were last night. Kakuzu, Hidan's usual partner but who had insisted on not training one of the girls, was in between them, counting his money as always.

Our leader, Pein, was sitting in the recliner chair, his feat propped up, with Konan no where to be seen. "Good morning Itachi-san," Hidan, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Kisame mumbled as they continued what they were doing. "You're finally awake?" Pein asked as he turned his attention to me.

I nodded curtly, leaning on the island and watching as everything became silent. "Then we may get down to business," Pein stated, and everyone turned their attention to him. "I trust the girls are still asleep, and they were well looked after?" Pein asked, and we all replied the same answer,"Yes."

Pein then nodded slightly, his eyes not reveling anything,"Alright then, you got them this far, so lets take this up a notch. As you all know who your apprentices are, we don't know much about them." We all gave him a confused look, except me, as I look with no expression on my face. "We'll need to examine their habits for a few days before we can decide if they are worthy to be trained," I stated bluntly as everyone then understood and nodded.

"Yes, and so for the next three days we will observe them, today I had Konan make a room of paper where the girls will be quarantined, I trust you brought the laptop with the built in translator?" Pein asked, and we all nodded, Deidara taking it out of a sack and handing it to him. "Good. Tomorrow we will take them outside to be watched, and to see if they decide to try and make a break for it. The day after that you will take your apprentices to a village of your choice, showing them around and then you will decide if she is ready for training," Pein said in a voice with no emotion, and we all nodded, then went back to what we were doing.

A few minutes later, though, we all heard the door to my room being opened, and someone stepping into the hall. We turned and we each in turn stifled a gasp as Ashley came into the main room.

_**Ashley POV:**_

I stifled a yawn as I awoke from a dreamless sleep, I felt soft covers laying over me, and an even softer pillow underneath my head as I turned it from side to side. I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar place, and became frightened as I searched for my stuff in my room. I froze, then, as I remembered what had happened the previous day. I was in the akatsuki layer, in Itachi Uchiha's bed, and as I came fully awake I calmed down.

My eyes adjusted to the dark room, and I looked over next to me to see the covers pulled back, and Itachi was not there. I yawned, pulled back the covers, got up, and stretched out my aching muscles. I then turned around and made the bed as quietly as I could, not wanting to let anybody know I was awake just yet.

My duffel-bag had been put on the floor, and so I crouched down and unzipped it, pulling out my brush, deodorant, and hair spray. I put them aside and gazed into my pack, looking for something suitable to wear today. It was actually pretty hot in here, and so I pulled out a pair of short, sky blue shorts and a form fitting white tank-top.

I threw them on quickly in case Itachi decided to appear when I was in only my bra and underwear. I put deodorant on, then sprayed my hair and brushed all the knots out until it was silky smooth as usual. I pulled back my hair into a neat pony-tail with my bangs flopping down and reaching my chest, then I grabbed my butterfly hair clip and put my pony-tail up into a fountain type hair style.

I took a good look at myself in the mirror in the bathroom, and I was quite satisfied with me today. My bangs framed my face perfectly, and my eyes were actually pretty bright and happy considering what happened yesterday. I smiled and came back into the room, put my brush and spray and deodorant away, then went to the door.

I put my hand on the knob, about to twist it, when I froze, I could here the Akatsuki members talking on the other side. Then, everything became silent, and so I opened the door, closed it behind me, and stepped through the hallway frame and into the main room. All of the Akatsuki members were staring at me with an odd look on their faces, and as their eyes traveled the length of my body I fidgeted nervously.

Itachi came over to me and motioned for me to follow him over to Pein, the Akatsuki leader I also knew. Itachi spoke into his translator, saying,"This is our leader, Pein." Pein looked at me with his odd eyes, seeming to see into my soul, and then I remembered to pay my respects to him. I got down on my knees and sat back, bowing my head as my bangs covered my view of him.

I felt his hand reach out and grasp my chin between his fingers, I knew he could easily crush my jaw if he wished, and so I remained still. He trailed my face up, so that my eyes met his, and seemed to inspect my face. After a few long moments he nodded, his expression softening, and I knew he had accepted my respects as I stood up and smiled to Itachi.

Itachi's face was blank, but I could detect a bit of relief in his eyes as I arched my back and stretched. I could feel their gazes on me as I went in front of the couch and sat down on the floor, leaning my back up against it. I sat and waited for Raylin to wake up, and I basically just sat still and didn't move, staring at the wall.

Itachi eventually sat down on the couch, his left leg almost touching my shoulder as they watched some show in Japanese that I couldn't understand. I felt my muscles relax every now and then, and only then did I realize that I had been tensed and ready for something to happen. I yawned in boredom after about ten minutes and pulled on Itachi's leg, making him take out his translator.

"Itachi-kun, can I go wake up Raylin?" I asked, and he replied,"Alright, but make it quick." I smiled and got up, accidentally rushing my fingertips across his hand as I went around the couch and went over to the kitchen cupboards. I knew I had an evil glint in my eye as I took out a pot and a wooden spoon, then went into the hall and found Zetsu's room.

I opened the door quietly, making sure not to give away that I was there as I spotted Ray's hair sticking out from under a blanket on the floor. I raised the pot and wooden spoon above my head, then banged them together loudly as I freaked Ray out and she screamed a very high-pitched scream. She glared daggers at me and got up, saying angrily,"Why you little!"

I screamed and laughed as she chased me out of the room, down the hall, and into the main room. I raced around to the other side of the couch, giggling like crazy as I stood in front of Tobi, Kisame, Deidara, and Itachi on the couch. "I'm gonna kill you!" Ray yelled as we darted back and forth, me trying to dodge her and her trying to tackled me.

"Can't catch me!" I shrieked as I dove out from the front of the couch, but sadly she did catch me and tackled me to the floor. "Why in the world did you wake me up so flippin early?!" She asked in a cranky mood as she glared down at me. "Cuz' I was bored, hehe," I replied and shoved her off me as I giggled.

Raylin and I both blushed when we saw the Akatsuki members staring at us with weird expressions on their faces. It was odd, I expected myself, not to mention my friends and Mary Ruth, to be scared out of our wits and refusing to move, but here me and Ray are, laughing and playing like any other day. "So..... should we go wake the others up?" Raylin asked and pretended that the Akatsuki didn't exist.

"Umm no, for one I don't want to go through that again, and for two that dude with the shadow figure is their leader, and I wouldn't make him angry right now," I said as she helped me up and I brushed myself off. "That's their leader? He's umm..... p something right?" Raylin asked and I burst out laughing. I held my sides and tried not to fall over as I laughed, I guess I must still be hyper from the coffee yesterday.

I smiled after my laughing swing and said casually,"It's Pein by the way, and yes he is, well.... sort of, but I can't exactly tell you right now." Raylin nodded her understanding as we sat down in front of the couch, Itachi and Kisame still on the couch. We chatted about random topics for about an hour while pretending to watch a Japanese show which I had no idea what it was called.

_**Itachi POV: **_

**(BTW this is back to when Ashley comes out of the room, basically back to where we left off with Itachi) **She was very.... beautiful as she made her way out into the main room, she wore a form fitting tank-top with short blue shorts, very casual wear. Her hair was pulled back, showing her swan neck and most of her chest, her bangs flopped down to her chest and curled slightly. She looked ravishing.

"Damn...," I heard Hidan mutter as all our eyes traveled the length of her body, I couldn't even stop myself as my eyes watched her. I could tell she was getting nervous as we watched her with lust filled eyes, and so I took that as my cue and went over to her. I motioned for her to follow me as I lead her over to Pein, our leader.

As she took in the shadowed figure with the swirling gray eyes I detected a hint of recognition, which was odd. I took out my translator as they had a face off, saying,"This is our leader, Pein." "Is this your apprentice, Itachi?" Pein asked so quietly that I doubted anyone else could hear. "Yes, I and Kisame will teach her," I said back just as quietly. Pein nodded slightly as he stared at Ashley, and then Ashley did something none of us expected.

She got down on her knees and sat back, her head bowed in the traditional way of showing respect to the akatsuki. Pein watched her for a few moments as her bangs covered her view of him. Pein then reached out and grasped her chin gently in his shadowy hand, trailing her face up so her eyes met his again. He inspected her face, and I knew at any minute he could crush her jaw.

I felt my system tense, this girl looked so fragile in his hand, too innocent as I had said. I realized I was afraid for her, me, Uchiha Itachi, afraid for this simple human _girl_. It was so odd, but as Pein watched her and everyone watched him, he nodded his head in satisfaction, and his expression softened as he let her go. Ashley stood up and smiled at me, and I felt my system relax, but I didn't return the smile.

I almost melted as she arched her back and stretched out her muscles, she really was a beautiful girl. Everyone watched her as she sat down on the floor in front of the couch, she sat there for a while, not moving and just staring at the wall. I believe she was waiting for her friends as she stared off, and after a few minutes I sat on the couch, my left leg almost brushing her shoulder.

Her expression was soft, calculating almost, and I almost wished I could know what she was thinking about. Almost. It was weird, the feelings that coursed through my veins, but I soon pushed them aside and watched the TV. She yawned after a few minutes and pulled on my leg, making me take out my translator.

"Itachi-kun, can I go wake up Raylin?" she asked and I replied,"Alright, but make it quick." She then smiled and got up, accidentally brushing her fingertips across my hand, and I felt a weird surge of happiness surge in me as she went around the couch with an evil glint in her eye. I wondered what that was about, but put it aside as she grabbed a pot and wooden spoon from the cupboard.

She went through the hall and down to Zetsu's room as Hidan asked,"Jeez Itachi! Can't we trade? Mine is SO annoying." I chuckled and replied,"Again, I don't trade." "Leader-san can't I trade with the Uchiha?" Hidan asked in a grumble. He never used to complain this much, maybe his apprentice was that bad after all.

Pein seemed to smile as he shook his head, and then all of us tensed as we heard a high-pitched scream, followed by unfamiliar words, and then another scream emitted about. I heard Ashley scream and laugh, then I heard her rushed footsteps as she ran down the hall. She sprinted through the hall frame and into the kitchen, placing the pot and wooden spoon quickly on the island and running around it.

Raylin followed, looking like an angry bull as she chased after Ashley, and then Ashley jumped over the top of the couch in a frantic frenzy. She now stood in front of me, Deidara, and Kisame as Raylin shrieked something in their language and they darted back and forth. I have to admit they were pretty quick, and then Ashley shrieked something back and giggled like crazy.

Ashley tried to dart around the couch again, but Raylin caught her and they tumbled to the floor. Raylin sat on Ashley's back and said something, and Ashley giggled and replied something else, then shoved Raylin off her, then they both blushed when they saw us watching them.

Ashley looked happy and calm as she sat on the floor, and then Raylin said something to her, trying to pretend we weren't here. Ashley replied and then stood up, brushing herself off and gazing around the room. Raylin then said something, and apparently it was funny because Ashley burst out laughing, clutching her sides and trying not to fall over.

After she was done she smiled casually and replied, Raylin nodding as they sat down in front of the couch. Deidara got up and went over to the fridge, probably looking for clay to mold, as the two girls talked and watched the TV. After a long, grueling hour the other girls dragged themselves out of bed and came in, none of them compared to how Ashley looked today.

Finally Konan came in, I had thought making the apparent 'paper room' as Pein had said would've taken quicker than this. Konan gazed at the other girls with contempt, but when her gaze settled on Ashley I saw a flit of some emotion I didn't recognize, then she looked to Pein. Pein and Konan both ruled the Akatsuki, and in turn they shared a special bond.

Us other Akatsuki members stood up, then, as Pein nodded his signal to shuffle the girls into the room. I motioned for Kisame and I's apprentice to stand, and she followed suit without a hint of rebellion. Mary Ruth, Alice, Catie, and Kamiah on the other hand put up a protest, until Ashley shook her head and mumbled something to them.

They followed us silently down the hall to the very last double doors, and when we entered it another hall was presented. At the end of that hall was a new door, and to the left of it another new door. We opened the door at the end of the hall and shuffled the girls inside, then we shut the door and proceeded to the door to the left.

The door we entered lead to a small staircase, making us go single-file until we finally entered into a well sized room that held a desk with our stolen laptop on it. Pein sat down in the chair and turned it on, and we all huddled around him to see what our apprentices would say.

"They're gonna kill us. They're gonna kill us." Mary Ruth's voice filtered into the speakers, and then we saw all of them. Mary Ruth was huddled in a corner with Alice whereas Ashley, Catie, Kamiah, and Raylin were in the middle of the room sitting in a small circle.

"They're not gonna kill us Mary Ruth, now quit your whining," Ashley growled, and that in turn put a spark in Mary Ruth's eyes. "What do you know you little BITCH? That's right, nothing, so shut UP" Mary Ruth snapped back in a menacing tone. I didn't know what to think as Ashley stood up, her body coiled and her fists tightened.

"What. The. FUCK. Did. You. Just. Call. Me? You little whore, skank, bitch who can't even- ugh!" Ashley shrieked and crossed her arms, calming herself. "Jeez, I didn't know Ashley had a mean spot," Kisame muttered as we listened closer. "Mary Ruth, I know we both hate each other but for now can you shut up and let me think straight," Ashley said in a soft tone, sitting back down with the other three.

Mary Ruth huffed and sat back in her corner as Alice rolled her eyes. "Now, we need to figure out what exactly we're going to do about this, Ashley you got any ideas?" Alice asked softly. Ashley turned her head slightly towards her and said,"We stay here, that's what." "WHAT?! We can't stay here they'll kill us!" Mary Ruth shrieked and stood up, her hands tightened in fists as she glared at Ashley.

"You think you know everything! But you don't! They're gonna kill us and you can't do anything about it!" Mary Ruth said with so much venom that I felt my protective instincts take over. Ashley didn't deserve this talk, nor did the others, and yet she stood calmly up and faced Mary Ruth.

"You're wrong," She whispered and went over to the far wall, sitting down with her back pressed against it. "What do you mean?" Mary Ruth asked as Ashley stared off. "I may not know much, but I do know enough about the members of the Akatsuki to know they won't kill us unless we provoke them," Ashley said and yawned slightly.

"If you know so much about them why don't you tell us," Mary Ruth snarled at her. "Alright, come and sit and I'll tell you all I know about the members of Akatsuki, and why they are here," Ashley said with a sigh. My curiosity got the better of me and the others as we leaned in to here better.

Raylin, followed by Catie, Alice, and Kamiah, all sat around her in a semicircle, leaning in to listen to what Ashley had to say. Mary Ruth stood still, looking at Ashley like she knew she would lie and say something else. "Alright, who should I start with?" Ashley asked as she leaned back and relaxed herself.

"How about the blond dude?" Kamiah piped up after a few minutes, and Ashley smiled slightly. "His name's Deidara, he's from the Hidden Rock village, and tends to end his sentences with an audible grunt that is usually translated as "Hm", "Yeah", or "Un". He first acted as a terrorist bomber before he was either forced or invited to join the Akatsuki. Though he eventually came to embrace the organization he holds a grudge against Itachi and all the Uchiha's.

"He sees the sharingan eyes as if they look down upon him and his abilities. When he first joined the Akatsuki he was partnered with Sasori, or the redheaded guy as Miah would clame," Ashley stated and they each giggled a bit. I couldn't believe how much she knew about Deidara, and I wondered idly what all she knew about me.

"How in the world-" Deidara stated before being shushed by Konan. We were all wondering the same thing it seemed: who was this girl? Ashley stared off and continued,"Anyways, Deidara treats Sasori as his master due to his artistic expertise. By consuming clay with mouths in his hands, Deidara is able to create his own form of art, basically they're sculptures that explode with varying intensities.

"Deidara's creations can take any form he so chooses, and from the time of their creation to the time of detonation he can basically bring them to life and control them," Ashley said with a hint of awe in her voice. "That would be so awesome!" Kamiah blurted out, blushing a bit and casting her eyes to the floor after she said it.

"Aww! Kamiah's got a crush!" Catie said and the other girls giggled a bit. "I do not!" Kamiah stated and a huff. "Oh come on Miah, we know you've had a crush on Mr. Blondie since I first showed you his picture," Ashley said and they all giggled. "Well fine, but we all know who Ashley's in love with!" Kamiah stated and Ashley blushed.

"Say it you die Miah," Ashley stated and scowled at her, making her laugh. "Hmm I believe it started with a It or maybe a Ta," Kamiah taunted and Ashley just cast her eyes to the floor. "Just say it then if you want to torture me," Ashley stated and shifted her weight, looking at the ceiling. "Itachi Uchiha!" Raylin squealed and I felt my eyes flit in surprise.

Ashley's cheeks became a darker shade of red as the other girls started giggling. "Fine I admit I like Itachi, but I know he'd never like me back, and at least I can admit it Miah!" Ashley huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Her face fell and she curled up in a ball until the other girls finally noticed, "Aww Ash I didn't mean to-" Kamiah started saying as Ashley's head came up, showing a single tear running down her cheek.

"Aww!" Raylin said and hugged her, Catie and Alice then following suit. "I'm such an idiot," Ashley said so softly the computer almost didn't catch it. She thunked her head against the wall and watched the ceiling as Kamiah fidgeted. "You're not an idiot you're just love struck!" Catie exclaimed, making them all laugh.

"Raylin's lovestruck too!" Catie said and pointed at the girl sitting next to her. "Fine, I sort of like someone," Raylin stated as the others squealed. "I know who it is!" Ashley said and smiled an impish smile. "Fine, you tell them then," Raylin said and looked away shyly. "It's Zetsu!" Ashley exclaimed and everyone squealed.

"Wait, that's not plant boy is it?" Alice said and Raylin nodded, her face an odd shade of red. "Ok so let me get this straight, Miah likes Deidara, Mr. Blondie. Ashley likes Itachi, Mr. Serious. And Raylin likes Zetsu, Mr. Plant Boy, what is wrong with us?" Catie said and they all giggled. "He's not Mr. Serious by the way, he's just really quiet is all," Ashley said and blushed.

"Anyways, we should get back to learning about them, I wanna here more stuff about the mysterious dudes!" Alice exclaimed as the others smirked. "Alright, who's next then?" Ashley asked as the others became silent. I couldn't even believe she could even think of liking me, this girl was so different, so mysterious.

Like Kisame had said, we would in fact have our hands full soon enough, only I didn't know just how soon that would be. "How about Deidara's partner, what's his story?" Kamiah asked as they all leaned in again to better here. "His name is Sasori, by the way, he was originally from the Hidden Sand village.

"He travelled with Deidara from the Hidden Rock village after he left the Sand village as a legendary puppet maker. His parents died when he was young, and was then placed in the care of his grandmother, Chiyo. She taught him the art of puppetry, which he then refined over the years.

"Lacking the love of parents, he left the Sand village when he got older and then joined the Akatsuki. He was then originally partnered with Orochimaru, but after Orochimaru left the Akatsuki Sasori was partnered with Deidara, who looks to him and his artistic knowledge with reverence.

"In due time he devised a way to convert the corpses of humans into puppets, allowing him the use of any ninja abilities they possessed in their life. He even, in time, converted his own body into a puppet. This gave him eternal life, and it also allows him to control hundreds of puppets at once. It's quite remarkable, really," Ashley said in a very matter-of-fact way.

I glanced to Sasori to see his puppet face held an ire of shock and awe as he watched the screen, waiting to see if she would say more about him. "That's about it on Sasori, only that each weapon in his puppets' extended arsenal is laced with a poison of Sasori's design which causes extreme pain to the inflicted until they die," Ashley said, her face not showing any fear or hatred, but rather a sense of idolization.

"He sounds evil," Catie said in a small kid like voice as Mary Ruth growled back,"They all are, idiot." Ashley sent Mary Ruth a silencing glare as the others shook their heads. "Alright then, what about the said 'plant boy' Ray likes?" Alice asked after a few moments. Ashley's face became one of calculation, as if thinking whether or not to tell them.

"Zetsu's not really someone to piss off, neither are the rest, but he's something to look after. I don't know much on him, such as where he's from and why he joined the Akatsuki. He does have the ability to, however, merge himself with other objects and travel quickly to another location, almost as if he's a ghost.

"Because of that ability and how other ninja can't copy his technique, Zetsu serves a variety of different positions in the Akatsuki. He's mainly used as a spy, or a lookout when the Akatsuki have missions and such. He doesn't have any partners, just basically Tobi as a sort of apprentice.

"One of the main reasons I want Ray to be careful around him is because he's cannibalistic, and is often sent to dispose of bodies the Akatsuki don't want seen or found. That trait also mirrors the large venus flytrap that envelopes his body. His body is also split in two different colors, with his right side being black and his left side white as you've seen.

"Each side also has a split personality and different range in knowledge bases, which frequently lead to discussions and arguments between the two," Ashley finished, and I could see a wave of emotions go through the other girls. Zetsu's face held almost no emotion on his right side, but his left held a sense of awe at the knowledge Kisame and I's apprentice held.

"Ray, I'm going to need you to watch your back around him, who knows what else he's capable of, I am a bit ashamed that I couldn't find out since that would've helped," Ashley stated rather shyly. "I'll be fine, it's just all of us I'm worried about," Raylin stated and sighed. "I know, but at least they gave us a place to sleep and food to eat, that's all we require right now," Alice stated and everyone nodded.

"You know we should probably hurry up since they could come back at any moment," Kamiah stated and Ashley barked a laugh. "They're not coming back," she stated and shook her head with a gentle smirk on her face. "What do you mean?" Catie questioned and Ashley replied bluntly,"They've been watching us, probably getting a good idea of what we're like, see that crack in the far corner across from us and to my left? Konan placed a bird there with a small camera hidden behind it, my guess is they're in a room not far from here."

The others gasped and Ashley said,"Calm down, they're not gonna come in here and hurt us, they're just curious." I and my fellow Akatsuki members were frozen with shock, and I'm guessing we each had the same thoughts on our minds: how did she find out? "Ok, can we get back to what we were talking about before?? I want to know more!" stated Alice after a few moments of silence.

Ashley giggled, a tinkling sound that was unlike anything I had ever heard, but I kept my face blank and void of any emotions as she started again. "Ok then, who else is there that you want to learn about?" Ashley asked and arched her back, stretching out her muscles, then relaxing back into her original position.

"Who' the hot guy with the white hair?" Mary Ruth questioned, and Pein and the others beside me started snickering as Hidan made puking noises. "His names Hidan for one thing, anyways, as you've seen Hidan bears a large rope-like scythe. He usually admits to being the slowest attacker of the group.

"He practices an evil god cult religion called Jashin which loves chaos and death, Hidan is also almost immortal due to the jutsu used on him by Jashin. He is the almost immortal foul-mouthed partner of Kakuzu, the dude we met today, he originally hails from Yugakure, or the Village Hidden in the Stream," Ashley stated rather bluntly while staring off, her eyes containing almost no emotion but that of remembrance.

"Can you tell us more about the Jashin religion, that seems like something to look out for," Kamiah stated curiously as she stared at Ashley. "Jashin is considered or named as the 'Evil God' religion to some, it is a basic practice that states that anything less than wreaking death and destruction is a sin. Hidan's religious experimentations have led to the creation of his unique abilities; by consuming an opponents blood and then drawing Jashin's triangular design on the ground, Hidan can create a voodoo-doll-like link with his opponent.

"Once this link is created, any damage done to Hidan's body is reflected on his opponent, allowing him to kill them by giving himself fatal injuries. Because he is immortal, Hidan is not impaired while doing this, instead finding pleasure in the pain it causes him," Ashley finished, blushing slightly at the thought of something. "So.... is he.... emo?" Catie asked slowly, and in turn the others started giggling.

"I guess you could say he is, and that's all I know about him so far," Ashley stated and shook her head. "Ok so what about Kakuzu , Hidan's partner, is he emo to?" Alice asked sheepishly, casting her eyes to the floor as a light blush highlighted her cheeks. "Kakuzu was a former ninja of Takigakure, or the village hidden in the Waterfall," Ashley started, and I felt Kakuzu stiffen as if waiting to see if she knew a lot about him like the others. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Hidan's face had gone a lighter shade of white, his purple eyes wide in shock at how much this girl knew about him. I could only imagine the stream of swears he was saying in his mind right now.

"The reason he joined the Akatsuki is because he's mostly motivated by greed, and this gave him the opportunity to seek out valuable bounties. At first he was partnered with many different people, and his extreme temperament led him to dislike having partners. He ended up killing whoever he had been partnered with in a fit of rage, which led him to being partnered with Hidan," Ashley said, a blank stare showering her face as she stared off, remembering every last detail about every last one of us.

I found myself.... anxious to see what she knew on me, and the longer I waited the more I started to think she knew nothing of me at all. "What's his power, surely he mustn't have a very good one if he loves money so much," Mary Ruth asked, and finally sat down a little ways away from the others.

Ashley gave a slight shudder at thinking on it, then put on a calm facade and continued,"Kakuzu's body is composed of large amounts of black threads, allowing him to sew things, even Hidan's head and Deidara's arms, back together. The threads are also capable of piercing flesh, which Kakuzu uses to remove the still-beating hearts of his opponents for his personal use while executing a forbidden jutsu. He uses the jutsu to integrate their hearts in his body to cheat death and extend his life indefinitely.

"He claims he has lived since the time of Hashirama Senju, Konoha's first hokage. He is able to store up to four spare hearts in animal masks sewed to his back. The masks can be detached during combat situations to shoot elemental blasts at his opponents, and can quickly be recalled to his body if he needs their heart, and that's all I know on him," Ashley started and I saw a visible shudder pass through the other girls as everything became quiet.

"Mary Ruth, you're pretty much screwed with those two, Hidan will either sacrifice you to his religion or Kakuzu will take your heart when he needs another one, and so I want you to distance yourself from them when you can," Ashley stated, though a perfect smirk set on her face told me she wished she hadn't said anything.

"What about the dude with the lollipop mask? He looked cool!" Catie said and the others chuckled quietly, but Ashley remained solemn. Everyone's puzzled looks made her say,"All I can tell you is his name's Tobi and he used to or still is an apprentice of Zetsu's. I can't tell you anything else because of the consequences." "What consequences?" Kamiah asked and the others leaned in, waiting.

"If I were to tell you anything more about Tobi, you'd probably find me or someone else dead in the morning, that's the consequences," Ashley said and let her head droop, her bangs covered her face as the others stifled gasps. Another awkward silence had started, each girl having their own look that said they were thinking, but when Ashley's face came back up it showed she had a deep scowl.

She scowled at the ground for a few minutes, probably trying to decide whether or not to say anything else about Tobi. It was odd, I would've thought she'd know more about Tobi, and it seems as though she was hiding something, something she didn't want anyone knowing right now. "Damn," Hidan muttered under his breath, still shocked out of his senses on what she knew.

"Pein, you didn't know about this, did you?" Konan asked in a quiet, drawn out voice as she watched the screen. "No, and if I did I might not have chosen her," Leader-sama said in a blank voice as he watched her carefully. "Might have not chosen her? What's that supposed to mean?" Sasori said, and I could tell most of the shock from hearing what Ashley said about him had worn off.

"I have my reasons for choosing these girls, and they are for me to know and you to try and figure out," Leader-sama said again, making the camera zoom in on Ashley's face. "Can you at least tell us why you chose Itachi and Kisame to teach her?" Hidan said, his face still white with shock. "As I said those reasons are for me to know," he said and scanned her face, a smile tugging at his shadowy lips.

"Alright, who else is there left besides fish boy and Ashley's boy," Catie asked and snickered at the last part. Ashley's face became annoyed, but then softened and she said,"Well there's the leader-" She was then cut-off by Raylin who exclaimed,"Ooh let's here about him!"

Ashley smiled and started,"His names Pein, well at least that's the other name I know him by, there was another name he went by before starting the Akatsuki, but I can't remember it. Anyways, he started the Akatsuki with Konan, or as Catie might refer to her as 'the blue haired chick'." They chuckled and I could see Leader-sama's fingers freeze on the keyboard.

"His type of jutsu, or power, is that he is divided among six bodies, which are collectively known as The Six Paths of Pain. They are controlled by a single conscious mind, and each body is named after one of the six Buddhist paths of reincarnation. Each body has a series of body piercings that, from a different standpoint, give Pein a 'more dangerous' look that relate the pain of their installation to Pein's name.

"Each body also has the Rinnegan, a unique eye technique characterized by rippling patterns around the pupil that enable the six Paths to share visual information and coordinate attacks. By fitting corpses with a unique type of body piercing, Pein can channel his chakra into the bodies to animate and/or control them remotely.

"He can also give them unique abilities- the Animal Path can summon a wide array of creatures, the Preta Path can absorb attacks as form of defense, the Deva Path can attract and repel objects, and the Naraka Path can revive the other bodies. Controlling six bodies puts a great strain on him, who is often frail, emaciated, and contained to a chair like when I and Ray first met him this morning. He hides his emaciation by appearing as a shadow, and that's all I have on the great leader of the Akatsuki," Ashley said, her face becoming sad when she spoke of how our leader was emaciated and frail.

"Wow, that must suck for him...," Alice said softly, gently as if she knew the leader was actually watching, which she did but she didn't know if we could understand them. "So does the blue haired chick take care of him or is she just his partner, what do you have on her?" Kamiah said after a moment of thinking.

"Her names Konan, and she's his partner, but I believe she helps him too since they grew up together. Before we came here, she was the only female ninja in the Akatsuki and as such she shows a lot more of her mean side than gentle. When Pein and her were kids they were trained under Jiraiya, who now trains Naruto, but that's not the point. She was put under Jiraiya as his pupil after a war destroyed her family and orphaned her.

"She was forced to fend for herself, and because she serves under Pein the people of her village refer to her as 'God's Angel'. Though she worries for Pein as he was straining himself, she respects his wishes to stand aside so that he and Naruto may meet face to face one day. While training under Jiraiya Konan learned to take advantage of her natural talent with origami, using it as a key component to her battle style.

"Konan can divide her body into countless sheets of paper, which she controls and reshapes remotely to scout out an area, form weapons of attack, or create wings that mirror her title. However, her abilities are restricted when the paper is wet; since paper will cling to itself and lose its stiffness," Ashley finished shyly, and I could tell the others were pondering things as they stared off.

"Ok, so......... NOW FISHBOY!!!!" Catie said rather loudly, slicing the silence and making the others laugh. I could tell Konan was pondering something as she watched Ashley closely, and I found our leader's hands had clenched into tight fists. "Ok, ok, and by the way his name's Kisame say it with me now Kis..... a.... me," Ashley said and giggled.

Kisame went rigid as he waited to hear what our apprentice had to say about him, and I realized that I would most likely be next. My nerves were oddly running in all directions as I waited for her to get it over with so I could finally discover what this girl knew about me. "Ok ANYWAYS please continue Ash," Raylin stated as Ashley shifted her weight and sat perfectly still.

"His full name if Kisame Hoshigaki, he's a former ninja of a village that I only know the root name of in Japanese, which is Kirigakure. He is partnered with Itachi, and interestingly enough while most Akatsuki partners are hostile towards one another Kisame and Itachi get along considerably well. Kisame does as Itachi asks of him unquestioningly and always looks out for Itachi's well being.

"While he was loyal to his village Kisame was one of the Seven Swordsmen or the Mist, a group of violent ninja that use particularly large swords," Ashley stated with a slight smile. "So that's why his sword looks like a giant tampon! I was wondering why he had such a big ass sword hehe," Catie said suddenly, making all the others burst out laughing . They laughed like that for a few minutes and then calmed down a bit.

"Ok so moving on haha," Raylin said and the others nodded, waiting for her to go on. "No more bad comments about Kisame's sword ok? He's actually a pretty nice guy," Ashley said and scowled at Catie. "Ok anyways, Kisame's sword Samehada, or 'shark skin', is covered in scales that can absorb untold amounts of chakra, and only allows him to wield it.

"Kisame himself has massive amounts of chakra enough so that a clone created by Akatsuki that held 30% of his power can contain an amount of chakra comparable to Naruto when using the Nine-Tails chakra. Kisame also has a unique appearance, as you've seen, having pale blue skin, a gill-like facial structure, and sharp triangular teeth.

"These shark-like characteristics extend to his choice of attacks in battle, as he frequently shapes water into the forms of sharks to damage opponents. If there is no water nearby, he can quickly produce his own lake to use at his leisure. He joined the akatsuki after engaging in murder and rebellion in his home village, and that's all I know on Kisame," Ashley said and smiled.

"He sounds rather interesting," Alice said thoughtfully, and soon things became quiet. I was so anxious to see what she knew about me, I almost started to shift my feet until I remembered my usual Uchiha facade. Ashley appeared to be waiting, too, and I could tell by the torn expression on her face that she was contemplating whether or not to tell them something.

"Ok now is time for the last guy you haven't said anything about, Mr. Itachi Uchiha," Kamiah said mysteriously, making Ashley pull her face back and cast her eyes to the floor as a light blush accented her cheeks. "Alright, this is going to be a long explanation though, because I know a lot, and I mean a LOT about Itachi, can you guys handle it?" she asked and tried to scoot back until she realized she was sitting against a wall.

The others nodded and she began rather reluctantly, and I was blown away as she started,"Itachi was born in Konoha to the Uchiha estate, one of the most powerful clans in all of Konoha besides the Hyugas. He grew up as the child prodigy of the clan, and is the older brother of Sasuke Uchiha. As he grew he established milestones for not only him but Sasuke and the future Uchiha to live up to.

"But over time, he began distancing himself from the clan, he started acting hostile to others of his clan and even started prompting his father to discourage Sasuke from following him in his footsteps. After killing his best friend Shihou to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan, he killed his clan off, explaining his reason for doing it as being simply to test his abilities. He spared only Sasuke, who claimed he was too weak to be worth killing.

"He then challenged Sasuke to live a life of hate so that he would get strong enough to someday pose a a challenge to Itachi. He then disappeared into the night, leaving Sasuke with the motive of revenge that drives his actions. Itachi usually shows a dispassionate appearance, rarely showing emotion and keeping his composure even when surprised or irritated.

"He is also shown to be confident in his abilities, taunting Kakashi for not being on the same level as he is. In both instances, Itachi proves to be on good terms with Kisame, and he is renowned for his mastery of all ninja abilities. From his days as a Konoha ninja, the ninja of Konoha know not to underestimate him, and killing his clan only elevated him to the classification of an extremely dangerous criminal.

"When I watched him yesterday he appeared very quick in his movements, and by knowledge I know he usually always knows before hand when his opponent is going to attack or respond. Generally, Itachi doesn't actively participate in battles, remaining in place where he analyzes an opponents actions.

"Only then acting in self defense. In these instances he relies heavily on trapping opponents in illusions to keep them preoccupied, something he can only do merely by pointing or looking at them. As an Uchiha, Itachi posseses the Sharingan, an eye technique that gives the user heightened analytical capabilities.

"As I told you, before he killed the Uchiha clan he killed his best friend to advance his sharingan to the next level: the Mangekyo Sharingan. When activated, the Mangekyo Sharingan changes the Sharingan's appearance and grants Itachi with many different abilities.

"The first ability is that of the Tsukuyomi, which traps his opponent in an illusionary realm in which Itachi is allowed to torture said opponent for what seems like days when in fact it has only been a matter of moments. The second, Amaterasu, generates black flames at his focal point that will continue to burn until the target is reduced to ash.

"The final ability, Susanoo, creates a massive etheral warrior that attacks on his behalf and uses something called Yata no Kagami to protect him from all attacks," Ashley said in contempt, her eyes harboring a sense of happiness as she finished. I was.... amazed at what she knew about me, much less my abilities.

"Jeez she's got almost all of us right down to the bone, un," Deidara muttered as Ashley smiled. "That's it? I wanted to hear more," Mary Ruth said and Ashley smirked. "That's it, for now anyways," she said softly as the other girl's positions relaxed. "You better be careful around Itachi Ash, who knows what he'll do if you piss him off," Raylin stated and sighed. "I know, but whatever happens happens, they control whether we live or die now, not us. Whatever happens we have to go along obediently, that's our only chance of them not killing us at this point," Ashley replied, but her face showed no trace of fear.

"Maybe we should..... do something to take our minds off most things," Catie suggested slowly, and I could see the evil glint in her eyes as the others caved in and nodded. "Alright, it's would you rather and truth or dare got it?" Alice said sinisterly, as if she knew exactly what Catie was thinking. The others groaned in protest but agreed after a few minutes.

"Alright, since Alice said it she gets to start! You can only have two chicken cards and that's it k?" Catie said as Mary Ruth decided to join the circle. "Ok I pick..... hmm..... Raylin!" Alice said as Raylin groaned. "Ok who would you rather do, Tobi or Kisame? And would you go all the way?" Alice said and I felt Kisame nearly hit the floor as he heard that question.

Raylin's face became red with a blush and after a few moments she replied,"Umm... Kisame, and no probably not." "Aww Ray you broke his heart haha kidding kidding," Catie said as the others started giggling. "Well would you rather do a dude with a lollipop on his face or a shark boy?" Raylin said and scowled. "Alright, who's you're victim Ray?" Kamiah asked as Raylin gazed around the circle.

"Hmm.... Ashley!" she exclaimed evilly and I saw a flicker of annoyance and fear pass her face in a flash before it was gone. "Ok so.... would you rather do Sasuke or... Itachi, and would you go all the way?" Raylin asked and I felt my face scrunch up in surprise. "Not fair you know I'd do Itachi, and I probably would but you know I would yeesh ask another question," Ashley said and rolled her eyes.

It was amazing how much this girl knew about me and how much she wanted me and how much I didn't want to kill her. My face softened and I leaned against the corner of the table as Raylin thought. "Fine ok then truth or dare?" she asked and Ashley replied simply,"Truth." "Umm...... let's see here.... ummm... ummmm...... oh I got one!" Raylin exclaimed proudly.

"Ok... shoot?" Ashley said and seemed to cringe back as Raylin's face became one of evilness. "Have you ever streaked in the middle of the night?" Raylin asked so seriously I almost smiled. Almost. Ashley's face turned so red I thought it might stay that way, and then she replied,"Yes.... but I was bored ok!" Everyone else started laughing as Ashley sat stone still, her face turning various shades of red.

"K Ash, your turn!" Kamiah said as Ashley got a cute evil look on her face. "Catie...," she seemed to hiss as she watched the brown haired girl flinch back. "Ok Catie truth or dare?" "Dare me I'm no chicken!" Catie said as Ashley started giggling. "Ok I dare you to go make out with the wall!" Ashley stated as the others fell over laughing.

Catie's face turned red, more in annoyance than fear as she replied,"But I don't know where that wall's been!" "Wow that sounded wrong," Kamiah said as the others started laughing again. "You have to do it! It's a dare," Ashley said seriously, but with a playful smile on her face. Catie grumbled something too quiet for the laptop to catch, then stood up and went over to the wall.

"And you have to be convincing!" Raylin said and snickered. "Yeah, give that wall the time of its life!" Alice said as Ashley fell over laughing again. Catie growled and turned to face the wall, then started, horrifyingly, making out with the wall. "Woo go Catie!" Kamiah said as the others started hooting.

Catie broke out of her heated make out session with the wall and had a sour expression on her face. "Eww that was wrong!" Catie said and whined. "Hehe K Catie, your turn," Alice said as they all giggled again. "Alice!" Catie grumbled and sat back down. "K, shoot," "Truth or dare?" Catie asked sinisterly. "Dare....," Alice replied uncertainly.

'I dare you to.............. try and make out with Sasori later today," Catie said, and I heard Alice and Sasori gasp at the same time. "I can't make out with a puppet!" Alice said as she blushed. Sasori's face held an ire of shock and amusement as he watched the girls. "You have to, 'sides you know you'll love it as much as I did making-out with the wall," Catie stated as Alice huffed and crossed her arms.

"Fine, it's my turn so I choose......... Miah!" Alice said in a high pitched voice, indicating she was nervous and in shock. "Fine...... but it's would you rather ok?" Kamiah said and scowled at Alice. "Alright, would you rather give Deidara a kiss on his left or right hand?" Alice said as the others giggled. "What kind of question is that?" Kamiah stated and hid her face behind her hair.

"Simple, he has mouths on his hands so which one would you kiss?" Alice said simply and in a matter-of-fact way. "Oh.... umm probably both........ I don't know!" Kamiah said and gave a shy giggle. "Nice Miah, nice," Raylin said and smiled. "Ok, Ashley truth or dare?" Kamiah said quickly with an evil smile on her face.

"Oh this is probably going to end badly, but truth," Ashley said and huffed, gazing pointedly at the wall. "Why do you really love Itachi?" Kamiah said quietly as Ashley froze. I even stiffened myself, then relaxed and watched more, my eyes glued to the girl who apparently really liked me.

"Well......," Ashley said as her cheeks heated with a light pink blush, making her look like a child caught doing something wrong. "Yes....?" Raylin urged, all of them watching her like hawks. "I don't really know exactly, I mean sure he's cute, but it's more than that...," Ashley tried explaining, looking uncomfortable under their gazes.

Ashley finally huffed and continued,"I like him mostly because he's a bit like me, but also unlike me if that makes sense. He's quiet and stern but I can see softness in him too, not like he's easily swayed, but rather as if he's lonely and needs someone to be there for him. I can't really explain it, it's like he's the opposite of me and the same as me at the same time, he completes me in a way that none of my older crushes could've." Her face softened at the end, and her eyes held an emotion I had seen in my mother's face when she used to look at my father.

"Aww! That's so cute!" Catie said and tackled Ashley, hugging her. "He may be dangerous and all that crap but he's still something close to me," Ashley said softly after Catie had let her breath. The others smiled, and I knew my mind at least held shock and confusion but something else. "Yeah I remember when we were in seventh grade and you used to wish all the time that he could be real, and now your wish has come true," Raylin stated with an amused smile.

"Just not in the way I had expected," Ashley said and giggled, while Mary Ruth's face hardened and glared at her. "I'm still wondering why you can't tell us anything about that Tobi dude," Mary Ruth snarled, making my fingers curl around the edge of the desk and then ease. "If you're so worried than I'll tell you why later," Ashley snapped back, then looked straight at the camera and said,"when they're not watching."

"So.... you're over Dalton right?" Catie said suddenly, making Ashley's head snap back in surprise. "Yeah, of course I am, why?" Ashley asked, and I found myself slightly intrigued, wondering how many people one person could like. "Cuz I sort of was in the middle of beating him up when Sasori walked in and demanded I come with him," Catie said shyly, but her face held a sly smile on it.

Ashley glared at her but smiled anyways and leaned back, her face now set in a calm stare. "I still can't believe he made you cry like that, the jerk. You did kick him where the sun doesn't shine right?" Raylin stated with an annoyed look on her face. "Yeah, when everyone 'cept me and Sasori and Al were frozen I kicked him like seven times before I followed Sasori," Catie said with a proud look on her face as the others smirked.

"Did that really happen Sasori?" Kisame questioned as we all glanced towards the puppet. "Yeah, she seemed pretty bent on inflicting as much pain down there to that guy as possible," Sasori stated rather enviously, his puppet face seeming to smirk. I thought to myself that that guy deserved it if he had made her cry, then I caught myself. I didn't know what it was about this girl, to mysterious maybe? I just couldn't shake the fact that she was too innocent for this, nor could I shake off how much she.... captivated me, especially after she said all those things about me.

"Be careful around Itachi and Kisame Ash, if they are going to train us as you thought then those two are most likely your trainers, and they seem pretty dangerous to me," Alice said sympathetically. "I know, but I've told you guys before that I don't think they have any intentions of hurting us. They would've done it by now, so yeah," Ashley said calmly, her eyes seeming to glisten as she glanced around the room.

"Wait, so if Kisame and Itachi are training Ashley, then who's training the rest of us?" Catie asked, looking almost frightened but trying to hide it. "If my suspicions are correct then Zetsu and Tobi are training Ray, Hidan Mary Ruth, Deidara Kamiah, and Sasori is most likely training Catie and Alice," Ashley said, and I felt my eyes flicker, was there no end to what this girl knew?

Ashley sighed as her face took on a look of contemplation, and Mary Ruth growled again,"These men are evil and all you're doing is sitting here acting like this is normal!" Ashley's face softened as she said,"They may be evil but they chose this, their lives aren't ours to live nor are their feelings anything we can control." I even felt my face soften, her words were pretty much true.

"What do you mean 'they chose this'?" Mary Ruth growled, and I wondered why she hated Ashley the way she did. "Mary, listen, their feelings are theirs, just like their lives are theirs to live. Even if they look different or think different it doesn't make them any less human, it just shows you how they see the world: through their eyes," Ashley said softly, and I found myself fighting a smile.

"You may have a point, but that doesn't make them any less lethal," Mary Ruth spat. "Sure it doesn't, I'm just saying," Ashley said back calmly, though her eyes told that she wanted to either strangle the girl or tell her off. "Saying what?" Mary Ruth replied and Ashley sighed. "You don't listen very well, do you?" she said quietly, and I doubted Mary Ruth could've heard.

I could tell it was reaching late afternoon, that the day was drawing to a close as everything became silent. "Alright, we should probably stop this for now, we will continue as planned tomorrow," Pein stated as the screen went black, then he stood shakily, earning the help of Konan.

We went down the stairs single-file, and when we unlocked the door Raylin and Catie were holding back Mary Ruth as Ashley was rolling her eyes. I smirked as Pein motioned for them to go back to the living room, which they happily obliged. Ashley curled up on the couch and I sat next to her silently. Her head rested against the arm rest as she stared silently at the wall, yawning slightly as Kisame sat down to my left.

I could still hear her words as she told the others everything she knew about me echoing in the back of my mind as I watched her from the corner of my eye. She glanced at me a lot, then looked away sheepishly and watched the wall again, her brow set in a frown as she thought.

Soon enough Zetsu, Deidara, Tobi, and Sasori took Raylin, Kamiah, Alice, and Catie back to their rooms. It was just me, Kisame, Ashley, Hidan, and Mary Ruth left since Pein and Konan had already proceeded to their rooms. Ashley scowled over at Mary Ruth after she said something to her, but soon settled down again. She yawned again and I stood up, motioning for her to follow as I went back to our room.

She got out some form of fabric and went to the bathroom, probably changing as I settled into bed with only my ninja pants on. **(lol ninja pants lol)** She came back with only a pair of gray shorts and a light blue t-shirt on. Her hair was let down, and waved lightly down to the middle of her back. She blushed lightly when she saw me watching her and came over to the right side of the bed.

She drew back the covers and wriggled her way under them as quietly as she could, not looking at me until her head rested on the pillow. I watched silently as her eyes closed and her breathing slowed, the I turned over so that my back was facing her and turned off the lamp. Everything was silent and calm as I thought about how I was supposed to make her sleep on the floor, but oh well I guess.

Besides, she'd probably just move into the bed anyways so why bother. I closed my eyes and slept soundly for a few hours. At least, until I woke to the lamp, which was on now Ashley's side of the bed, blaring it's light. My eyes adjusted and I found myself staring at Ashley, who was sitting up with her legs crossed under the covers, reading.

Her eyes followed the page as she read silently, moving only to keep her legs and arms circulated. After a while of me just watching her, she felt my gaze and glanced over at me, our eyes locking as she blushed apologetically. She closed her book and put it on the nightstand, then smiled over her shoulder at me and turned off the lamp.

When my eyes adjusted I found she was staring at me, her eyes looking like black holes as we watched one another. She smiled slightly and closed her eyes again, and I felt the same odd emotions pass through me as my eyelids slid half closed. I watched her until I knew she was deep in sleep, then I closed my eyes all the way and fell asleep.

As I drifted among the darkness I thought back to my brother, how weak he was back then. I idly wondered if Ashley knew as much about him as she did me, an interesting thought to ponder at as the hours flew by. Soon enough I could feel it was morning, my instincts honing in on different sounds from the living room as I willed my eyes to open.

Ashley was curled silently up against my side again, only this time her face was snuggled up to the side of my shoulder, her fingers wrapped around the cloth that enveloped us both. All that was visible was the top half of her face and hair, and as my mind started to clear I could feel her soft breathing caress my right arm. Feelings I didn't want to ever surface again did as she slept next to me, looking fragile and small compared to me.

The ghosts of the clan members I had killed still haunted me, but ever since we had taken her and she had been around me, I was distracted from them, which I was grateful for. Endless whys streamed through my mind, they never ceased, no matter how much I wished they would, and now they were becoming worse because of the strange emotions that surfaced when I was near her.

She, herself, seemed unreal, and so fragile! It was as if a simple touch would shatter her, and with that thought I became..... afraid? No, that couldn't be right, I hadn't been afraid since I was five or so. But I was afraid, afraid this girl would somehow break and slip away from me, it chilled me to the bone, and it confused me so much.

I watched her silently, my head swimming with so many _whys_ I couldn't think on just one thought, though most revolved around her. Curiosity also wained in the back of my mind, curiosity being that I wondered if she actually _would _shatter if I touched her. I then did something I never once imagined I would.

I took my right hand, which had been resting on my chest, and reached over to her, stroking her cheek lightly as she slept. Her skin was so soft, so smooth, as I trailed my fingers up and across her forehead, but she did not break or wake up. I felt a shock go up my back, and surprisingly my cheeks flush pink, which had never _ever _happened before. My features softened and I pulled my hand back, gazing to the door and back calmly, I still had a few more minutes before everyone woke up.

I didn't want to get up and walk away from her, that much I will admit, but I thought it best since staying here might invoke more emotions, which I didn't know if I wanted or not. I moved away from Ashley's sleeping form, getting out of bed and putting on a simple blue shirt and another pair of pants, completed with my usual sandals. She stirred as I walked towards the door, and I glanced back to see her stretch and yawn, her blue eyes opening slowly and locking onto me.

She smiled tiredly and sat up, her forehead scrunching up as she closed her eyes and yawned again. Then she slid out from under the covers and stood, arching her back and stretching out her arms again. My hand was frozen on the door handle as I watched her grab a few clothes and enter the bathroom swiftly, glancing at me sheepishly before closing the door.

I turned the knob slowly, watching the bathroom door, then flitting my gaze forward as the door opened silently. Seeing her like that, her hair matted and her eyes full of sleep, not to mention her clothes crumpled, it froze me, she had captured my full attention so.... _easily_, and I.... _wanted_ her, which I admit also scared me. Pein and Konan were the only others up besides me and now Ashley, they both had their cloaks on, Pein still in his shadow form as he scrutinized me for a second and turned his attention back to the TV.

I sat at one of the chairs that lined the island and fetched my breakfast, staring off and not paying attention as I ate. When I heard the door open again my gaze flitted up, and I froze again as I saw Ashley enter the living room. She was wearing simple light blue capris that had one chain link key chain on them, and a spaghetti strapped turquoise tank-top that fit perfectly. Her hair was down and fluffed out and curly, she looked as beautiful as she had yesterday.

She smiled shyly as she caught my gaze, and I probed her blue eyes for any indication that she felt the same emotions I had. Then I remembered yesterday.... when she had told the other girls why she really liked me. I wondered if these mysterious emotions were the same ones she felt for me.

I surprised myself when I felt my lips quirk up into a small hint of a smile, I hadn't smiled in so long, it felt so... foreign to me. But it felt good, too, which confused me, such a puzzle this was turning out to be! She didn't look surprised, just genuinely happy as she came over and plopped herself down in the chair next to me. I felt one of my eyebrows arch as I looked at her, I hadn't seen her eat yesterday, and I was sure she must be starving by now.

Her cheeks heated as she glanced at her stomach, apparently I was right. I took out my translator and she asked shyly,"Can I go get my backpack, it's with Raylin." I nodded, my eyes boring into hers, and I felt.... well, happy. I huffed a silent sigh as she went through the arch and disappeared down the hall.

_**Ashley's POV:**_

I walked silently down the hall to Zetsu and Ray's room, opening the door as quietly as I could and slinking in. I picked up the backpack and tip-toed back out and shut the door as Ray and Zetsu slept. I went back down the hall and into the living room, plopping myself back down on the stool next to Itachi, my heart fluttering in my chest.

I unzipped the backpack and pulled out a small box of lucky-charms cereal, Ray had suggested we buy some in case they didn't have, well, food we'd agree with. I zipped the backpack back up and set it down next to one of the legs of the stool I was sitting on, then opened the box and stuck my hand in, I always ate cereal without milk, I know it may sound weird but hey, it's actually pretty good.

I ate silently and glanced at Itachi's quiet form every now and then, he was watching me out of the corner of his eyes as I ate, another rare smile tugging at his lips. I desperately missed my family, and I was scared, terrified almost, but at least I was alive, I wouldn't ever be able to go back home, and for that I was sad. I hid my emotions under a calm facade, the one I usually always wore.

When I finished my breakfast I grabbed the backpack and put it in Itachi and I's room, then came back and sat on the couch, Itachi to my left in the middle of the couch and Konan on his left. I fidgeted nervously for a few minutes and then relaxed, wondering what we were going to do today, even if it was almost seven o'clock in the morning (according to my portable alarm clock.)

I sighed and curled my legs up to my chest, crossing my arms over the arm rest and resting my head on them, staring at the wall. Sasori and Deidara suddenly appeared, bickering about art I guessed from the raised yells at one another. Alice, Catie, and Kamiah came in after them, looking still half asleep. Alice wore a simple pair of light green shorts and a white tank-top, Catie a pair of blue jeans and a polka-dotted white t-shirt.

Kamiah wore black capris and a red t-shirt with a v-neck, I smiled as Kamiah and Catie sat in front of the couch. "Morning," Miah said and rested her head against the edge of the couch, Catie yawned her reply and stretched out her legs. "I take it Mary and Ray are still sleeping?" Alice said from the island as she sat next to Sasori. "Yup," I replied as Kakuzu entered the living room almost silently, the buzz of morning finally starting up.

"So... what's on the agenda for today?" Catie asked as she stared at the TV, her eye's drooping, she wasn't much of an early waker like she used to be when we were thirteen. I shrugged and said,"I don't know, Itachi hasn't told me yet, and Kisame's still sle-" I started but was cut off when Kisame entered the room"-awake," I finished and made a small giggle, Catie smirked and Miah smiled, Itachi's head was turned towards me from hearing his name, his eyes still focused on the TV but his ears focused on me.

I tugged on his sleeve lightly and he took out his translator, I said into it,"What are we doing today?" He didn't reply at first, but then said,"Just go get something to keep you occupied for the day." His statement confused me, but I nodded and stood up with Catie and Miah, Alice throwing us a look and rising off her chair, then we each entered through the arch and into the hallway, splitting up and going to our separate rooms. I opened the door to I and Itachi's room quietly, then slipped in and shut the door behind me, heading straight for my duffle-bag.

I unzipped it and pealed back the folds, wondering silently what I would take along with me, I didn't really want to take my book, the _Legend of the Seeker _series was getting boring because of all the twists and turns that made me mad and made me want to cry. So I settled on something I believed I'd have fun doing, I took out my 200 paged sketch book and specialized pencil and sharpener.

I stood up and smiled as I held my sketch book to my chest and balanced the pen and sharpener gently on the cover of it, then walked back out of the room, closing the door silently behind me and walking swiftly through the arch and back into the living room. Itachi gazed at me with his eyebrows scrunched up over his onyx eyes that I could swim in forever, I guessed that was a form of his confused face, but I don't think I'd ever know what his real confused expression would look like, only if I got lucky. Like when he smiled at me this morning.

My lips twitched up into a small smile as Zetsu, Ray, Mary Ruth, and Hidan made their presence know. Mary Ruth snarled something at me that I didn't catch and went back to eating her cereal, and Ray gave me a sympathetic smile and said,"Morning Ash." "Mornin' Ray, sleep well?" I asked, I figured Kamiah and her hadn't gotten a lot of sleep because their crushes had found out yesterday that they had liked them for a very long time. Even I hadn't gotten much sleep, tossing and turning until I finally got up and read for a few hours before Itachi woke up and watched me until I actually noticed him and saw his disapproving face.

I just pretended to sleep after that, when really for another like two hours I was just laying and thinking, opening my eyes a few times to watch Itachi sleep. I only got about three and a half hours of sleep last night, but I could always stay awake, no matter how asleep I was. Ray sighed and replied in a grumpy voice,"No not really, the floor isn't exactly the best place to sleep when you're not in the mood to think on things that happened that day." She shrugged and said,"But whatever."

I gave her a small smile and poked her shoulder, which earned me a glare and a evil grin from me. Kamiah, Catie, and Alice finally reappeared holding things that would keep them occupied during the day today, Miah holding her own sketch book that was tattered and worn out, Al holding a magazine and Catie holding a SpongeBob CD player.

I stifled a giggle at Catie, she was obsessed with SpongeBob when we were younger, but now all she had left was that CD player. Catie was one of the most random people out of our group, coming in second was probably Miah or Ray, or even me, we were all really random when we were hyper off sugar. So I simply smiled and leaned against the back of the couch, Ray standing on the other side of the island with her left arm holding up her head, her fist held under her chin and her right arm crossed across her chest, her right hand under her left elbow.

Catie was leaning up against the back of the couch to my left, Miah was standing with her arms crossed over her chest a little to my right, Al was sitting at the same stool I had been sitting in a little while ago lining the island. And Mary was sitting as silently as she could in the stool to the left of Al.

It was almost like we were alone, the Akatsuki were silent, and the only sounds in the room were us talking and the Japanese words from the TV. I could feel an electric current pass up my back, Itachi was watching me. I turned my head and gazed over my shoulder, he had his head turned to his right, his onyx eyes visible over his shoulder, I almost gasped at the probing look that was swirling in them.

But I only formed a sheepish half smile and turned back ahead, a light blush painting it's way across my cheeks and I gazed ahead with pursed lips. "Aww Ashley's in Love!" Catie teased and poked my shoulder as the others giggled, Mary Ruth was only quiet though. I made a weird noise, it was somewhere between a desperate moan and a whine. Then I gave a little giggle as my eyes widened and my cheeks darkened to another shade of red.

Catie patted my back and gave a cat-like grin, which I returned as my cheeks returned to their normal pasty white. I let out a small sigh and crossed my arms under my chest, looking down at the floor as my nose and eyebrows scrunched up in an annoyed way. "I think Catie's actually right, for once," Alice said in a sweet voice, as Catie grinned,"Well than-Hey wait!" We all started laughing, Catie can be really funny when she wants to, and also when she doesn't want to.

Suddenly, all the Akatsuki members stood and made their way towards the front door, Itachi motioned for me to follow him and Kisame, and I obliged silently, both of them flanking me instantly as we were basically herded out into the cold, damp darkness of the huge cave. That creepy figure loomed a thousand feet overhead, it's fingers still spread out as if it was reaching towards the ceiling, trying to claw it's way out. I expected us to make a left and for the rock to split open in the same place it had yesterday, but we went right and straight behind the huge figure the Akatsuki used to drain demons from people and use the demon's power.

I and my friends didn't waste any time in huddling together, we weren't sure where we were going, and I hesitantly clutched my sketch book, pencil, and sharpener to my chest. The Akatsuki members surrounded us in a way that said 'protection' or maybe even 'guard'. I didn't question it as Itachi walked silently next to me, my eyes had adjusted quickly and I watched his eyes dart around quietly, always aware. The others in the red and black cloaks weren't much different, their forms were all rigid, their eyes darting around silently as they slunk forward, I swear if anyone had walked by right then and there they probably would've thought we were being escorted by ghosts, they all moved with such hostility and grace, not to mention silence.

The only sounds was the occasional _ting..... ting.... ting _of water as it dripped down from the ceiling, not to mention our heavy footsteps, we weren't that skilled in ninja art, so we weren't as quiet as the Akatsuki. But I knew that while I was here, I would learn how to slink about just as quietly as Kisame and Itachi did, I hoped that I'd learn quick, 'lest they decided to bring me on a mission that required being very sneaky and quiet.

But somehow, I doubted I would be going on missions any time soon, Itachi and Kisame would have to train me properly first, and then maybe, just maybe, if I was worthy of being called an Akatsuki, I'd go on missions with them. We entered into a tunnel that was lined with many stalactites and stalagmites. We continued along silently for a good amount of time, I guessed it had been an hour since we had left the 'house' when I saw a dot of white in the distance. _Light...Outside...Where are we going? What's going to happen..., _I thought as the speck of light increased in size. An overwhelming sense of joy washed over me, I had thought I wouldn't see the light of day for a good long time, yet here I was, heading towards the outdoors.

By the other's expressions, they had been thinking the same exact thing, especially Ray, she hated staying inside for a long amount of time, she was more of the outdoorsy type. I wanted so badly to run forward and just... find a tree and sit in the shade, the light breeze caressing my face and the sun shining in a cloudless blue sky. But I didn't. Because if I had run forth, the Akatsuki would've taken it the wrong way and probably done some form of punishment to me.

So I stayed by Itachi's side, along with the others, until we finally entered into the shining light of a new day, a few clouds were skittered across the sky, the sun bright and high overhead. There wasn't any other sign of life except for the far off sounds of wildlife, the closest village was a LONG way off, so it was just wilderness that stretched as far as I could see, and farther. All six of us sighed, I tipped my head back and let the sun heat every fiber in my body, a light breeze flowed across all of us, seeming to welcome us as we took in all the trees and bushes.

I turned to Itachi, smiling, wanting to share the wonderful sight with him, but he wasn't there. I looked back forward to see the Akatsuki taking relaxed positions on a pack of medium sized boulders that were lined up almost perfectly. Itachi and Kisame sat on the last boulder to my right that was close to a huge pine tree, Deidara sat to the left of Kisame, Sasori next to him and Hidan and Kakuzu to Sasori's left. Zetsu had disappeared, probably scouting the area for any unsuspecting ninja that just might happen to stumble upon us. Tobi was probably with him since I didn't see him around.

Pein and Konan sat on the very last boulder to my left, they all looked a little happy to be outside, even Itachi, who was as pale as me. I was so giddy, jumping from foot to foot, but unsure if I should go forth and explore, Itachi looked up from his perch and tipped his head to the side, indicating it was fine to go ahead and look around, but the warning in his eyes told me I had to stay in sight.

I walked forward cautiously, the others following slowly, I hopped up onto the boulder, positioning myself between Itachi and Kisame, then I set down my sketch-book, pencil, and sharpener and looked ahead. A patch of light grass stretched for about fifteen, twenty feet in a semi-circle, then it hit the tree-line, it was a small meadow, but big enough to explore without getting in trouble. I smiled and slid off the other side of the boulder, stepping cautiously onto the grass. Then I was running.

I flitted around the whole meadow, jumping around happily, my eyes wide with curiosity and wonder, a smile always placed on my lips. I was curious, that was for sure, but what can I say? When we came here I didn't get to see much, the Akatsuki were in a hurry to get us back before sun-down and before any other ninja's spotted us. So I investigated every tree, every bush, anything I could investigate without wondering too far off, I felt like a dog at a new park, trying to take everything in at once.

The others weren't far behind, we were all extremely happy to be outside in the sun, and soon enough I poked Miah in the arm and started a game of tag. None of us dared to venture into the trees, we stayed clearly in view of the Akatsuki at all times, playing tag and shrieking when we were caught. Even Mary Ruth joined in, we were both too happy to care if we were enemies, for now, we had formed a silent truce, today was too perfect to have to worry about fighting and how much we really hated one another.

Once, when I was IT and was chasing down Alice, I saw the Akatsuki's out of the corner of my eye, they looked lonely in a way, and they looked almost as if they... wished to join us in our game of tag. But in the end, they just sat and observed quietly, making idle chatter every now and then as we ran around like little kids. I caught Itachi staring at me a lot, his lips twitching into small smiles that disappeared quickly when he saw my gaze land on him.

Finally, after about three hours of running around, it was just past noon and we all crashed. We each lay in our own little patch of grass quietly, just staring at the sky, our panting breaths slowing and resuming their regular calm cycle that is breathing. I closed my eyes for a few minutes and let the little gust of wind blow my hair around as I laid on my back in a patch of luscious green grass. I soon flipped over onto my stomach and crossed my arms over the grass, laying my chin softly on them and closing my eyes.

Darkness consumed me easily, an I fell into a dream-less round of sleep, not caring what happened while I was out, I was so tired...

_**Itachi POV:**_

I watched silently from my perch on the hard, now warm boulder, Ashley's unmoving form was the focus of my eyes. At first I had been worried, I thought that somehow she had... died, but then I saw her flinch and roll over onto her side, she was asleep. I mentally sighed in relief, and I watched her as she slept the afternoon away. Kisame's eyes were trained on her for a while, but then he started gazing around, his eyes falling on all of the girls, only Ashley was asleep, the other five were awake and laying down in the grass, or sitting against a tree under its shade.

Seeing her asleep, not to mention completely alone, made a sudden urge shoot through my body. I wanted to... I wanted to go over to her and lay down with her, wrap my arms around her protectively and hold her to me as she slept. I actually imagined myself laying there, holding her softly in my arms, her eyes fluttering open as she awoke, our eyes meeting and staying, we were the only people in the world it felt like. I leaned forward slightly and started inching my eyes closed, wonder what her lips would feel like agains- what the fuck is WRONG with me?!?!

I snapped out of my imagination, mentally cursing at myself for thinking such things, she wasn't supposed to do these things to me, I was supposed to hate her with every fiber of my being and tolerate her only when training, she was supposed to mean NOTHING to me. But she did.... she meant... a lot to me. I relaxed my position and leaned back, spreading my arms out behind me and holding my upper-body up.

I was still cursing myself in my head, it was sooo wrong of me to be thinking those things let alone PICTURING them, or even wondering what her bubble-gum sweet, luscious lips would feel like pressed ever so softly against mine- STOP IT!! I commanded myself, part of me was mortified at myself for thinking such things, the other part didn't care and _wanted _to picture it, no _requested _myself to picture it and wonder.

I mentally sighed, still watching her sleeping form, my face softened ever so slightly, and I pursed my lips for a quick second before arching an eyebrow. These feelings were one thing to worry over, but now I was _thinking _things I had never thought before, contemplating and questioning so many things that revolved around her.

I stiffened slightly as I caught the faint trace of her body stirring, and then she laid back on her back and her eyes slid open ever so slowly. A yawn escaped her lips, and she stretched out all her limbs before relaxing back into the grass again. Raylin approached her and I almost growled, I didn't want anything or anyone to come close to her, and then I remember that Raylin was her _friend_. Unlike Mary Ruth, who was her enemy and presented a slight threat to her, there wasn't any danger being presented to Ashley, and so I bit back my feelings and showed a stoic face as I watched their every move.

My mind wandered back to that vision of me and her alone, together, in the grass, just about to kiss... UGH! Dammit! I only JUST met the girl like two days ago! She may know a lot about me but I knew nothing about her! Except that she's pretty... and sweet.... and beautiful and- SHUT UP! I kept ending up cursing at myself, getting distracted from keeping an eye on Ashley, though I knew she wouldn't wander off.

My attention returned to her though, when she came over to me and picked up her book and pencil and the other odd contraption that I figured accompanied the pencil. A very odd sensation ruffled it's way along my spine as she glanced at me, before turning away and going to sit silently under a tree that lined the meadow. Her face softened as she flipped open her book and grabbed her pencil, gazing quietly over at all of us Akatsuki, then she apparently started writing in her book.

I watched her silently as she sat and scribbled in her book, catching her gaze only a few times when she looked up at our group again. "Wonder what she's doin, un," Deidara stated, gazing intently over at Kamiah who was watching Ashley with a curious look. After about fifteen minutes Kamiah approached Ashley and... snatched her book from her hands, earning a very convincing growl from Ashley. For some odd reason, that growl sent another shock up my spine, and I became... excited? Odd.

Kamiah then proceeded to try and run off, clutching the book in her hands and smiling evilly. She only got about two feet, though, before Ashley appeared quickly in front of her, jumping down onto the pads of her feet and stretching out her left leg, swinging it around in an arch and tripping Kamiah. She then disappeared and about a mili-second after she reappeared behind Kamiah as she started falling forward. Ashley then picked up her right leg and hooked it through Kamiah's left, her fists ready to collide with her face, balancing perfectly on her left leg as Kamiah stared back at her in surprise.

I felt my right eyebrow arch as I watched the whole scene play out before my eyes, I hadn't figured any of these girls could perform such a task like that, Ashley had been silent, quick, and efficient in her movements. Her lips moved as she said something to Kamiah, then Kamiah handed over Ashley's book. Ashley then unhooked her leg from Kamiah's and Kamiah fell back on her behind, looking confused and surprised as she sat there.

Ashley turned away silently and came back over to me, sitting down between my legs which dangled lazily off the boulder. She opened up her book again and I felt both my eyebrows raise, there, on the page she had been 'writing' on, wasn't anything like writing or words for that matter, but a very realistic portrait of us Akatsuki members sitting casually on our rocks. But the thing that really caught my eye was... how happy we looked, she put life back into our eyes, and I wondered if that was what she saw us like.

I cast a look at Deidara and Sasori, then the others, she had... well, talent, that move she had pulled was enough for me to determine she was going to be worthy of training. Kisame leaned over, making his face come close to my left shoulder, much to my annoyance, then gasped as he caught the sight of Ashley's drawing. "Hey Deidara, Sasori come check this out!" Kisame said and grinned a sharky-looking grin at them. Deidara muttered a usual grunt and came over, then his eyebrows raised as he saw the drawing.

"Wow, un," Deidara said as he leaned down to get a better look, his mechanical eye coming into view as he gazed almost fondly at Ashley's drawing. She took her pencil from behind her right ear and started sketching the background, which only magnified it as she started in the entrance to the cave which we had exited. Sasori's puppet gazed over at us silently, then almost reluctantly slid down the rock, like a beetle crawling stiffly down a tree.

Sasori semi-sauntered over to us in his puppet, then cast a critical eye towards me and Kisame before taking a peek at Ashley's drawing. Her face softened, her gaze only concentrated on her work as her left hand flew lightly across the page, adding tiny details that somehow made the picture pop to life. We all watched silently, I was very intrigued as I watched her sketch out everything she had seen.

Soon enough she looked up again to find almost everyone watching her, which earned us a slight blush from her. I fought back a smile, my nerves wracking through-out my body like a ship on a sea in the middle of a huge storm. My heart fluttered ever so slightly in my chest as she added more small details to my figure in her drawing, I looked rather happy, seeming to enjoy myself in the afternoon sun.

She even added her friends into the picture when they were all playing tag, I have to admit while they were running about like little kids I was nervous for her. Especially when Catie had tackled her once and she had let out a scream, I had been afraid that she'd gotten hurt. And then I mentally scolded myself when she got up and the others scattered since she was now IT. I was also happy for her, my own heart swelling when she'd glance my way and our eyes would meet silently, I'd offer her a small smile that would always disappear quickly. Seeing her grinning and laughing and just... having fun, even if she was our sortof 'prisoner', it made me happy I guess.

The day was coming to a close as the sun was setting, oranges, reds, and pinks, not to mention yellows and lighter and darker blues flying across the sky as darkness neared. I admit I didn't want to go back to the lair yet, Ashley and the others were so happy being outside in the open air. Even the other Akatsuki members seemed reluctant to leave, Pein and Konan were rather content cuddling in the shade of a nearby tree, Zetsu had returned to inform that only one squad of ninja's had come by scouting, he had disposed of them easily. Tobi, on the other-hand, made me almost want to go inside and lock him out in the cold.

What happened was as him and Zetsu joined us on the boulder's he handed Ashley a bouquet of roses he'd apparently picked, and in turn he got a peck on the cheek from Ashley. That made my blood boil like it never had before, I was absolutely fuming, at least until Ashley replied through Zetsu's borrowed translator,"They're my third favorite flower." "Third?" Tobi replied as his masked face seemingly fell. "My second favorite flowers are lily's, and my absolute favorites are white roses and lilacs," she replied and smiled as she burried her face softly in the bouquet, inhaling quietly.

I fought back a satisfied smirk, then my blood boiled at the thought of him returning with white roses for her, he and I both now knew her favorite flowers. Wait... why do I even CARE?! I started cursing myself mentally again, I swear I'd never cursed myself like this unless I'd done something wrong on a mission (which was almost never.) I think I was turning into Hidan... now THAT is a scary thought. I mentally snickered, Hidan and his swearing never did cease to entertain you, unless you didn't like it.

As we Akatsuki stood on the rocks and motioned for the girl's to follow I ended up walking besides Ashley again. We were the last in the line, and before we entered back into the cave Ashley looked to the sky and smiled. I gave her a semi-confused expression, my translator already in hand sense I had told her to follow me. She pointed towards the sky and I followed her arm until I saw what she was pointing at, it was a star. "The first star of the night, make a wish," she said softly and smiled when I glanced back at her.

I gazed back at the star and pretended to wish for something, but in reality, I didn't even know what to wish for, then I turned my face back to the cave and we walked side by side after the others.

_**Time skip!! (back at the 'house')**_

_**Ashley POV:**_

I sat crossed legged on the bed, the covers covering only my crossed legs as I sat quietly, Itachi was in the bathroom taking a shower. "Mmm," I mumbled as I watched my hands as they sat limply in my lap, being alone was a good thing for me sometimes when I didn't want people to see my real emotions, but even here I couldn't show them. Itachi would probably be out soon, so I couldn't let my calm facade down.

Like a caged bird, I sat dejectedly on the bed, not daring to leave the room, but as I sat and listened to the rushing water of the shower, I let myself slip. I felt my calm melt away and show the real pain and fear behind it, if anyone had seen me right then they'd probably think of me as a bird with a broken wing that was, like I said, in a cage. A beaten, broken bird, scared for it's poor life.

Right when I heard the water start slowing, I felt my calm come back and engulf me in a warm embrace. Being calm was always a good thing for me, it let me think clearly and not cry much, not to mention show my true feelings unless I really wanted to. Like with boyfriends. I froze for only a second when the water stopped, it was rather relaxing to listen to the rushing water of the shower, I'd always found it relaxing for some reason. I ran a hand through my long hair, sighing as quietly as I could and cupping my right hand around my cheek, resting the weight of my head on my right arm.

I felt my calm slip again but this time I only let myself show sadness, and that's when I felt that shock go up my spine. I glanced up quietly to see Itachi staring at me as he stood in the doorway. I felt my cheeks heat, he was only wearing a pair of black boxers, his black hair wet and falling over his shoulders, not pulled back into its usual pony-tail. His whole body glistened, he was still wet, his boyish looking chest that held a stretched six-pack over his ribs showed the most. I blushed as my eyes raked across his body, and I felt myself start heating in places I didn't want to.

_Fuck! _I thought as I tore my eyes away from him and gazed straight forward with my cheeks so damn red. It was at that time that I felt a little grateful I had chosen to wear a simple tank-top and short-shorts for pj's. Then I caught myself, fuck I WANTED him, and in THAT way, I'd never wanted a guy like this before, I was hot almost everywhere, and I clenched my fists together, I should've worn a t-shirt and knee-length shorts tonight.

I avoided looking back at him, and soon I calmed down a little, I was only fricken seventeen, I knew I'd have... urges, but that hit hard. I mentally sighed and laid back against the pillow, that shock was still there, he was still watching me. I feared looking up again, I didn't want to feel that again, because I knew I'd most likely pounce on him. And he'd most likely kill me.

But in the end, I took another look, he was still standing there, watching me like a hawk, but his eyes weren't onyx anymore... they were the red of the sharingan, those three black comma's seeming to swirl around his pupils, swimming amongst the red sea. I felt my face soften, and his softened slightly, too. He walked a little stiffly over to the right side of the bed and drew back the covers, his eyes focused on my face almost fiercely.

I watched him with a hesitant expression, not knowing what would happen if I moved one inch. He laid down and flipped the covers back over him, then turned his back on me. I felt my heart fall with my face, and I sighed a small sigh and wiggled my way down so I was encased in the covers, I turned away from him, too. I lay quietly on my side, my left hand cupped between the pillow and my cheek, and my right arm wrapped around my waist.

I felt almost alone, Itachi was stone silent behind me, though I wished I could talk to him, and actually understand him without the use of the translator thing. I knew he didn't like me the way I liked him, heck I didn't even know why I was placed under his watchful eyes, and why I was in HIS room and not Kisame's, who would also be teaching me. Either way, I was half happy and half regretful for being taught by him and in his room.

I felt the bed crease silently as Itachi turned over, now facing my back, and I felt that damn shock go through me again. He was watching me again, he probably thought I was asleep. I wanted to turn over and face him, but I was afraid of being turned on by him again ugh! I'd probably jump on him and he'd either push me off or most likely take it as an attack and kill me, soo yeah I just laid still and faced away from him.

After about ten more minutes of that shock still there and me not getting to sleep, I mentally sighed and turned over. I closed my eyes and refused to look at Itachi yet, but when I slowly opened my eyes I saw he was staring back at me. His head was propped up with his left arm, his head turned silently towards me, and I could see a good amount of his upper-body, at least a few inches under his shoulders, I could see all his muscles rippling under his pasty white skin. His hair was still wet and cascaded down his back and clouded his right shoulder from me, all together he looked like... a dark angel.

I felt myself become hot everywhere again, but not just because of how sexy he looked, but because of the hungry look in his eyes. I don't really know if he wanted me back, but that look... it made me feel vulnerable and turned on and beautiful and just... alive. I clenched my eyes shut and buried my head under the covers, then I hesitantly opened my eyes and moved so that only my forehead and eyes were visible.

I peeked up at him shyly, and he was gazing back at me, a smile laced hesitantly on his lips. I knew it was hard for him, to smile and actually show some of his real feelings, and that it was rare to see him smile. I felt my heart swell in my chest, and I smiled shyly back at him, though I'm sure he could only see the tips of my mouth quirk up. Then my smile fell and my eyes flashed with sadness, I didn't want to think he liked me back when I doubted he did, he might be trying to lead me on for the fun of it, and I didn't want to get hurt again.

His smile faltered when he saw my expression, and then he did something I never expected he would do. He started reaching his right arm towards me, as if he wished to... stroke my cheek and make me happy again. But in the end, he jerked his hand away and looked away, looking... unsure? Huh, odd. I yawned and gave a small smile to him, then I cuddle my face into the pillow and closed my eyes slowly, he had his head tipped down, still unsure, but his eyes were focused on me.

Darkness encased me quickly and silently, no dreams surfaced that night, just the sweet darkness of a deep sleep.

_**Itachi POV:**_

As dawn neared I still lay in bed, watching, waiting, as if I were a predator, watching it's prey. Ashley slept soundly, her cheeks still tinted with pink from earlier this evening, I hadn't slept this night, I'd just watched her sleep. Why's swam in my head, now increasing in numbers since that... moment I guess you could say.

_Flashback:_

_I came out of the shower rather reluctantly, encased in the cold water still, taking a breathtakingly cold shower always stilled my head, so that I couldn't ponder things. I expected her to be asleep when I came out, but no. She was awake, her whole upper-body clothed in that very revealing white tank-top, her head resting in the palm of her right hand as she propped it up with her whole right arm. Her face had fallen a few minutes before I had opened the door, showing sadness._

_But when she looked up at me and our eyes met, a new feeling washed silently over me, my body became very ridged, aware. My heart beat slow, but my breath was panting, my eyes coursed with a new-found, overpowering sense of lust that was laced with something else, an emotion I'd obtained the first moment I saw her. I was... afraid for one thing, this overruling sense of lust had almost knocked me over as I stood quietly in the doorway to the bathroom._

_I wanted her. No, I **needed** her, she was just there, watching me, her eyes raking across my body in a silent but breathtaking way. The look in her eyes told me she felt the same amount of lust, but in the end she tore her gaze from me, her cheeks staining pink. I admit I rather enjoyed the sight of that blush, knowing I could always make it come on. This time I let my feelings flow ever silent through-out me, my heart swelling when she looked up at me again and our eyes met. _

_I watched her like a hawk as I finally started moving my feet, trying not to shuffle across the floor. I came around to my side of the bed, the left side, and peeled back the covers, not taking my eyes off her for one minute. My nerves were electrified in me, fraying about so quickly I might've jumped at the slightest of movements from her. I was about ready to just pounce on her and take her as mine when I caught myself. _

_This time, I laid myself under the covers silently and turned my back on her, in that movement it was the hardest, I wanted to see her. I heard her huff a sigh that filled the room in my ears as I felt the bed crease while she covered herself in the covers. I laid still and silent for a little bit, not daring to take a glance over my shoulder at her 'lest my emotions took over my body and I did something I'd later regret._

_The pull to her was increasing, my heart now beating wildly in my chest as my still wet body lay under the bed covers. After a very... heated thought that had me trying not to squirm around, I mentally sighed and turned over onto my stomach, propping my head up with my left arm quietly as the covers slid down my back, stopping just a few inches under my shoulders. _

_I watched her back quietly, half of me wanting her to turn over and look at me, the other half rather reluctant to watch her. It felt as if my heart had somehow risen up into my throat, my eyes raking down her body, wanting her, the little voice in the back of my head that I'd locked away a very long time ago surfaced, yelling at me to go closer to her. I was afraid of doing that, afraid of what would happen if I did._

_So in the end I laid there, watching her, a smile evidently tugging at my lips for a while, until she finally turned over. My mouth turned into a broad smile, hesitation lacing it, it was still rather hard for me to show my emotions. Her eyes were closed, however, seemingly clenched shut, and when she did open her eyes I almost heard her intake of breath. That hungry look in her eyes from a little while ago was there again, only this time, that lacing emotion I'd seen was now greater than her lust for me. _

_She then clenched her eyes shut again, burring her head under the covers, then hesitantly opening her eyes and making only her forehead and eyes appear out of the blanket. She peeked up at me shyly, then she smiled back at me, the only visible indication of her smile being that of the tips of her mouth showing to be tipped upwards. That smile reached her eyes for a few moments, before it faltered for some reason, and dropped, her eyes flashing with sadness again._

_I felt my own smile falter as I watched her, her eyes almost pleading with me for some reason, and I wanted to comfort her, to make her happy again. So I hesitantly reached out my right arm, wanting to stroke her cheek and tell her everything was going to be ok, though I didn't know what caused her this pleading and sad look. But in the end, I caught myself and jerked my hand away, she didn't need my pity, and I didn't understand these emotions that swirled within me, most of me desperately wanted these emotions gone, but a small, fragile part of me bathed quietly and... happily in them._

_I looked down, unsure whether to trust myself and try that again, or more angry at myself for even thinking it. My eyes glanced up at her again, and she yawned and formed a small smile, then cuddled her face against her pillow and closed her eyes as I continued watching her. As she fell into a a deep slumber I watched her like the ravenous predator I deemed myself as. I continued to watch her as she slept, wanting my feelings to dissipate, but also not wanting them to._

_End Flashback_

In the end I had just stuck to watching her for the rest of the night, every now and then an urge would slice through me, wishing for me to slide closer to her and sleep next to her warm body, so that maybe, I wouldn't feel like the cold monster I thought I was. A predator, a watcher, a monster, names I'd given myself from the day I'd killed my clan. Genius used to be one of them by my father, and I was rather cold hearted towards that name, the Uchiha clan only thought of me as a simple trumpet card, nothing more, not even a_ son _to them.

I was dieing from that, from the quilt and horrible realization of what I had done, the only comfort for many years being that I'd let my younger brother Sasuke live. He had been like a small, out of sight shadow of mine half the time, always there, on the edges of my peripheral vision. But now, I had a silent and almost unrecognizable bond as friends with the Akatsuki members, and recently the strange feelings for this simple girl who was our semi 'prisoner' or also known as I and Kisame's new 'student'. In Zetsu's opinion, the girls were just pet's to us, used and trained for our leader's own reasons.

As the hours dragged by for the most of it, I idly wondered and pondered at why Leader-sama had chosen these specific girl's, I'd pondered at this thought before yesterday night. These girl's were supposed to be nothing but students to us, perhaps meant to carry on the Akatsuki if some of us died, though I doubted any of us would at this point, we were all pretty much immortal **(I felt like making all of them immortal 'cuz I mean, how much fun is it when you think of the Awesomeness of the Akatsuki dying? See my point ;)) **I fought back a cringe at the thought of them being our 'breeding women', they were nothing but students for us, even if my feelings attracted me towards my train-y. She was just... interesting to me.

Now that thought got me horrifyingly on the thought of if I would even have kids, which I seriously doubted, I mean sure, I'd killed the Uchiha under the direct orders of the elders, so I didn't think it would be very smart to actually start the Uchiha's rein over. That'd just get my family killed, in the end. But then my thoughts snagged on Sasuke, wondering, if the elders had wanted all the Uchiha's dead, why hadn't they killed him already? I had been supposed to slaughter every last member of my clan, but when I got to him, my little silent shadow, I guess I just couldn't do it. Then I wondered, why hadn't they killed me, either? They wanted all of the Uchiha's dead anyways, so why not just end it already?

The answer I thought was that they feared me, because I had done the deed swiftly and fluently, not hesitating in the slaughter, not feeling any emotion until I reached Sasuke. So I guessed that they feared loosing more ninja's to me, that I'd slaughter every last member of Konoha. I mentally scoffed at that thought, killing every last person in Konoha would take awhile, since there numbers were far greater than that of my and the Akatsuki, besides, I'd probably just end up getting killed.

Now that thought made me cringe, I never used to be afraid of dieing, but now I was... and I didn't know why. But the thought of dieing while fighting made me a bit... happier I guess you could say, that dieing in the line of duty was a good way to die. Pride fought it's way through my heart as I thought of dieing protecting someone... maybe even... then I caught myself again. Hell did every thought now revolve around her?! Fuck! Then I sighed as quietly as I could, trying not to stir the confusing and captivating girl sleeping next to me.

It was then I realized how close I'd moved to her, I was now just a few inches away from her, her breath fanning my right arm as she slept. She really did look like a fallen angel when she slept, and I felt... well now protective of her. Gawd, I think I'm becoming bipolar. **(don't kill me for that hehe what? He's just changing emotions and denying things for Ashley at this point so he sounds a little bipolar, once again do not kill me lol. Keep reading pplzz i'll give u a cyber cookie! Lol I promise things get interesting soon ^^) **

I heard Pein's door open, then Konan's, we had to get up early today to discuss where we'd be taking our apprentices. I got out of bed soon after, very hyper aware/awake as I put on my usual pair of blue ninja pants and sandals, throwing on a black tank-top and a mesh shirt over that, then grabbing my cloak and sliding it on. I heard the other Akatsuki members' doors open, and the sound of quiet and precise steps drummed through my ears as they went into the living room. It would still be a few more hours before Ashley and the other girls awoke.

I entered into the hall swiftly, shutting the door to Ashley and I's room silently, hoping not to wake her. I walked into the living room as the others bid me good morning, though outside it was still about two more hours until the sun arose. I sat down on the couch quietly, my system was too rigid and aware this 'morning' so I wasn't that hungry yet. Kisame, Tobi, Deidara, and Konan were in the kitchen already eating, I'd get something later probably.

Sasori was in his 'human' form, his red spiky hair showing as his calm brown eyes regarded all of us silently, his puppet body masked by his Akatsuki cloak as he stood at the island. Kakuzu sat next to me in the middle of the couch, Hidan on the other side of him surprisingly. Hidan was glaring at Kakuzu, while Kakuzu was staring at the TV. Zetsu morphed out of the wall silently, his venus-flytrap encased head the only thing sticking out of the wall. Pein was in his usual recliner to my right, his shadow form regarding everyone with those silent and swirling, ringed grayish-purple eyes.

,


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright!**_

_**Let's hope I did this right...**_

_**Anyways! Here's chapter two**_

_**(continue...)**_

**_OHOHOHOH anddd.. *hands everyone who replied a cyber cookie*_**

**_YAYNESSSS_**

_**Itachi POV:**_

"The girls are all still asleep?" Konan asked in a monotonous voice, we all nodded in return. "Alright, now you all know today is the final day for seeing if the girls can be trained, so far they've passed our 'exams', but today will not only determine if they can keep up, but if they can at least show they can be trained to be ninja," Pein said very quietly, his hands gripping the worn arms of the recliner.

"Do you all know the village you'll be taking your apprentice to?" Pein continued after we'd all nodded and a silence had begun, each of us off in our own thoughts of what today would be like. I looked to Kisame, I hadn't thought much on where to take Ashley once the two days had passed, I'd be so focused on the troublesome feelings surfacing whenever she was around I had totally lost sense of most things I had to be doing. Hidan huffed, still annoyed with his apprentice as he spoke up,"I suppose I'll be taking mine to my old village."

We all stared at him in awe, and finally he got annoyed and asked,"What?" "You didn't say one swear word in that whole sentence!" Deidara blurted out, causing all of us to chuckle a little bit, me least of all. Hidan blinked,"Fuckers." "That's our Hidan-sama!" Tobi said cheerfully as he bounced into the room, clapping. I still wanted to chew his head off. Very. Badly.

Zetsu finally spoke up,"I believe we'll be taking Raylin to the Hidden Mist village." "Oooh that's a good one Zetsu-sama!" Tobi squealed in glee. I swear, the next time Pein wants us to recruit someone, I want him to pick better, another Tobi... I can't even think it. "I'll be taking Catie and Alice to the Hidden Sand," Sasori said dryly as he looked around calmly. Kisame still regarded me, silently asking where I'd like to take Ashley.

I stated ,"We'll be taking Ashley-" Deidara began at the same time as me"I'll take Kamiah-" we both stated at the same time,"to the Hidden Leaf." Deidara flashed me a glare, but otherwise kept quiet. Pein nodded after a few minutes of consideration, then called over to Kakuzu,"Go with Hidan, just in case he decides to kill his apprentice." Kakuzu shook his head and grumbled back,"You should've seen him last night, he was about ready to sacrifice her to Jashin." "You know you wanted to too you little Fucker!" Hidan spat. I almost grinned.

"Alright, you may leave as soon as your apprentice is awake, and take caution in not getting caught, you're still Akatsuki," Konan stated, and then everything went silent except for the sounds coming from the Tv.

_**Time Skip!**_

_**(toooooo... on the way to the village 0.o)**_

_**Ashley POV:**_

I walked as quietly as I could next to Itachi, which was really hard since I wasn't a trained ninja, yet at least... I still badly hoped they wouldn't decide to dispose of us, so I was trying my best to keep up with the ninjaness and be a silent walker like Itachi and Kisame. **(lol silent walked... LUKE SKY WALKER.... dear lord.... NOOOOO...) **This morning when I woke upItachi hadn't been there, which wasn't beginning to surprise me because he woke up so damn early allllll the time, with the others. But I guess that was normal when you were a ninja, especially a rogue one that had been exiled...

I ended up glancing up at Itachi every few minutes, silently asking where we were going, but all he had told me through the translator was that we were spending the day in a village, letting me get to know part of the terrain better. I peeked up at him shyly for the some-teenth time and blushed when I caught him staring at me from the corner of his eyes, red from his sharingan was just brewing on the edges of the deep black, and I quickly glanced down so as not to get caught in it.

Deidara and Kamiah were about 10 feet ahead of us walking quietly, Miah had on a pair of gray capris and a black tank-top since it was a nice day out, I was dressed a little similar, only with jean capris and the white tank-top I'd worn the first day I was there. My hair fell loosely over my shoulders, while Miah's was held up in a pony-tail for today. I could see her shy glances back at me and then to Deidara every other couple of minutes, she was nervous.

We both had a right to be, we didn't know where we were going other than to a village, we didn't know what we were supposed to do beside study the terrain, and we were both epicly concerned for the others. I especially for Ray, I didn't trust Zetsu, and Tobi... well, yeah. Kisame slowed a little, immediately after we left the base and went through another passageway that was off to the right of the door and away from the massive statue, Kisame and Itachi had flanked me, Itachi on my left, Kisame on my right. We had been one of the first to leave, Deidara came after us with Kamiah, so wherever we were going, they were too.

I didn't feel unsafe at all really, just really... prisoner like, I was being escorted to somewhere I didn't know of, and I admit it more or less made me on edge. For most of the beginning of the journey we had walked on a path through the woods, my new hightened senses picking up on lots of little details, bugs for instance, I could see all kinds on the trees and in the bushes all around me. My ears could pick up on the tiniest traces of a stream flowing westward, away from us, I had once looked up at Itachi to tell him about it, when I realized he could probably already hear everything, too, and much better than I could.

After a couple of miles, we entered into the trees, me and Kamiah racing eachother for a while until Itachi and Kisame swarmed me and we were put back on the ground, we alternated like that for a while, at least until Miah's stomach growled, which caused a semi chain reaction and made mine growl at me, too. I'd brought along the small backpack full of food we'd bought on our way here, just in case, I had told Miah to wait a little longer until we found a rest stop, then we'd eat, it wouldn't do us any good to make the other three wait on us, and they might even go on ahead and we'd get lost... so yeah.

Miah had pouted and I sighed too, but here we were walking on a worn path, the village was close, Itachi-kun had told me a little while ago. Surprisingly enough, we hadn't been intercepted by local ninja of the village we were going to, and for that I was grateful, I didn't want to be forced into fighting when I barely knew anything except what I had seen on the Tv show. I knew I wouldn't last two seconds against trained elite ninja, neither would Miah.

Speaking of Miah, my train of thought was interrupted when I heard her squeal, and then I felt Itachi's arm shoot across my middle in a protective stance, Kisame grabbing the end of his sword and checking it to make sure it was at the ready, Deidara's hands were already reaching back to grab at his clay when Miah shook her head and pointed. "ASH! THERE'S THE REST STOP! FINALLY!" she screamed back at me as she hopped from foot to foot, and then I caught site of it.

It was run down, built with rickety boards and looking like it would fall over from the tiniest gust of wind, but other than that it looked alright, Itachi relaxed his position and Kisame sighed, shaking his head and muttering something to Itachi I couldn't understand, Deidara frowned over at Kamiah and then shook his head as well and started walking towards it. I caught site of Itachi lowering his woven straw hat over his face.

Being curious and more than a little concerned, I waited until Kisame was a little bit ahead and then leaned over to look up at Itachi's face, I blinked. Two blood read pools with deep black comma's stared back at me silently, many emotions swirling in them that I could not decipher on my own, he was such a... closed book. I tugged on his arm and he slowly took out his translator, mumbling a curt, "what?" into it.

"You alright?" I asked gently, though through the translator it came out in an odd tone of voice. A very faint trace of a smile touched his lips and he nodded, motioning for me to keep walking.

A couple minutes later I was seated next to Kamiah on the bench at the rest stop, an elderly woman with gray hair tied back in a bun and wrinkles from many years of age sprinkled across her face and deep brown eyes had come and asked Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara what they'd like. A few more minutes later and they all three had some sort of meat, three balls, on a stick, they each got two, and it smelled vaguely sweet and delicious.

Miah and I were sharing a bag of jerky, and as we nommed I watched the other three eating quietly, occasionally mumbling something or other to each other and then growing more silent. After a while of my mouth watering and my curious mood getting the better of me, I tugged on Itachi's arm. He took out his translator and I asked,"May I try?" I gestured to the other stick he wasn't currently working on, and I caught the faintest look of surprise flash in his eyes, which had now returned to black, but then he nodded.

With delicate fingers, as pale as mine, he picked up the stick and handed it to me, I took it and held it between my thumb and index finger, sniffing the first ball of meat intriguingly. I took a small bite and was bombarded with a mixture of flavor, from sweet to spicy to meaty and different. I loved it immediately.

Showing my appreciation I smiled up at him and took another bite, and then an idea struck me. I reached over and grabbed a medium sized piece of jerky from Kamiah and I's bag and held it up to Itachi. "Now you try," I said into the translator. He was hesitant at first, probably debating whether or not it'd be poisonous since we were from a different world all together, but since I had been fine tasting his food I guess he decided he'd be fine tasting mine, for he slowly took the piece of jerky and took a bite, ripping it off in a small chunk with pearl white teeth.

After a bit of chewing-i'd guess it was hard eating something so chewy and not as soft as the meat he had given me-he gave me one of his rare smiles, I scooted a little closer to him and ate the rest of the strange food on a stick, completely at ease now. Kamiah looked just as happy sitting on my right, with Deidara to her right, Itachi on my left and Kisame on his left. I bet to someone walking past we looked like quite the odd scene, considering we were with the Akatsuki. Actually, I'm quite surprised the old woman hadn't sent for village ninja as soon as she saw us.

After a bit longer of us just lounging we set off again, and soon I saw a massive arch of white stone coming up ahead, it was a huge barrier, meant to protect a village, I could even just vaguely make out the sentry posts along it's top edge, now was the fun part, trying to make it in without getting caught, but I think Itachi-kun would help us with that. I backed up and stood next to Miah as Kisame and Itachi took the lead in front of us, Deidara behind us, for protection reasons.

As we came closer I finally figured out which village we were going to, and I watched Itachi's back, wondering what he must feel like, returning to his birth village. The Leaf village was probably one of the largest, along with the Sand I believe, if I was right. I gave Miah a couple of glances, to try and calm both of us and to keep us from bolting, we were on edge again. Deidara, Kisame, and Itachi all lowered their straw hats over their faces, the wind billowed out their black capes with red clouds, making them look a bit menacing, Kisame especially with his big ass sword.

Soon enough, we neared the entrance to the Leaf Village, well, one entrance, there were probably many more to this village, some hidden, some in plain view, if I ever get the chance I'll have to come back here some day and look for them all. Up ahead, about three ninja were waiting, two sitting in a small outpost, used for checking in tourists new to the village or ninja back from missions I presumed, the other was probably one just as that, some ninja back from a mission.

My heartbeat sped up as we walked through the huge arch in the wall, I felt like a tiny ant entering under a boulder as we passed, and I absentmindedly moved closer to Miah. Deidara whispered very quietly in his translator,"Stay calm, stay quiet, we're almost through." I took a small deep breath and let it out slowly, Kasmiah doing the same, and we both visibly relaxed.

**Sorryyy this was soooo late, I couldn't figure out**

**how to post the second chappie**

**and... it's 11:54 pm x.x soo ima write more laters k?**

**Pleaassseeee comment ima give chu all a cyber cookieeee... AGAIN, and i promise ima work on this more**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yay finally, chapter 3!**_

_**I give my special thanks and cyber cookies to**_

_**everyone who replied, I love you all, **_

_**you guys are awesomer than me! woo**_

**anyways... BACK to Ashley**

_**Ashley POV:**_

My heart thumped relentlessly in my chest, not only was I worried about us not getting through, I was practically going to bolt because we were in a new place, just Miah and I, with three very easily spotted Akatsuki who were just walking through the front gates. I vaguely wondered why they hadn't disguised themselves as I moved closer to Kamiah. I glanced back at Deidara to find his hands already reaching back for his clay, his blond hair flopping over one mechanical looking eye, his other blue one scanning the three ninja getting closer. The two at the desk barely seemed to notice us, filing paperwork for the returned one.

I opened my mouth to ask Itachi what our plan was, then thought better of it since we were now close and it would just bring more attention. Kisame and Itachi's backs were ridged, aware as we strode up to the desk, the returning ninja had kept his head titled to the side, towards us, the whole time. He was tall, as all male ninja usually are, with a traditional Hidden Leaf head-band wrapped around his head and tied in his mess of brown spiky hair. A mangled scar crossed the left side of his face, catching my attention for a second as we passed. If my memory served me right he was Namiashi Raidou, a special Jounin, I can't remember when I'd last seen him, I just remembered his hair. **(lool totally original, yes I know, and I have to admit I looked him up on the internet, do not kill me for that I needed helpp! there's sooo many characters to remember... 0.o)**

I slipped behind Itachi, keeping a couple steps back just in case he had to act quickly, I didn't want to get caught in a cross-fire of him well, shooting fire or getting caught in his Sharingan. My heart-beat raced and Miah looked like she was about to faint as we made our way to the check-in desk thing **(I forget what it's called seriously don't ask me i'm tryin here xD) **What happened next I have to admit was a bit strange.

First of all, Itachi lifted his straw hat and his face was one of pure seriousness, then I saw the three ninja's faces, they were blank. I mean literally, it looked like a second ago something had just erased all their memories, the two sat there staring up at Itachi with wide eyes, frozen, now, the third was just blank and quiet. Itachi scribbled down something in Japanese I couldn't read (stupid other language -.-) and then we started walking again, as we had turned away, I caught the slightest glimpse of Itachi's eyes, they were pure red with deep onyx black swirled in the middle, he had used his Mangekyo. The ninja didn't even attempt to follow us, actually, they just fell over. I didn't even want to know if they were dead or alive, I was scared enough as it was.

I mean, it was nice to be outside and not inside the cramped living quarters we now lived in (not that I minded staying in Itachi's room or anything..) but coming to a village all of a sudden and facing dangerous people wherever you walked wasn't exactly my chill pill. At all. I stifled a sigh and tugged on Miah's arm once we were out of range-ish and whispered low enough that I thought no one could hear except her,"You alright?"

"No, ash this.... this is crazy, I mean what if they just turn us in or something? Or leave us here! I wouldn't know what to do, we don't even speak there language, what would they do with us?" she whisper-yelled back and I shook my head. "Miah, remember when I told you they govern our lives now?" I asked softly, gently, I knew what she felt like, but still. She was quiet for a few moments and then nodded, sighing as she whispered back,"It's just..." "Alot to take in after only three days, I know what you mean," I finished for her and gave her a side hug. **(LOL christian side hug yayness xD) **

I looked up at the buildings now cascading around us, many stacked above one another, there were restraunts and flower shops and even a police station we walked past as a while, for a bit we kept with Kamiah and Deidara, but after a while Itachi began to slow down and walk beside me, I could just faintly detect the smallest traces of blood red on the outline of his irises now, and I frowned. I knew very well what the Mangekyo could do to him, it took a lot out on him, especially after activating his Sharingan twice now in the past few hours, I knew he must be wearing his energy out.

I tugged on Itachi's sleeve, and when he looked down at me I gave a sheepish smile up at him, he pulled out his translator slowly and I took it from his hand, giving him an innocent smile when he scowled down at me for taking it. I tapped Kisame's shoulder and he looked back at us, then slowed to a stop. "Kisame-san?" I asked politely, he was one of my good friends in the Akatsuki, one I most trusted. **(it's like being friends with a squirrel! only.... more... 'ima eat you if you piss me off'-ish) **"Yes, Ashley?" he replied through the translator. "I was wondering if you and Deidara could take Kamiah on ahead, Itachi-kun's tired and needs a rest," I said, ignoring the look Itachi shot me, he was suspicious.

I gave Kisame some puppy eyes and then he sighed and said,"Fine, just don't stray too far, you can't fend a lot of people off yet, especially when Itachi's wearing out." I smiled and said,"Don't worry, we'll be back with you guys soon." With that, Kisame gave a warning glance at Itachi and then followed Kamiah and Deidara off a ways down the road.

_**Itachi POV:**_

I eyed Ashley suspiciously as the others went on ahead, and even though my head was telling me to stay back from her, with many _why_'s still swimming throughout my head, my heart couldn't help but thump a little faster when she looked up into my eyes innocently. Too innocently. I was still very against the idea of training her, she just had this atmosphere around her that screamed _protection, _and not _confrontation. _I had on more than one occasion contemplated asking Pein to discontinue all of their training, these girls were no-where near ready to join our ranks.

Finally after a few moments of silence my eyes flashed and I started walking down a different road, Ashley was immediately at my side walking with me. "Take it easy Itachi-kun, you're gonna wear yourself out," she spoke through the translator after a bit of fast-paced walking. I gave her a small smile and slowed down for her, then I caught myself. _Hell does she __control every decision I make? _I thought mentally scowling until I looked down at her and caught her eyes. **( OH YEA, shout out tooo uhh Ravenfeather 0.o cuz I can't message u cuz u haven't added my story 0.o anyways, bipolar is like, changing emotions A LOT and quickly and getting mad and stuff xD)**

That look, it was so full of concern for me... and it was laced still with that emotion I still couldn't yet put my finger on the name of. An odd sensation ran up my spine as we stopped in the middle of a deserted road and watched each other's eyes. I ached to kiss right then and there, I ached for someone to just take me into their arms, I hadn't been loved or wanted in so long... I forgot what it felt like, and I wanted that feeling back, no matter what it would cost me. Even my life.

I couldn't even swear at myself for thinking different thoughts of kissing Ashley, all I wanted was just... her. It was almost like the feeling I got last night when we were in bed about to sleep, well, her sleep. Ashley's eyes turned away from me and looked up, looking confused for a bit. I couldn't put her through the torture that would come if I gave in and took her, she'd become hunted, even if she wasn't already for being part of the Akatsuki. If she were with me... god I can't even think what would happen.

My arguments from last night surfaced among my other rants in my mind until finally I noticed what Ashley was now staring at. My mouth almost dropped open before I caught myself but I couldn't help the surprised look crossing my face. We were standing in front of the closed off Uchiha estate, the yellow crime scene tape was still strewn across the opened gates, the buildings of my old home looked completely deserted, a ghost town... I felt a small pang in my heart.

My eyes roamed over every once forgotten detail, and memories of that night began to surface. I shut them to hide my feelings from Ashley as I took off my straw hat off my head, my dark hair I'd inherited from my father's side of the family. When I opened my eyes again she was watching me again, quietly, I hadn't noticed her hand grabbing my right arm's cloak sleeve in her hand.

"Can we go look? If you don't want to I would understand," she said gently into the translator, or as gently as it came out to be in my language, I looked back up at my old home and then looked back down at her, forcing all of my thoughts to be blank and quiet as I nodded. _Damnit why why does she have to be able to make me follow her, what if something happens and I can't fucking protect her? _A thought floated into my head and my eyes flashed, I was already weak from using my Sharingan twice now, I didn't need to get in a fight with anyone.

Especially when I had an untrained girl with me who I'd have to protect also. I vaguely wondered how the others were going, especially Sasori, he had Alice and Catie to keep after on his own. I also wondered if Hidan had sacrificed Mary Ruth to Jashin yet, I tried not to snicker at that thought, poor Hidan. I barely even noticed the deserted buldings as we walked through the Uchiha estate, my thouhts were straying everywhere, most of them centered on the girl still holding my cloak sleeve.

I was actually quite.... grateful for her to lead me around, I liked the way she gently tugged on my sleeve as she lead me around, silently watching everything. Eventually she stopped me, we were at a stream I'd played in when I was little, before Sasuke was born. Ashley sat down at my feet and tugged on my sleeve, indicating she wished my to sit too.

I sat down and scooted next to her, feeling a little relieved to have a bit of a rest now, when I looked at her, she was smiling to herself and shooting shy glances at me. I gave impish smiles back every now and then. The cool breeze trailed around us, and the shade from the towering green-leafed trees helped to relax us both. I leaned back and held my upper-body up with my hands behind my and closed my eyes.

"You can sleep if you want, I can keep watch well enough, it's still closed off here, so it's alright... I hope," Ashley said through the translator, I contemplated for a bit and then decided that if someone showed up I could detect it before anything happened, and with that I laid back and closed my eyes once again. After a while I was encased in a light slumber, my dreams soon turning into one with the very blond sitting next to me in it....

_**Kamiah's POV: (FINALLY!)**_

"OH MY GOD IT'S A CHIPMUNK!" I squealed as we passed a training park, luckily no one was using said park. Kisame gave me an odd look and Deidara raised his visible eyebrow and then snorted and smiled at me. "Not so loud, you'll attract attention," he told me and shook his head, I grinned at him before blushing. "Fine fine," I said and giggled, I felt a bit better now, since it was just Kisame, Deidara, and I alone and away from the other people, Deidara had insisted on taking a rest and was now sitting on a rock with his cloak tied around his waist.

When he'd first shed his cloak I had been slightly amazed and a little scared, because under his mesh shirt was the vague outline of a huge mouth on the left side of his chest, even if it looked stitched closed it still frightened me a little, it wasn't every day you got to see that. Deidara had glanced down shyly and then told me through his translator that he knew it was freakish to have that.

I was a bit taken aback, there was nothing wrong with him, and I told him that, and then I had gently reached out and touched the mesh over my new discovery. "It won't hurt you," he said gently through his translator as Kisame observed, standing guard. "I know, you're too nice to let it hurt me," I replied smiling again at him, I couldn't help it, he was just so cute!

Ok I admit, I was still on hyper-aware mode, my senses trying to pick up every tiny detail I could to reassure me nothing bad was coming. Even if I had two well trained S class criminal Akatsuki with me. I softened and relaxed after a while of relaxing in the sun with them both, they weren't all that bad once you got to know them, they were more like... lost souls, misunderstood in the world and criticized because of it, and I thought that was unfair and cruel to them. It was just like Ashley had told me, I realized.

She really did understand them, a lot more than the rest of us did, but that's always been Ashley, she never judges unless she has a reason too. Usually, it has to be a very good reason. I wondered if she was alright as I sat between Deidara's dangling legs in front of the rock, I hoped her and Itachi were alright. I sat quietly, soaking up the sun, as Deidara shifted and started speaking to Kisame in Japanese.

_**Deidara's POV: (OMG yay!)**_

I softened as Kamiah sat below me in front of the rock, her dark hair flowing gently in the breeze, she'd finally calmed down.

I couldn't deny the many feelings that coursed through my veins for her now, it was very frightening at first, knowing she'd liked me for quite some time and then feeling so... protective of her, lately. I hated to admit it, but I knew the protectiveness over her was exactly like the protective look Itachi now gave Ashley, it was so clear to see whenever he looked at her.

My right ear twitched as it caught the faintest trace of sound, Kisame shifted his sword over his shoulder and asked in a low voice,"Did you hear that?" "Yeah," I replied and tilted my head to the side, flipping my hair back out of my left eyes view. I turned on my scope and looking about silently, trying not to make Kamiah nervous again.

Kisame tilted his head upwards in another direction, and when I looked I saw a few genins approaching with their instructor, luckily though, they hadn't spotted us yet. "Let's go," Kisame muttered and I nodded, even if I was itching to set a bomb off over this gawd-damned village. I nudged Kamiah's shoulder with my foot and gestured for her to stand. When she did she immediately caught site of the approaching ninjas and quickly hopped up into a tree.

I soon followed and glanced back, slowly reaching back and sliding my hand into my pocket of clay. "Deidara," Kisame cautioned as he let Kamiah go ahead of him so he could stop on a branch a little ways from me, looking back and tightening his grip on his sword. I sighed, defeated, and hopped to the next branch and the next until I was standing next to him quietly. "I know, I know," I said defensively as his eyes bored into me, he knew what I was about to do, and he knew I knew very well Konan had warned us earlier not to, that was a direct order from Pein as well.

I took off after Kamiah and after a few seconds reached her and overtook her, flying through the trees and quickening the pace, I was trying to keep her from seeing me mad, and to keep them away so I wouldn't snap at them. These villagers were controlled. I glared ahead and then eventually calmed down, sighing silently and slowing 'till I was racing next to Kamiah, her glancing at me warily every now and then.

Kisame kept to the rear of us for a while, and soon enough we were back on the ground walking among the villagers. Kamiah looked around curiously and nervously every where we went, the villagers in turn gave us odd looks, suspicious as always. I kept close to her, me flanking her right side and Kisame a little behind her left. "Hn," I muttered quietly when I caught her gaze once, it was a few hours after noon now, and we still needed to find Itachi and Ashley and get back to the hideout.

Eventually we cut down a side alley-way and I grabbed some clay from my pack, my left mouthed hand chewing on it and molding it until a small clay bird appeared. "Doesn't all your artwork explode?" Kamiah asked through my translator, I grinned at her. "Some of it, this one won't, this one's going to find Itachi and Ashley, we can trail it," I replied, she smiled and batter her eyelashes at me innocently, she was pleased. I fought off the urge to do a victory dance.

It was definitely odd, the feelings I had for her, but I had to admit she kept me calm, I don't think I could ever snap at her, at least not now, once we got into training I think I'd be a little more livid with her, but until then I just wanted to make her smile. "Talk about cheesy," I muttered to myself as the white bird flew off in the total opposite direction we'd come. Kisame gave me a look and snorted.

I scowled back as the bird started to slow, we were getting close, finally.

_**Itachi's POV: **_

**(BTW this like back to im and like an hour after he went to sleep) **I was waking slowly, the darkness had been peaceful as it had consumed me, and I was grateful nothing had happened while I rested. I caught Ashley's eye and smiled a small smile and sat up, her eyes sparkled a little up at me and then turned and nodded behind us. When I looked I just caught site of a small white bird coming over the building, it was from Deidara.

Speak of the devil, a moment later there he was, his black cloak tied around his waist and flapping aimlessly as he hopped on the roof-top, Kamiah soon followed and let out a soft squeal when she caught site of Ashley. Kisame came last, his eyes searching around before he hopped to the ground with the other two.

As much as I'd have loved to stay here all day resting in the shade with Ashley (much to my annoyance, causing a few rants and many more Why's to enter my mind) I knew it was getting late and that we had to head on back already. I was a bit sad as I stood and placed my straw hat back on my head, I hadn't gotten to show Ashley around, since she'd let me rest. I was also grateful, she knew she was giving up a tour of the village, but seeing as she apparently knew everything about us, I guessed she probably knew a lot about the village already.

"Itachi-kun," Kisame said, concern evident in his eyes, I bru shed the silent question off with a look at the blond standing next to me. Kisame grinned a toothy grin at her and she smiled in return, blushing a little. I tried not to let jealousy overwhelm me, _Jesus what was wrong with me? _

"We'd best be heading back, Pein's going to flip if we're not back before sun-up tomorrow with these two," Deidara muttered and watched Kamiah curiously as her and Ashley exchanged small talk. I beckoned Ashley to follow me, and she obeyed quickly, falling into step with me as we headed for the entrance to the village. Kisame flanked her left side and Deidara trailed ahead with Kamiah behind him.

The sun was beginning to set by the time we finally reached the gate, it made everything look fiery. I especially couldn't help but like the way it made Ashley's eyes look, it made them... well, sparkle and shine like the setting sun, it made an electric current flash up my spine every time she looked over at me and caught me looking back, I gave her a few smiles as we headed through the gate and back the way we'd come. I checked with my Sharingan and found no one following us, which relieved me a bit.

As we entered the trees along the path I stopped and took a last look at my old village, so many memories flooded through me, the most clear was that of the night I'd fled the villages, the same night I'd slaughtered all of my clan-mates except my brother... I forced myself not to think it, it always made more _Why_'s enter my head, along with a dull ache in my heart that hadn't surfaced until now.

My evil mind took control for a second and I had a thought that made me both want to cringe and smile at the same time. What I thought was a picture of me and Ashley together... in the Uchiha estate. Living like there was no worries or anything, that everything was alright.

I shoved that thought to the back of my mind and looked towards her, nothing would ever be ok. Not until I explained to Sasuke why I did it, and why I didn't kill him. Or maybe... STOP IT. Stop it now. You don't need to put her through that, even if she likes you and she's cute and sweet and everything... GOD. _I need a leash on myself, I'm getting way to caught up, _I thought silently as I watched the other up ahead, and I started moving from branch to branch again.

**OMG YAY**

**Finally chapter 3, I stayed up soooo late last night**

**and tonight working on itt,**

**I hope you guys like!**

**MORE CYBER COOKIES AND NOW HUGS **

**IF YOU REVIEW ^^**

**you guys ROCK**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yay chapter 4! **_

_***gives everyone who replied cyber cookies and hugs***_

_**hope you guys like'z ^^**_

**~Bells**

_**Ashley POV:**_

**(BTW this is like a few hours after they left the village) **The sky had darkened to shades of black and blue by the time we made it back to our new home, and once we entered back through the cave opening everything had gone black. My eyes adjusted silently after a few moments, and I could hear the soft _tap... tap... tap... _of a stalactite dripping fluids from the thousand feet above our heads. Kisame, Deidara, and Itachi seemed to blend into the darkness as they walked, their footsteps just barely heard to my ears, and I caught site of their heads flickering this way and that every now and then, always watching... waiting...

Though for what, I wasn't so sure as of now, we were back in the semi-safety of the hide-out, and from what I could tell no one had followed us. Though there was the possibility of a band of ninja's on a mission coming upon us as we left this morning and going to investigate, or I could even go so far as to assume that a band of rogue's had stumbled upon us earlier as well.

I didn't dare ask Itachi through his translator, whatever they were scanning for, if anything, it would probably be alerted to our where-abouts as soon as I spoke. _You know, you could just be making the assumptions that aren't true, they're probably just making sure everything is as it should be, who knows? _My mind silently asked, and I relaxed a little, if for a moment, before the screeching started.

I had to clamp my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming myself as hundreds upon hundreds of small, dark figures swooped down above our heads. My back was rigid, my eyes wide, and I vaguely noticed Kamiah crouching down a few feet away from me, covering her head. "Jesus what are those thing!" she shrieked to me. It took a few more moments, or maybe minutes it felt like, for me to get a grip and realized the Akatsuki members hadn't even flinched.

"Bats..." the second realizations dinged on me, and Miah and I let out a breath of relief, relaxing. _That's what they were probably checking for, _I mentally whispered to myself. I glanced to Itachi's form on my right, and a couple more minutes rained on before the massive parade of bats finally passed into the night. Then they began moving again, Kamiah and I scrambling to catch up again.

Once we had exited and found the door, it's soft glow from the light on the other side basking us in it as soon as Kisame opened the door, I finally really relaxed. Then the weariness from the whole day finally took hold and I slumped, rubbing my forehead. Itachi waited by my side, watching me casually next to the kitchen as Kisame, Deidara, and Kamiah retired to their rooms. Pein was still in his arm chair, his legs crossed and fingers clutching the arms gently as he stared at the Tv, the gray rings of his eyes looking almost hypnotic as usual. Konan was seated on the couch, by the edge closest to Pein (which was the right side of the couch) her head bowed, staring off distantly as she thought on her own.

Thought I'm sure her thoughts were on Pein himself, I'd seen the way she looked at him, there was more than just worry for his health and condition in her eyes. Itachi's head tilted in Pein's direction, his eyes flickering to the man in the chair. I barely stifled a yawn as itachi mumbled something to him.

_**Itachi POV:**_

**(BTW this is still in the house, it's still where we left off with Ashley) **"Are the others back yet?" I mumbled low enough to Pein, his eyes briefly flashing to me as he replied,"All but Zetsu, Raylin, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Mary Ruth." Personally, I wasn't surprised they weren't back yet, Hidan had probably been getting after Mary Ruth, trying to sacrifice her to Jashin. Kakuzu must've taken him somewhere to cool down, hopefully, without losing Mary Ruth. Zetsu would probably be back soon enough, and I vaguely hoped that he hadn't decided to eat Raylin.

That was just what we needed, two lost apprentices. I nodded my head and glanced down at Ashley, her face was drooped, she looked so tired. I was happy she'd given me a chance to sleep earlier, being that I'd stayed up all night the night before, and then combine that with using my Mangekyo twice, I had been pretty wiped. Though looking back it had been a pretty dangerous thing to do, leaving her defenseless like that, but everything had been alright, and now we were back.

"You should let her rest, Itachi-san," Pein spoke gently enough, not looking up this time. I nodded my appreciation for being dismissed and then motioned for Ashley to follow. We entered through the frame and into the hallway, and as soon as I shut my, well now 'our', bedroom door, I immediately shed my cloak. I distantly felt a shock wave crawl up my spine, she was watching me as she gathered her pajamas from her duffle bag, and I gave her a soft, small smile, which she returned shyly.

I shed my mesh shirt and tank-top, leaving only my ninja pants on, kicking off my sandals in the process. I took out the pony-tail holder gathering my hair at the back of my neck and shook my head, closing my eyes and stifling a yawn. All my senses snapped to attention, however, as soon as the bathroom door opened.

She was as breath-taking as ever, I couldn't help but just stare, trying very hard not to go over and scoop her up into my arms, the pull to her was increasing so much, and so quickly! It was so hard to just stand there as she blushed and stood herself. She was wearing a different tank-top, white, that cut low and was quite fitting, it clung to her every curve. She also wore a pair of sweat pants, her hair fluffed out around her shoulders and framed her face, her dark, deep eyes watching me curiously now.

I had to swallow hard before I finally shifted my gaze, my jaw clenching and my eyes flickering, smoldering with so many emotions. My mind had gone blank for once, not one question entered my mind, it was just the vision of her. I distantly walked to the left side of the bed, pealing back the covers and sliding down under them. I kept my gaze on the sheets until I felt the bed crease next to me, my gaze flickered to her after a few more moments of silence.

She blushed and looked away when I caught her watching me, and I couldn't help the smile. She was definitely growing on me, though it still felt so foreign to me to just smile anymore. My heart even beat faster when she looked back up at me, giving me another shy smile in return; I scooted closer to her and laid down as she turned off the lamp on her side of the bed, when my eyes adjusted she was laying down right next to me.

I felt my guard go up a bit, but relaxed as she turned onto her stomach and closed her eyes. I had to resist the urge to mumble goodnight to her, since I knew she wouldn't understand without the translator. I wondered if maybe... someday... I would be able to teach her a little bit of my language, or something.

I shook off the thought, it was too soon to think things like that, first I had to get her trained, then I could worry about everything else. Tomorrow when we all got up before the girls again, we would find out what our next assignment for them was. I wondered if Pein would already have us start training them so soon in Jutsu. I mentally scoffed at that, they would have to learn chakra controlling skills first, and then slowly progress into Jutsu and then we'd have to take them on missions.

After a while longer, I finally eased into a deep sleep, trying not to worry about what would happen next.

_**Ok, hope you guys liked!**_

_**Sadly, I'm not gonna write for about a week**_

_**'Cuz I still got school and stuff**_

_**Butttt once I'm out I shall write**_

_**Reply for more cyber cookies! yay!**_

_**This time dey ish sugar cookies O:**_

_**haha, you guys r epic, read soon**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yay chapter 5! **_

_***gives everyone who replied cyber sugar cookies***_

_**hope you guys like'z ^^**_

_**Ohmygosh I stayed up sooo late on this...**_

**~Bells**

_**Konan's POV: (haha finally!) **_

**(Okayyyyy, i'm purty sure this is the next morning 0.o or whatever... in our time it's like... 4 in the morning there so yea, next morning) **I tried not to sigh as I helped Pein-sama into his chair, he was looking especially faint today, the faint shadow of his form swirling as usual, only now it seemed more.. well, faded. Worry creased my brow a tiny bit as I stood to the side of his chair, waiting for my orders of the day.

I still found it quite odd how we'd wound up here, I mean, we'd been together so long, ever since we'd been kids, and now we ran our own 'Organization', and even had six new apprentices to count for it. I tried not to scowl when I thought of those girls, they seemed too... different to me. I mean heck, we'd gotten them from a whole other world just to train them. I don't even have a clue as to how Pein-sama found out about the other universe itself, it was another mystery to my mind that I doubted I'd ever find the answer to.

It was also very easy to see that those girls were something different, and not just the way they acted, but the way they looked. Their eyes were not as sharp looking, more rounded and cloudy, filled with more emotions than most ninja could ever fathom. Their hair was another thing, the styles may be similar, but the way it looked was another give-away, it was more... wiry and stuck out compared to ours. And even sometimes if they stood a certain way, you could catch the slightest flicker of this... edge to their bodies, like an outline, that made them more... 3D in a way, it was all so odd and so confusing.

And then there was how small they were, very petite compared to our stature, even a genin in some village would be more... statuesque, not as filled out as these girls were, they had more bulk to them, I should say. There was some muscle that you could detect, but not as much as an ordinary ninja of their age would have. Their fingers weren't as roughed and edged as ours either, or as skilled with precission yet, but they did have this air about them... especially Ashley, that showed they were trying to adjust, and adjusting quicker then Pein and I had originally thought.

Pein's swirling gray eyes caught mine and held, and I couldn't help but soften at the site of him, he was a lot stronger then most would take him for half the time, but also a lot more vulnerable after using his six different bodies, I hate the strain it puts on him. I gingerly placed my hand over his and he gave mine a soft squeeze of assurance, and I felt my heart flutter silently, though I didn't doubt for a second that he couldn't hear it. **(Dear lord finally a Pein/Konan moment xD haha)**

When he let my hand go I took my place on the couch, resting my hands in my lap and keeping an eye on him as some petty show came on. I brushes a hand through my hair after a short while when I heard a stir down the hall, near Zetsu's door. "Not surprising he's up," I'm mumbled more to myself than anything until I caught the snicker behind me. "No fucking surprise you never seem to think I actually get up this fucking early, eh, Konan-sama?" Hidan smirked as he told me, plopping down next to me on the couch and fiddling with his scythe.

I shot a dark glare his way to shut him up as I replied,"Well not really considering you came home about three hours ago." "Hey, hey, ain't my fault the little bitch wouldn't fucking cooperate," Hidan shot back, absentmindedly brushing one of his hands back over his slicked back white hair, his purple eyes flashing.

"You left out the part where you almost murdered her in that run-down Saki and rice shop," Kakuzu grumbled out as he walked through the doorway in his usual ninja pants and shirt, mask over his mouth and head with just the top part of his nose and his eyes showing. Hidan started firing off curses back at him as Kakuzu pinches his brow and shook his head. I fingered at my piercings below my bottom lip, almost detached, as I waited for everyone else to wake up.

Kakuzu took his place in one of the island chairs, eating his form of breakfast as everything became silent again. Though, about a half hour later Zetsu and Tobi had joined us, and soon Itachi and Sasori followed, with Deidara and Kisame coming in lastly. Zetsu had come back not much earlier than Hidan, his slow pace had been because he'd had to stop and feed for a while, being that he knew he might not get the chance for some time while training Raylin. I wasn't surprised the girls weren't up yet, we'd been getting up earlier so we could have meetings without them awake yet, and until they had started training Jutsu the girls wouldn't be up until a few hours from now.

Itachi's eyes seemed so much lighter these days, I couldn't help but note that fact, as well as Deidara's. I admit I was a tad worried for them, especially Itachi, he'd been on his own so long, and we couldn't afford something wrong happening, though I figured Itachi would never let his guard so low around Ashley that she'd be able to start something. Even if I could already see how much she'd wriggled her way into his heart, and so quickly, too.

Deidara I wasn't so worried about, he was still young enough at heart and I knew that if he fell that much for Kamiah and decided to make her his he wouldn't get into much trouble as Itachi would. At least, I hoped.

While everyone set about eating breakfast or chatting about what happened yesterday, I still kept an eye on Pein, I couldn't believe he'd made this decision so quickly, it'd only been about 3 days since we'd taken these girls. As conversation and things started to die down I finally cleared my throat a little to get everyone's attention.

_**Itachi POV:**_

**(BTW this is likee back when Itachi first wakes up in their room) **I took a lot just to get up the nerve to wake up, sleeping was one of the best things most of the time. Well, mostly... until the nightmares start. Yes, I have nightmares, it shouldn't be surprising considering I basically slaughtered my whole family. I mentally sighed as I rolled onto my back, another day awaits.

I looked down at the form sleeping quietly next to me and fought off the urge to smile, she looked so peaceful and calm, like a child almost. I mentally kicked myself, Jesus I seriously do need a leash on me. I slowly disentangled my legs from hers, since they'd tangled with hers during the night as we slept, and I tried not to wake her as I got up.

I slid on another tank-top and mesh shirt, ninja pants as usual, pocketed my translator (we had to take it everywhere with us), and left my cloak on the floor, I doubted we'd need it today. I silently opened the door, glancing back at Ashley one more time to make sure I didn't stir her, then shut it and walked into the living room. Almost everyone was up, going about like normal every morning. Only I could see the tension in everyone's faces, who knew what we were going to do today, we'd only been informed of the first three days we'd spend with these girls, no more.

As Sasori finally came in, followed later by Deidara and finally Kisame, I knew it was time for business. I didn't even grab breakfast, my nerves were a bit too on edge to eat much lately. **(aww poo Itachi... don't worry I won't make him anorexic or however you spell it xDD hahaha) **Soon after, Konan finally cleared her throat, I'd guess that today she was in charge, Leader-sama was looking a bit more faint today, he needed a day off at the least. I bet we all did, but we'd never say that, technically these past three days have been our day off, and until we began taking the girls on missions it'd be a bit like that, I supposed.

"Alright, as you all know we need to continue training these girls, the next assignment is for us to see how well they can control their chakra, and also determine how much they each harbor in order to try and determine what forms of Jutsu would be best for them," Konan announced as she fumbled with one of her piercings under her lower lip, she seemed a bit drawn out today, probably worrying about Leader-sama as always. Needless to say, most of us threw her puzzled looks, especially Hidan.

"I have to teach the little shit how to control chakra?" Hidan blurted, and we all chuckled a little at him. **(gawd I love Hidan xDD he's so fun with words, even if he looks like a panda in Jashin form.) **"Well what did you expect, that they'd just learn it themselves, they aren't our APPRENTICES for nothing," Kakuzu grumbled out at him, his brow twitching and eyes flashing at his partner, making us chuckle more. "Kakuzu-san is right, these girls are our responsibility now," Konan added, sounding almost interested.

"Alright un, how're we going to train them how to control chakra and determine how much chakra they hold?" Deidara asked curiously, basically saying what most of us were probably wondering. Konan showed a small, ghost of a smile at the question as she stood, saying, "Come with me Deidara-san, I'll need your clay for it, we're going to make a clay body mold that can flow chakra throughout it, I will use my paper to coat over your clay so it doesn't detonate on contact with their chakra."

Deidara gave her an odd look until it must've registered in his mind, then he nodded and followed her down the hallway. "What the fuck? What the hell does she need that shit for, how's that shit gonna help?" Hidan blurted when everything had gone reasonably quiet. I tried not to snort as I replied,"The clay body will conduct the girls chakra once they figure out how to transfer it into the clay molding, if they have a lot of chakra it will flow throughout the body brightly, showing the tubes of paper Konan will put in it, if they have little chakra the veins will barely glow, at least that's what I believe, right, leader-sama?"

I looked over at Pein when I was done, and he nodded back at me, smiling faintly. Hidan for once was quiet now, having a pondering look on his face, idly stroking the Jashin symbol on his necklace as he thought. I went around and sat down in the couch on the left side, staring at the Tv silently as we all waited for our apprentices to wake up so we could get on with the day.

**OMG**

**Cliffyyy... ish haha sorry guyss and gals**

**I'll get up the next chappie soon as I figure everything out xD**

**andd whoever replies this time getss**

**STUFFED ANIMALLSSS OF THEIR CHOICEE**

**andd chocolate chip cyber cookies**

**Because I love you all xD**

**ROCK ON ME LOVES **

**gawd i'm hyper...**

**~BellsBells ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay!**

**Finally, chapter 6 x.x **

**I'm sooooo sorry for not updating quickly, I've been...**

***cough cough* slacking *cough cough***

**I'm horrible I know xD **

**BUT HERE IT ISSS YAYYY**

**I tried my best on this, I was kinda... in a weird mood when I was writing it **

**soooo don't be surprised if it sounds... off xD**

**OH OH here everyone who replied!**

***gives you guys cyber cookies and whatever stuffed animal you want***

**Enjoy!**

**~_Bellsy!_**

_**Ashley POV: (yay~~)**_

I fell out of bed.

I complained grumpily after I had _whooshed _out of the covers and onto the stupid floor, sitting on my butt with my arm slung over the nightstand, half asleep but still trying not to knock the lamp off. I steadied myself as my mind swirled. "Well... that's a lovely way to wake up," I muttered as I hauled my butt off the ground, though I desperately wanted to just lay there and become a vegetable. **(it's a sad day when you fall out of bed and want to be a vegetable... XD)**

I cast a glance over at Itachi's side of the bed, pretty happy I hadn't like... totally freaked him out. I could just see the look on his face, flipped out and thinking someone had ambushed our- well, his- room. I chuckled softly at that thought and stretched, making my back pop, oh yes, I knew this day was going to be just wonderful.

Just. Wonderful.

_Oi, stop being cranky and get dressed, another day in the Akatsuki awaits you lazy person, _I thought to myself and sighed, _Catie's rubbin' off on ya. _I grabbed my duffle bag and dragging my feet sulkily into the bathroom, I really didn't want to be up right now. I changed out of my tank-top and into my turquoise spaghetti strapped tank-top I'd worn the second day we'd been here, I lazily tied my hair back in a messy pony-tail after taming the nots in it with my brush, then yawned and exited the bathroom.

Stuffing my duffle bag back under the bed and stretching again, letting my muscles loosen themselves up for today, I didn't know why, but I figured today would have a lot more physical stuff thrown into our apprentice work, and I figured it'd be better to just relax before all hell broke loose and I started getting sore and fighting with Mary Ruth and all that wonderful goodness.

I snorted at myself, then giggled, I seriously think this stuff is starting to get to me. I'm laughing. At myself. With no one around. It's wonderful. Finally I hauled myself to the door and opened it quietly, standing straight and walking through it, then closing it. When I turned around I almost had a heart-attack, for there, standing before me, was Catie.

"Jesus Cat you almost gave me a heart attack!" I exclaimed, slapping my hand over my heart. She only giggled and teased,saying,"It's not my fault your liking Itachi makes you sooo clueless." I smirked and gave her a hug, replying,"I'm gonna ignore that right now, because we need to focus on today, ok?" She nodded and I leaned in and whispered quietly,"We don't know what'd going to happen today, we've got to keep our guards up, tell the others when they get up ok?" She nodded again, her hazel eyes flashing determinedly, then she snorted,"Mary Ruth won't listen, betcha anything."

I smiled anyways and walked beside her into the living room, trying no to blush as I caught Itachi's eye, and trying to ignore the sparks that shot up my back when he looked at me and nodded his hello. Catie smirked next to me and wiggled her eyebrows knowingly, then strutted in front of the couch in her jeans, flip-flops, and purple tank-top. I rolled my eyes and followed her, nodding and smiling sheepishly to the other Akatsuki members in my way of saying 'helloooooo sunshine, good morning'.

I knew I wasn't in the best of moods today, but it was mostly because I was really on guard, considering today would either be the starting of our training or something else. I had been doing good lately, keeping calm and everything, but underneath my nerves were jumping everywhere, mostly because I had no idea what was going to happen each day, we were all at risk. High risk, actually, but I took a calming breath and let it out slowly, no matter what, I had to keep reminding myself that they had control of our lives, and if they hadn't killed any of us yet, everything should be alright.

I felt my back tense a bit as Itachi sat down on the left side of the couch, his legs on either side of my shoulders, pinning my in basically. I caught Catie snickering and sent her a look, mumbling,"You still have to make-out with Sasori you know?" She blushes and shut up and I snickered right back, soon relaxing back against the couch, sitting still on the floor with my legs crossed.

Even if we were in danger, I don't think I would've given up the chance to at least catch a few glimpses of Itachi himself, and the other Akatsuki members, it was like meeting your favorite famous star person, only... a lot more deadly. Itachi's right leg pressed up against my right shoulder, and as I felt a tingling sensation rise up my back I lost my train of thought for a while.

Hesitantly I let my head rest against his knee, making his knee twitch slightly for a second before stilling and relaxing against my temple. "Awww...," I heard Catie mumble to my right. **(OH YEAH, finally an Itachi/me moment, yeesh, and for all of you people out there begging me to reveal the couples you'll just have to wait XD sworry, I love you all! ESPECIALLY THE PERSON WHO GAVE ME FUDGE, I LOVE YOU. FUDGE IS DANG GOOD. I will not let that squirrel over there get it... even If it's trying to steal MY FUDGE. MY BEAUTFIFUL FUDGE.)**

A few moments later Kamiah stumbled in, half awake, but by the tension I could practically see around her I knew she was sore from yesterday, I think where we went to was the farthest village from the Akatsuki base, and I myself could feel the knots in my back and calf muscles. Kamiah came around the couch and flopped down next to Catie, leaning back against the vacant part of the couch as we sat on the floor. "Morning Miah," Catie and I greeted, and she smiled in return as she replied,"Mornin'."

"You should've seen what happened when I freaked Ashley out! I got her good, it was funny," Catie whispered in Kamiah's ear, giggling in the process and making Kamiah giggled too. I scowled and murmured,"It wasn't THAT funny, you almost gave me a heart attack." Catie snickered and retorted,"Well a real ninja women would've heard me down the hall, jeez Ash, you're loosing your touch."

I raised an eyebrow,"Oh really?" Catie nodded, though her smug look fell a little when she caught the evilness in my eyes. I tilted my head back and looked up at Itachi, tugging on his leg until he pulled out his translator, asking simply,"Hmm?" "Is it ok if I tackle Catie?" I replied, making Catie shift a little next to me, I shot her a evil look. Itachi raised an eyebrow and I caught the faintest trace of amusement flash across his onyx eyes before he nodded a small nod that only I caught.

And that's how it started.

I launched myself at Catie before anyone had time to blink and pretty soon we were rolling across the ground in front of the Tv, giggling and squealing as Catie tried to get out of my grasp. I pinned her down and raised an eyebrow before I started tickling her. "Still think I'm loosing my touch?" I questioned when I let her breathe. "N-no," she replied catching her breath. I tickled her sides a little more and replied,"I can't hear you!" "NO NO OK OK I GIVE YOU WIN," she squealed back at me.

"Oh let the poor girl up Ash before she wets herself," Alice giggled from the Island, seated next to Kakuzu eating some cereal. I pouted and got off Catie, catching her hands when she tried to get me back, I raised an eyebrow playfully. She scowled at me and then smiled as we resumed our regular positions. I glanced up at Itachi and found his eyes trained on me, and I had to resist the urge to stick my tongue out at him when I found that trace of amusement I'd seen in his eyes earlier more present now.

He shook his head and looked back to the Tv as Ray and Mary Ruth finally made their presence known. Ray snorted and ask,"I'm not even going to ask what all that squealing was I just heard that woke me up." Alice laughed as she put away her bowl and spoon she had just cleaned, yeah I know, kind of odd to think they had spoons. **(To me it's like... well actually idk what it's like because you see everything these days xD) **

I stole a glance at Pein and caught his ringed, swirling purple eyes, they looked a bit amused as well, and I gave him a small smile. I could barely catch the smile he returned to me, he looked so faint today, I let him see the concern in my eyes, but he didn't give me another reaction, for he stood and motioned slightly, making the other Akatsuki members stand, too. It was then I noticed the absence of Konan and Deidara, and that made my eyebrows furrow in confusion.

Catie, Kamiah, and I stood from our place on the ground, me following Itachi when he motioned for me. We all filed through the arch, following Pein down the hall. Well, technically I was following Itachi since he was behind Pein, then behind my was Kisame and everyone else. We passed everyone's rooms and stopped at the door next to the paper room that we'd been in on first day here. Only, this door was on the right side of the hallway, across the door that led up to the other room where they'd watched us from.

When we entered into this room, I was surprised to find it had a concrete floor with light gray walls, it was just a bit bigger than Itachi and I's room, and lying in the center of the floor was what looked like a person, only they were made of clay. Itachi-kun shook his head at me when I looked up at him with question written all across my face, I guess we'd just have to find out.

**Okay, now I feel bad again...**

**I got stuck XD **

**soooo it's another cliffy**

**BUT if you guys stick wiv it I promise chapter 7 will be up VERY SOON**

**No more slacking bells, bad girl.**

**Self: yes I know T.T**

**Anywaysss, this time if you guys reply you gettt**

**HUGSSSSS ANDDD SOME FUDGE or whatever you want xD**

**I love you all! I'm very sorry I was late x.x**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Agh, finally! Chapter 7 for real...**_

_**Sorry it's so late! I had to do... stuff.. x.x editting and shiz (excuse my language) **_

_**Hidan: I don't care.**_

_**Me: well of course you don't! You swear like a sailor xD**_

_**Hidan: you know you love it ~creepy perv side is present~**_

_**Me: o.o **_

_**Itachi: grrrrrrr**_

_**hehe ANYWAYS for those of you who said the original chapter 7 was short it's cuz it was a preview of this chapter 0.o and an A/n... sorry x.x**_

_**anyways!**_

_**Enjoy~~**_

_**~Ashley **_

_**Itachi POV:**_

"Who's going first?" Pein asked barely above a whisper, and I glanced to Kisame, silently asking if he was ok for having Ashley go first. He gave a curt nod but before I could motion for Ashley to follow us forward, Hidan nudged Mary Ruth, making her stumble a little before righting herself and standing with her back now straight before him.

"We might as well get it the fuck over with," Hidan stated as Kakuzu's eyes flickered in annoyance at his partner. Pein gave a quiet nod as Konan motioned Mary Ruth over to the model on the floor, giving her a sharp look when Mary Ruth stood her ground stubbornly and said something in her language, then scowled.

Ashley shifted slightly next to me, and when I glanced down at her, her eyes were focused intently on the brown haired girl, and the look in those blue orbs very nearly sent a shiver down my spine, they were laced with a lethal intent that I could just barely make out under the calmed expression she had on her face.

It took all of me not to see it as a threat as I watched her closely, and only when she shot something back in her language at Mary Ruth and relaxed her pose did I look away. She was still different to me, that was for sure, considering that a few days ago I never would have imagined that emotion crossing her eyes.

And it was then that I figured she wasn't as innocent as I had originally thought, given the other signs like the one when she'd surprised us all in the meadow by spooking Kamiah into giving her drawing book back.

I distantly thought of when we were in the school bus, taking them to the destination of where the portal back to our world was, when we had all basically agreed that these girls would be a handful. Only now was I realizing the truth of that, but I pushed the thought aside, these girls would become good ninja some day, and training them to be those ninja would entail all of this, no matter if we wanted it or not.

Mary Ruth finally let up and sauntered over to Konan, who knelt down and pulled Hidan's apprentice down next to her on the right side of the clay figure. I tried not to chuckle as Konan handled Mary Ruth like a small child that needed a bit extra help in learning how to do something, and I vaguely noticed a small smile playing at everyone else's lips as Konan took Mary Ruth's hands a little roughly and placed them on the figure's chest, and without giving any other sense of direction, she stood up and watched the girl intently.

Mary Ruth's confused face was enough for Hidan to snort and utter a few curses at her before kneeling down next to her and placing one hand on the figured right thigh, giving her a smug look as the tubes in the figure lit up with a ghostly blue color, glowing brightly to show how much chakra he had as he tried to demonstrate how to do it.

Mary Ruth's cheeks flared with embarrassment at having to be shown how it would be done, but she nodded and Konan motioned, annoyedly, for Hidan to resume his place as Tobi exclaimed,"Hidan-sama does care!" "No, Hidan-sama doesn't give a shit except when it comes to proving my apprentice is fucking better than fucking yours," Hidan retorted as he idly stroked the Jashin symbol on the chain around his neck. Though, I think we all caught the slightest amount of sarcasm in his voice as we all gave a curt chuckle at him.

We watched as Mary Ruth's eyebrows furrowed in concentration, her eyes intently trained on her hands as she tried to recreated what Hidan had just showed her. When that failed, she gave an annoyed growl and pressed her hands into the clay, holding her breath and clenching her jaw as she concentrated harder.

And before long, a gentle, soft blue glow lit under her hands, staying in a small ball just barely visible under the clay. None of it, however, reached out into the tubes yet, she was holding it all in the place where usually a person's heart structure would be.

The relief was so apparent in Hidan's facial expression that I figured he was just happy she had some amount of chakra in her, but now was the tricky part. Because, in order for her to learn proper chakra controlling skills, she was going to have to transfer her chakra all throughout the figure, not just in the heart chamber.

Seeing this, Konan motioned for Hidan to hand over his translator, to which he arrogantly replied,"I can fucking do it myself." Konan rolled her eyes and grabbed the translator from him herself, after a heated argument that lasted a few seconds, and made Ashley giggle next to me at, which caused a chain reaction of everyone else laughing a little too and loosening up. **(xD gotta love those moments, Hidan arguments are funny to picture in my head... and I still say he looks like a panda in Jashin form. It makes it all the more funny when I picture him as a panda arguing with Konan)**

Finally, translator in hand, an annoyed but a little happier Hidan quieted next to Kakuzu, Konan leaned down and spoke through the translator as she pointed to the chakra under Mary Ruth's hands. I semi wondered how she hadn't lost the flow of chakra by the distraction of Konan and Hidan arguing, but focused on what was happening now as Konan said,"Good, you've gotten this far, but now you need to maintain that chakra as well as transfer it throughout the body, this will help you learn how to keep it flowing and hopefully help you learn enough control over it for now."

Mary Ruth listened silently, without complaint, and then nodded when Konan was finished and tried to concentrate again. We were all silent as she pressed her hands a little rougher into the clay figure's chest, not hard enough to break through the mold, but enough to help her keep connected with the chakra as her back went ridged and and her face contorted again, trying to push the chakra flow out into the veins that connected the body together.

After a few moments the blue orb that had originally been situated snuggly under her hands began to shift and seemed to bubble a little, a few bumps here and there reaching int the veins and then retracting back into the orb of chakra. Mary Ruth's eyes closed tightly and her back arched in an up-side-down U shape as she contorted into a half fetal position with her hands splayed against the clay, and she muttered something in a growl.

And the orb of chakra gave one last shift, bubbling all around until finally, it morphed and the chakra flew into every vein, covering every inch of space that could be filled. One of her eyes opened, then the other, both going wide as she looked at the soft blue glow that resounded in the veins. A satisfied smile slowly spread across her face as she watched the chakra flow all around the clay tubes.

Ashley herself looked a little surprised, I noted, and when Mary Ruth looked over at her smugly she only gave a smile in return, which faltered her enemies look. Hidan's face was pretty self-satisfied, smirking to himself. Kakuzu was basically stoic, his eyes showing a slight trace of pride, but other than that nothing.

Konan motioned for Mary Ruth to stand, telling her she did well and saying that was all she had to do for now. Mary Ruth took her place back between Kakuzu and Hidan, and Kisame and I shared another look, both nodding as we still agreed that we were fine with Ashley going next, or last, whichever worked best or whichever was possible, considering Catie stepped up next.

**(ok ima be honest, I'm lazy and won't explain all of them xD, don't point the squirre at me! T.T it's evillllllll D:) **Catie worked a bit faster than Mary Ruth, having to only close her eyes in concentration and press a little harder on the clay model before chakra formed and spurted out into the veins quickly. Her chakra was also, all us Akatsuki members noted, a bit brighter than Mary's, but still a bit dim in some places.

Sasori gave a small, timid smile at her as he motioned for her to take her place again next to him by Alice, who shared a few words with her in their language as she did. Catie smiled at Ashley triumphantly, and Ashley returned smile and glanced up at me when she turned back. Instead of stepping forward like I thought she would, she waited, and when Kamiah stepped forward and tugged Deidara forward with her I somehow figured she either knew Kamiah would go next, or she wanted to wait.

There was an endless guessing game with this girl, which I admit to semi liking, it was a challenge, especially when my emotions were becoming so confusing since we had captured her and her friends. I wanted to find out why all of this was happening, and I vaguely wondered if Pein had planned all of this, but didn't give much thought to it as Kamiah began.

Her chakra was a lot similar to Mary Ruth's, glowing bright enough to see, and yet still dim enough to conclude that she could control it easily. Deidara's facial expression was hard to describe considering it was one he'd never shown before, it was somewhere between happiness and pride. It was easy to see a slight change in him, a good change, and I still wondered if that change was happening for me.

When Kamiah was done, she stood and I caught the slightest twitch of Deidara's hand, it looked like he wanted to move it more, but I believe he caught it and instead motioned for her to follow him back to their place against the wall. Ashley giggled next to me when Kamiah did a weird dance thing and then reached around me and high fived her. I felt a tinge of amusement go through me before lapsing back into a calm, stoic facade as I waited for Kisame and I's apprentice to step forward.

Kisame's face was relaxed, idly fingering the handle of his Samehada as his eyes flickered to Raylin when Tobi playfully nudged her forward. Raylin didn't seem to expect that gesture, however, since she stumbled forward and one of her legs ended up shooting back and kicking Tobi.

When Tobi let out a screech-that was surprisingly girlish for him-it was then I realized just exactly _where _she had kicked him. Right in the spot where no man wants to be kicked. Ever. Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, me, Hidan, and even Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Pein cringed as Tobi fell to his knees holding his crotch and wailing,"Why!"

When Tobi fell forward and rested his forehead on the ground in a semi-fetal position, that was when Hidan started laughing, which in turn made Kakuzu grumble and smack the back of his head, which made Deidara laugh, which made all the girls start giggling. Well, Raylin looked shocked for a second before looking apologetic, then burst out laughing. Kisame chuckled a little at her and Tobi and I smiled.

"God, I was waiting for that to happen," Hidan stated merily. **(OH MY GOD Hidan's mery... woooooo!) **I think we all agreed with him as Tobi writhed on the floor, Zetsu watched him curiously before his dark side asked,"Can I eat him now?" Pein chuckled a little before replying,"No, he's still an Akatsuki."

That got Tobi's attention, and he hopped up joyfully and cried,"Really Leader-san? I'm a member now?" "_Apprentice," _Pein corrected, and Tobi became somber and then held his crotch again in pain. Hidan started laughing again and moved towards him, with Kakuzu predicting his move to kick Tobi again and grabbing his cloak collar. Hidan groaned,"Dammit."

When Raylin was done apologizing to Tobi, she dragged him over and got down on her knees on the left side of the figure, putting her hands over the chest cavity like the others had.

The friction that seemingly tingled around her, however, was what made me think this would be a bit different than the other girl's before her. It wasn't like I hadn't noticed the friction around Raylin and Ashley the first moment they touched ground in our world, it was more that I hadn't looked too closely at it before now. But now, I actually _saw _the energy, it was coming off in almost waves around Raylin as she crouched silently, now concentrating as a small tinge of blue began to form under her palms.

I didn't dare glance over at Ashley, for I already knew that now I would see her energy more present than the first time I looked, and I didn't wish to see that, or prove myself right, until it was her turn.

When Raylin's chakra began to grow, I found myself gazing intently at the blue orb, then became wary, wondering what exactly would happen once the chakra was transmitted into the tubes, and I hesitantly activated my Sharingan, feeling that sense of power enter my wake in the process. My eyes instantly zeroed in on Raylin's body, watching the flow of chakra in her own body, and trying not to arch an eyebrow at the sight.

For it seemed that her chakra was at normal level for now, nothing threatening about it, yet I still felt the wariness surging in me, and for that reason I looked on, taking in her every move as she slowly began to move the chakra out into the veins of the figure, hesitant at first she was, but then soon relaxing and easing into a steady calm as she watched her chakra flow about in the tubes.

It wasn't until the chakra reached the tips of the figures toes that it surged in a way that made my guard heighten, and I zeroed in on it. The chakra itself was moving in a way that almost suggested it was alive on it's own terms, not hers. It was flowing, yet bubbling just enough to show that it wasn't yet contained, and I had yet to see how bright it was. Right now, my focus was on just what it was going to do.

For a second, my concern outweighed my wariness, being that I wondered whether or not the chakra would surge enough to burn through Konan's paper, thus making the clay become instantly deadly, and if it blew up... My thoughts shifted to Ashley, and all of the girls, as well as us Akatsuki. We'd all be effected, and Raylin would be killed upon impact.

I think Zetsu foresaw this, for he stepped forward and motioned for Raylin to stop, which she did obediently, redrawing her chakra and pulling her hands off the figure's chest. I distantly de-activated my Sharingan and saw just how much that had drained her, I had been so focused on her chakra that I hadn't noticed how hard she had been concentrating. Sweat beaded on her brow and she was panting from the effort of pulling her chakra back, but in her eyes... I could tell she had liked releasing that amount of energy, and I could see that she felt stronger than she normally thought she was.

I slid my eyes down to Ashley hesitantly, not expecting her expression, which was blank and calm, relaxed as she stared at Raylin, who caught her breath and stood shakily. When she finally regained her complexion, her eyes flashed over to Ashley's, both of their eyes locking onto each other's and holding steady for a moment, before they shared a nod. I couldn't decipher the emotion that flashed across Kisame and I's apprentice's eyes in that moment, but it was something I believed to be a mixture of pride and concern for her friend.

Either way, I hesitated in debating whether or not she should be next, and eventualy I settled on her being last, nodding to Sasori to show that he should let Alice go next. He responded by gently nudging Alice, then motioning towards the figure. She understood and walked forward warily, then knelt down and got into position on the left side of the figure like Raylin had.

The energy that was present around her was subtle, unlike Raylin and Ashley's. The other girls were almost like that as well, only with them you could just barely detect a slight shift in the air around them before it disappeared, Alice's was a bit more present, whereas Raylin and Ashley's was just... there. Out in the open basically, easily seen. It wasn't an unusual sight, however, considering that mostly every ninja's chakra energy shoiwed like Raylin and Ashley's if they had a healthy amount.

Not saying that the other girls didn't, since for someone who was from a different universe entirely having the slightest glimpse of chakra showing concluded that they had a healthy enough chakra span in them. But to another ninja, the other girl's chakra level would be, to them, like seeing a genin's chakra, being that they know it's there, but it's not totally present. **(that took a lot of thinking to come up with xD I hope it makes sense to you guys 0.o if it doesn't... I'll try and find an easier way to explain it xD) **

My attention was drawn back to the present when Alice's chakra began to form, and we all watched as she made it flow into the tubes like the others had. Her chakra was definitely brighter than the other girls, except for possibly Raylin's, though, I hadn't exactly seen it since I had had my Sharingan activated the whole time she was up there.

Alice watched her chakra with a sense of awe as she kept it under control and flowing smoothly throughout the figure, it was easy to9 see that she could control it well enough. So could the others, though Raylin might need a bit of honing to hers, as well as Ashley, possibly. It just depended on how far Raylin could have gone if Zetsu hadn't intervened, I didn't doubt that she could have very well burnt through the protective layer of paper Konan had encased the tubes in, thus setting off the clay.

That made me edgy, since I knew that Ashley's power was just as-if not more- powerful as Raylin's, it was hard to tell when you looked closely. I knew that Ashley was up next, she was the last apprentice that hadn't gone yet, and for that reason as well my guard was heightening, my back becoming rigid and my senses aware as I waited for Alice to finish.

This, was going to be interesting.

_**Agh, cliffy! haha**_

_**sorry the editting was sooooo late ): I like decided that I was going to keep writing until I got to page 100 on Office Doc. **_

_**Cuzz then I'd have 8 more chapters if I kept the chaps. 5 pages each 0.o **_

_**This one itself is 6 pages, so yea, be patient T.T cuz I also have driver's e.d. Going on xD**_

_**But I swore that there was no more slacking! It's bad! **_

_**Reviewww pleaseee and you gets whatever stuffed animal you want, a hug from your fav character (of the naruto series, and possibly one of mine if u want xD) anddd some cookies.**_

_**I love you guys! I'm sorry T.T**_

_**~bells**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**OMG**_

_**BAD BAD BAD BADBADBADBADBAD ASHLEY! BAD SLACKING!**_

_**-scolds self-**_

_**gah! im so sorry D: I didn't mean for it to take this long**_

_**-megaly stressed-**_

_**but I got the next six-ish chapters 'sides this one done**_

_**and every week or so I'll have one up from now on**_

_**I hope... cuz idk what's gunna happen after I get the other six up**_

_**agh no worries, calm ashley calm... no killing something...**_

_**anyways... TO EVERYONE WHO STILL LOVES ME AND WON'T KILL ME**_

_**-gives you all mega hugs and a cute stuffed animal (you chose) and points to the akatsuki characters- you may hug anyone you wish**_

_**-also gives you your favorite cookie and some chocolate brownies because I feel horrible-**_

_**ok now ON TO CHAPTER 8**_

_**~Enjoi~**_

_**~Ashley**_

_**Ashley's POV:**_

I couldn't help but become skid-ish as I watched my friends participate in the action of semi learning how to control their chakra, it was unlike anything I'd seen back in our world, even when I was watching the show. I mean, if you thought about it, who ever's potentionally reading my mind right now **(lol no I am not crazy, I swear. I hope... o.o) **if you were to watch the show Naruto, and see how the different characters exerted their chakra, you would only see the drawn form, and something that couldn't possibly happen in our usual world.

But then put yourself here, watching each one of your friends kneel next to a clay figure, and basically spew blue energy from their palms, then slowly push it to it's boundary and learn, in less than a few minutes, how to control it. To make it flow easily, or as easily as they could get it to now, considering this was our first time doing this.

In the back of my mind, I knew that this wouldn't be the only time of testing us like this, either.

So now, here I was, finally relenting to the fact that this was out of my range of knowledge in this particular thing, it was just... really different, and I hadn't even stepped up to begin my own session of trying to control what amount of power in me I had. I gulped silently when Alice stood, giving a sly smile at Catie, teasing her mentally, I knew. I found myself smiling a bit when she glanced at me, then m smile slipped as we both sobered and she nodded slightly to the figure, me understanding the message clearly: _Your turn, be careful._

Not waiting for Itachi or Kisame to motion me forward, I stepped out and tried to relax my nerves, gently lulling myself into the calm state I'd known for years. I ignored the persporation forming on my palms, keeping to that calm, the one thing that might just make this a good thing for me. **(if you guys think I'm not making sense, I'm really sorry and I'll go bak and edit xD it's... 2:06 in the morning right now, I had an inspiration come to me and I couldn't stop from righting xD sorry D:)**

Gently, standing on the right side of the figure, I first cast a glance to Pein, then Konan, both of them giving me soft nods of encouragement, I didn't look towards Itachi, I could already detect his eyes training themselves on me again, watching my every move, calculating as always. I bent towards the concrete tiled surface, noting the fact of how cold it was through my pants, then discarding it as I reminded myself to focus now. **(Focus! O.O)**

I place my palms on the clay figure's chest lightly, slightly surprised at how clammy it felt, I figured from it's original appearance that it'd feel pretty hard, not to mention hot after all the chakra that flowed through it. I shifted to a more comfortable position on my knees, letting my feet fold under my lower parts **(idk why but it felt weird to say 'butt' and offensive to say as* xD tell me if you giggled cuz ik I did ;D) **I ended up lifting my hands about an inch above the clay mold, steadying them from shaking because of my nerves, I really didn't want to screw this up.

I felt fabric brushing against my shoulder and became a little startled as Itachi took his place next to me, standing as he watched. When I glanced up at him, I found his eyes staring down at me expectantly, but behind those onyx orbs I detected the faint trace of wariness. I took a slow breath, knowing I had to begin now, and I tried to focus on the clay mold under my hands first, finding my focal point for where I figured I'd transport the chakra first, it was where every one else had-the heart cavity.

As I focused, I began feeling something inside me stirring, shifting... lapping. I felt it start in my gut, and I admit it felt odd, it's almost like when you run a lot and your stomach cramps and then relaxes. **(I hope you understand what I just said.. xD) **Then add a sense of power to it, and a lot of energy, and basically you have what I'm feeling now, what we've all now experienced.

_Just one more step to go, _I thought, and slowly closed off my vision, making my mind go blank as I focused completely on my hands first. Slowly, when I was comfortable and couldn't detect anyone else's presence anymore (I put myself in my own world...) I mentally took hold of that power surging in my gut and tugged, very gently at first, waiting.

The reaction was instant.

First, the flame within me ignited, and I could sense it... then, I really, truly, _felt _it. It was unlike anything I'd ever felt before, it was... it was bliss. I could hear everything, I could sense _everything _around me, and the power within me surged forward, up into my heart, and it hurt for a second as I held all of that in one spot, warming to the feeling. My heart beat faster, my blood was mixed with this... this energy I'd never known I'd had, and probably never would have if they hadn't taken us.

When I was warmed up to the energy, I slowly pushed it up a little, adjusting it slowly, and then I focused solely on pushing half of it down my arms and to my palms. The feeling was stranger than the first, it was almost like my arms had been frozen, and now the blood was warm enough to thaw and flow down my arms again, reaching my numb hands.

The energy itself I found was hard to contain in my hands, I still hadn't even reached the point where I transfer it to the figure below me... and I was scared.

Really, really scared.

But as I honed in on trying to form the ball of chakra I'd seen my friends do, I calmed a little, willing the chakra to slip out, and I blinks a little when it did, I hadn't thought it'd be that quick. In the end, though, I ended up concentrating harder than I had on any test I'd ever taken **(LOL xDD this is a very different type of test... O.o do U have what it takes to pass with an A? do U... DO U sorry gah xDDD) **and I watched as the chakra started bending, flowing in a small orb beneath my fingertip, the touch was feather light, and it tickled slightly.

Once I was ready and willing, I slowly pressed down on the clay chest, watching as the chakra-my chakra-seeped into the clay mold and swirled softly in the chest cavity, I hadn't seen the true color of it yet, I'd been so focused on the _feel _of it. It was... undescribable.

Slowly-I was taking everything slower than my friends had, I was being so cautious under Itachi's eyes-I pushed at the chakra as it was somehow still connected to me, I could feel it so clearly! I actually felt it start to bubble under my hands, and as the churning increased rapidly, I felt it explode.

No, it didn't explode out of the clay and burn everyone **(Though it would be funny to see Tobi running around on fire, I'd laugh... i'm sorry! I swear I'd put him out! xD) **it just... moved, basically, into all the tubes, reaching the limits of the figure faster than I'd seen my friend's, and as I watched, I saw how... _blue _the figure had become, it was basically just... glowing an electric blue under my fingertips. It was so much brighter than Ray's, it was almost... beautiful.

In a twisted, weird sense.

I tugged slightly, pulling some back to dim the color, and I found myself smiling as it listened to my mental call.

But it was then that I felt an urgent hand press against my left one, and I immediately zoned out of my blackened world that had been so focused in my chakra and making it flow that I hadn't realized just _how _much I had pushed into the figure.

And when I came to and found Itachi mumbling urgent words in Japanese at me, I was confused. That is, until I felt the heat around my arms and chest, and looked down, and gasped...

Blue flames of chakra were slinking and lapping up my arms and around my waist. It was then that I tried not to panic, but it didn't stop me from looking up at Itachi with wide, frantic eyes. He gazed back with his Sharingan, and I tried desperately not to get caught in it _now _of all times. Way to go Ashley!

My hair cascaded over my shoulder, hiding half of my face as I watched Itachi's mouth moving, not understand anything he was saying. I think he got the message, and he quickly grabbed his translator out, speaking in a hustled voice,"You must pull it back! If you don't the clay will explode!" His eyes were so serious, and I nodded, my eyes still frantic as I desperately searched for that black place, trying to pull it all back.

It felt like forever-but was probably only a few seconds-before I zeroed in on that dark place, where the power lurked, where I myself had conjured it. Slowly, trying seriously hard not to get swept up in the blissful feeling again, I tugged and tugged against the ripples of chakra, and slowly, I felt it pulling back.

I felt my breathing then, and my heart-both were so fast!-, I knew I needed to calm down before going into shock. So I closed my eyes, relaxed my shoulders, and pulled the energy back. When I opened my eyes and zoned out of that space, I was surprised to find that my chakra was actually still flowing through the figure, but it wasn't just flowing randomly, it was _mending _the spaces it had burned and flowed out of.

After about another minute, the figure looked as if nothing has changed or happened, my chakra was just flowing through the tubes calmly, steadily. I looked up and found Kisame's eyes, he was smiling approvingly, though under it I saw how much I'd shaken him, too. I felt myself hunch over apologetically, and he nodded at me, his gaze softening. I didn't even want to look at Itachi, who was still kneeling next to me with his hand over mine.

From the corner of my eye, I found he was watching the chakra that was flowing through the figure slowly, lazily, his mouth was hinting at a smile-of relief, or pride, I wasn't sure- but I felt better. I caught the sight of my chakra's color-this time, it was more of a faded blue, though it was still bright enough to be seen very clearly, a little more clear than Ray's had, and I felt a tinge of pride.

Slowly, after mentally scolding myself for being pride ridden after nearly killing myself and possibly others, I withdrew my chakra, feeling it slowly flow back up my arms and into my core, where it stilled. Then, with a sense of disappointment, the flame extinguished, and I was normal again. Well, as normal as you could get after being kidnapped by the Akatsuki, crushing on one, then nearly killing yourself and possibly others by your own chakra.

I placed a hand over my heart and I calmed myself down, everything was ok, I didn't hurt anyone, and I was glad for that, really glad. I stood shakily, glancing over at Pein and Konan, Pein was hinting at a smile, and Konan looked a bit astonished, still watching the figure. Looking to Deidara, he was doing the same, only a bit puzzled. Everyone else looked like they'd just been scared shitless **(excuseeee my language xD u swearer Ashley you... ~scolds~) **and then filled with relief.

Raylin raised an eyebrow at me and nodded, grinning at me. I returned the grin sheepishly, and tried to steady myself as Itachi stood in front of me, leading me back to the wall. His hand brushed against mine softly, and I felt a shock go up my spine, remembered the look he gave me when the flames of my own chakra were lapping at me.

I looked down at my arms, and found one burn mark on my forearm, but other than that, I was fine. I looked up at him, finding him watching me from the corner of his eye, and I gave him a soft, apologetic look. He nodded and gave me a rare small smile of his as I stood between him and Kisame, and I returned the smile. Kisame placed a hand on my shoulder, and when I looked up at his eyes, they were tinged with concern, I nodded to let him know I was fine, and he nodded in return again.

I sighed silently, everything was ok.

_**Itachi's POV: **_

**(OHOHOH btw this is likee.. when they're heading back to the living room, so a couple mins later) **"I still can't believe she fucking did that!" Hidan was ranting behind us as we lead our apprentices back to the living room, this was the third time in the past five minutes he'd exclaimed that. I tried not to chuckle as a soft flow of pride over took me, and probably Kisame as well, Ashley had scared us, true, but when she pulled everything back and we saw how she could control her chakra, and hone it, it was astounding.

Not to exclude Raylin or the others, they were holding back the hole time, we all saw it, but at least we did get a pretty good look at what they possessed. It was rather satisfying to know that our apprentices were probably a lot more advanced than the average genin right now, even without the knowledge of Jutsu! To say the least, we were all very satisfied, in our own way.

"Did you see what she did to my art, un? She almost destroyed it,un! Then she healed it... and if you look now, there's not a scratch on it!" Deidara exclaimed as we filed through the arch, me motioning for Ashley to go where she wanted, just not out the door, but I figured she knew, they all knew to stay within our boundaries. She took a seat on the couch on the right, curling up; I could tell she was wiped, more emotionally than physically though, and as I looked at the other girls, I found that Mary Ruth's eyes were drooping, Kamiah's feet were dragging, and Raylin's shoulders were slumped slightly as she flopped down next to Ashley on the couch.

"I know, it was... really different," I heard Konan reply as she followed Pein to his recliner, Alice and Catie were the only two that looked wide awake, which didn't surprise me. When Pein was seated, he spoke softly, yet semi-raspily,"You have the rest of the day off.""Fuck yes!" Hidan replied happily. We all snickered slightly, and then moved to our own places. Before we could let our guards down slightly, Pein spoke up once more,"And... from now on, it's your decision what to do in training those girls. I'd suggest training them in what you know, since it's easier since you've done it before and worked for it yourself. I want updates on progress as frequently as you can-since I'm going to use that information to decide who passes and who fails." His word was final. It always was.

Even then, a sense of relief flooded me-I'll admit, I'd been wary after Ashley's stunt, figuring Pein hadn't taken kindly to it. Then again, he saw everything differently than me-so I couldn't outright judge his soul purpose, not yet. I was just thankful he'd decided to spare her, and let me see what she could really do.

Hidan left Mary Ruth with Kakuzu, going to his room to probably perform a Jashin ritual, while Kakuzu took pity on the tired girl and motioned for her to follow him back to his room. Deidara shooed Kamiah with him to his room, explaining that he'd be working on some new clay molds while he let her regain herself.

We all knew they were drained mostly because they'd never done that before, and when they released that energy, it took a toll on their strength. Then, add the emotional things, such as trying to control the chakra and keep it within the bounds of the figure, and if you put it together, it made sense.

Sasori let Catie and Alice roam, while Raylin ended up going back to Zetsu's room to take a nap, too, and I watched Ashley nod at her as she left, her eyes drooping a little. As I started to head towards the couch to accompany her, Kisame laid a hand on my shoulder, I let my gaze move up to his face, and he asked,"Want to go have some sake?"

I didn't miss the real statement behind his word: _we need to talk._

So I nodded and glanced at Ashley, and then I decided it'd be best if I let her sleep in my room while Kisame and I talked outside. I moved towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder, earning her glance, and I gestured for her to follow me. She caught the look in my eyes, and even if I didn't exactly know what that was, it was enough for her to nod and slowly rise from her seat,stumbling along after me as I turned towards our bedroom. Kisame watched silently from the side-lines for a second before turning towards Pein, probably informing him that we would be going out for the rest of the day and possibly part of the night.

Passing through the doorway and into the hall, I swiftly opened the door and ushered her in, trying not to smile at the tired look on her face, she was so innocent sometimes.. with those... lips that... _GAH get it together man!_ I scolded myself as she passed me, trying not to growl, hell, that was close.

I took out my translator, and her head lolled to the side, he eyes flitting up to mine and her gaze becoming soft. "Kisame and I are going out for a bit, you may rest in here until we are back," I spoke gentler than I had originally planned. But it was a tiny bit worth it when she nodded her head and gave me a soft smile of gratitude, before she replied,"I'll be right here when you get back." It was almost as if she was reassuring me, which was odd... but I brushed the thought away before any _Why's _could stray into my thoughts again as she turned and moved to the bed.

When I was shutting the door to our room, I caught the sight of her just settling down under the covers and closing her eyes, and I had to hide the smile as I finally closed the door, sealing her off from the rest of the base. Not bothering to grab my cloak, since it'd be better to look like a traveler at this hour at a sake bar than to be easily spotted by our Akatsuki trade-marks. Not that Kisame wasn't that hard to spot, but still, not many people looked twice if you were dressed in simple clothes like we were for today. **(I am sorry if that doesn't make sense either T.T if it doesn;t just tell me and I'll explain it better 0.o or try to... haha xD OHOHOHOH AND AND I LOVEEEEEE THE JASHINISTGIRL1 PERSON, SHE MAKES AWESOME FUDGE. ….. AWESOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE but but D: THE SQUIRRELS D: T-THEY TRY TO STEAL MY... MY FUDGE! IT'S HORRIBLE! T.T)**

Somehow, I knew Ashley would keep her word, and with that thought I turned and strode back into the living room, catching Pein's nod and Konan's measured look as I followed Kisame out into the cave, walking beside each other languidly and silently, and I found Kisame to be staring off, thoughtful, as we walked. The closest sake bar wasn't that far from the Akatsuki base, which was nice, and it let us be able to take things slow.

Instead of walking towards the clear back and cutting through the meadow we'd let the girls roam in on the second day they were here, we went to the front of the cave where we'd ushered them in the afternoon we'd transported them to our world.

**_had to do another cliffy... or else I woulda just posted everything i've got written xD_**

**_in a few more days i'll have chapter nine up ^^_**

**_and whoever reviews gets a gift basket filled with whatever you want (cept me... ik you guys all love me but I'm Itachi's hehe)_**

**_Itachi: what?_**

**_Me: hmm... NOTHING o.o (hehehehe)_**

**_UNTIL NEXT TIMEEEEE_**

**_oh and you all have permission to yell at me for being late... I deserves it..._**

**_-scolds self again as I disappear for the week-_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_yay ashley kept her word!_**

**_I think... has it been a week or am I a couple days off?_**

**_o.o_**

**_anyways..._**

**_~gives everyone who reviewed a gift basket filled with japanese candies_**

**_and AKATSUKI PLUSHES (all characters-SQUEALLLL)~_**

**_hehe there ya go!_**

**_OHOHOHOH_**

**_and when you're done, please read the note at the bottom of the page because I _**

**_REALLY_**

**_need help._**

**_(:_**

**_ENjoy!_**

**_~~Ashley~~_**

**_STILL Itachi's POV:_**

When we reached the front of the cave, the half of the massive boulder that had been carved out on the side facing into the cave seemed to bough outwards, almost as if we were in a bubble. **(ya know? like... if you were standing in this bubble and u looked forward it would bough out like ( that kinda 0.o xD) **

Kisame placed his palm over a small rock jutting out from the boulder's wall, and when he applied his chakra, I watched intently through my Sharingan, seeing his chakra flow up through the boulder itself, unlocking a series of conveniently placed circuits which in turn made the boulder spit down the middle. Kisame kept his chakra flowing until a big enough crack was presented for us to walk through, and then he retracted his hand to idly stroke at the handle of his Samehada.

I strode through the opening in the rock, followed by Kisame, and immediately applied chakra to my feet as I stepped onto the rive that flowed through the canyon that surrounded our base.

Once the crack was closed, we ended up jumping to the canyon wall, jumping from rock to rock as we basically hiked one of the trails that, given how many times we left and entered the base, were common enough. Soon enough, we were on flat ground, and I flattened my hair after a light breeze brushed my bangs across my face.

We set out at an easy pace, walking among the grass and trees, listening for any possible signs of threats along the way.

_**Time skip!**_

_**toooo... the sake bar**_

_**cuzzz I don't really wanna explain the boring treck to it T.T**_

The soft tang of the drink flowed down my throat smoothly in one sip. Sake's taste is sweet and sour; gentle yet rough, a combination most ninjas search for after a hard mission or day. Kisame had been slurping quietly next to me for about five minutes now, his eyes hazy; I figured he was going over what he wished to say to me in his head during that time.

My mesh shirt moved smoothly with me as I set the cup back down-empty, now. The waitress-her eyes were brown, and they roved over me in ways that stirred my distaste-poured me some more from a bottle before handing the rest to me. I thanked her with my eyes, just barely resisting the urge to summon my Sharingan to the surface.

Together, Kisame and I set down our cups with a soft _clink _on the table, and he lolled his head to one side, cracking his neck as his eyes roved about the room-searching, always searching. I silently kept my own thoughts in line, making sure they didn't stray to things that were off the obvious topic of our upcoming discussion.

After taking another swig of sake, Kisame finally uttered in a husky voice,"We're training her in swords, first."His voice held and air of authority-he wasn't going to budge on this one, and I watched him out of the corner of my eye before I asked,"Why?" "She needs to learn better control-swords will help mold that, by making her go after specific objects and inflicting slight wounds first. Ahh, hell, you know the rest," he slurred, baring his shark-like teeth in a grimace before resuming his drinking.

I suppose it made sense, though, considering that if we were to tell her to hit specific points, she would have to control how lightly or harshly she held the blade, and how she directed it. It would also help because the chakra energy she had within her would be molded-just as Kisame had said-when she was wielding that blade to inflict the cuts on the dummy we would set up, because the energy she used would have to be controlled to make those light or harsh cuts.

Basically, I could see his point, and so I nodded as an image of her coming at me with harsh resolve in her eyes as she struck the blade down at her opponent flashed across my eyes. I'll admit, that sent an icy shiver down my back-when we were done with her and she was the ninja we taught her to be, she'd be a lethal little thing. I fought off a smirk, and my pride, and then another question struck a chord in me.

"So, are we going to let her use your sword, or... mine?" I asked, becoming troubled-she couldn't use Kisame's sword because it's chakra only obeyed him, and she couldn't use mine because it answered to my beck and call as well. It wouldn't take lightly to having her wield it.

Kisame considered the question for a moment before he relented,"Sometime tomorrow, I'd actually like to take her to one of the Seven Swordsmen's properties-they make some of the best swords around, and it should be easy to find one she likes. I'll pull some strings with the boss, and then we can begin." I thought about the question as my eyes roved the place again-sliding over drunken men and women lolling about, and not catching any hint at a threat. Finally, I nodded once more and stood, laying down some cash for the waitress as I told Kisame,"I'm heading back, I'll see you at dawn." It wasn't a request-but more of a command.

His eyes watched me leave, showing his quiet consent as I stepped out into the now fading rays of sunlight. The sunset reminded me of the one a few days ago where Ashley had told me to make a wish on the first star of the night.

I still had no idea what to wish for. Not one idea sprang to mind as I faded among the shadows-taking the quiet route back to the base. Thankfully, I didn't encounter anyone else as I sprang from tree to tree lazily-I was in no hurry to get back. My apprentice was safe, my partner was pretty much capable of killing anything on site, and everything else seemed fine. So, I let myself enjoy a little alone time-jumping down from one tree and strolling along a path as the night set in.

The stars glinted slightly as I walked, watching them and listening for approaching threats. Satisfied when I found none for a while, I let myself relax slightly, blending into the night easily.

When I got back to the base, I put my guard back up and entered the cave silently-eying the statue warily before I encountered the door. I opened it slowly and was met with only Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Tobi still in the living room watching Tv on the couch. Kakuzu nodded to me before turning back to the Tv, while Tobi exclaimed while flailing his arms wildly,"Itachi-sempai! You're back!" Apparently he was still suffering from Raylin's accidental blow to his sensitive area, because when he was done, he made a groaning sound and keeled over again. I tried not to laugh as I gave Zetsu and amusing nod and moved towards the hallway, asking only,"Have the others retired?" "Pretty much," his light side replied, as his dark side grumbled his quiet agreement.

I gave an appreciative look and passed through the arch, catching the soft snores of Deidara and Hidan down the hallway as I turned to my bedroom door. As I grabbed the doorknob, I paused, wondering what I'd find once I entered the room again. I figured Ashley would still be asleep, considering how wiped she had looked, but as I pushed the door open and peaked in, I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

She was awake, that was very apparent as her eyes slid over to me lazily, tiredly, from where she laid in the middle of her bed, her legs curled slightly to her as her back rested on the pillows. She was playing with a strand of her bangs as her eyes drooped slightly. I gave her a soft smile as I closed the door behind me, trying desperately to ignore the shock that was flowing throughout my body now. Not to mention I had to try and fight off the assortment of images that flashed through my mind.

_Oi, contain yourself, she's tired, you're tired, tomorrow's going to be a long day, _I thought as I moved to my side of the bed, stripping off my mesh shirt, tank-top, and sandals; I wasn't in the mood for a shower, I wanted to be able to relax again.

I crawled in next to her-noting with a tinge of amusement the way she moved slowly to give me room, turning over onto her stomach. I was glad she'd kept her word, since I'd figured she would, since she hadn't disobeyed my wishes yet.

I draped the covers over myself-thanking whatever higher power there was for the warmth it held-and laid on my side, watching her. She stared back, and I tried not to smile, she was so... cute. The way her cheek was nestled into the pillow, and how her left hand was curled up to her chest made me picture a small child, and I felt my protective side setting in as I kept an eye on her. I couldn't look away if I tried as she closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them once more and giving me a look that I perceived as wanting me to get my translator.

After leaning over and fumbling through my cloak pocket, I withdrew the translator and held it out top her. She spoke so softly that the translator barely caught it before she slipped into sleep,"I told you I'd be right here when you got back."

Alright, I admit it, I couldn't fight the full smile that time.

_**Ashley's POV:**_

**(BTW, this is like.. the next day xD again) **Itachi's breathing right in my ear was what woke me up that morning, but I didn't mind. No, quite the opposite in fact, considering that once I opened my eyes, I noticed how close I really was. My head rested in the crook of his arm-which constricted around my waist like a viper constricts around its prey- and one of my arms rested on his chest, the other was asleep.

I'll say it flat out: I didn't want to move, and not just because I was in the arms of a dangerous murderer, but more because he looked so...peaceful, in sleep. His eyelids were draped peacefully over his eyes, and his face was so relaxed that I wouldn't have recognized the regular Itachi. This one looked younger... happier, in sleep. I tried to resist the urger to brush his bangs back from his face-remembering that if I did, bad things could happen. Very, very bad things. **(Ooh kinkeh ;D hahaha! Kidding!) **

So I let myself mold back into him, wondering what time it was-figuring it was early, but then again, you never know when you're stuck in the recesses of a cave in a room with no windows. I had to try and tame the flashes that shot up and down my back while I closed my eyes and tried to catch a few more hours of sleep.

I faded in and out of the darkness that is sleep until I felt Itachi stir next to me.

_**Itachi's POV: (again.. xD)**_

I woke up around dawn, and had to try very hard not to flinch when I found my left arm cinched around Ashley's waist. _Gah, it's bad enough I have to contain myself when I'm awake, but when I'm asleep I end up doing things I haven't even considered! _I mental yelled at myself before rubbing my forehead, _Ahh, oh well, it doesn't mean anything anyways. _I hoped...

I slowly retracted my arm as I moved to get out of bed, trying not to wake her until I found that she was already awake. Very awake, actually, as she opened her eyes and watched me freeze. I gave her an apologetic look before I caught myself again.

Apologetic was not in my vocabulary.

But instead of making my face a stoic mask like usual, I found myself watching her eyes closely-watching the way they glittered slightly in the darkness, like black orbs littered with stars. It took a lot of me to pull away, but I did eventually and went to my closet, stowing my clothes from yesterday in a hamper in the bathroom as I entered with what I was to wear today.

I dressed carefully-today we'd be going about as far away as the Leaf village, only in the opposite direction, and also to a place that held enemies that were worthy opponents. I vaguely figured this wouldn't be a day trip-it could take a while, depending on if we even find a sword that she'll like. She didn't look like the type to pick simple things, no matter how innocent I sometimes deemed she was.

Cue another round of _why's _entering my mind as I strapped a pack of kunai to my waist, then threw on a black t-shirt. I grabbed my usual gray armor and strapped it on over the shirt, depositing my sword in it's scabbard and laying the strap across my chest, letting it rest against my back.

Once I was done, I draped my cloak around me and slid on my sandals, before I left and found Ashley fully dressed in a pair of black shorts and a black shirt. Her hair hung down in a golden curtain as she brushed it out.

I had to ignore the pull to her that suddenly overcame me, and the images that followed.

**_WOOOO_**

**_sorry for the cliffy..._**

**_but isn't it just cute?_**

**_haha_**

**_and OHOHOHOHOH_**

**_TO MY FOLLOWERS (besides the squirrels):_**

**_I have a propositions, since the next chappie is CHAPTER 10 OMG_**

**_-anyways-_**

**_i was wondering what you guys wanted me to do-like..._**

**_I could keep it the same and just post the next chapter..._**

**_or I could do a really random chapter _**

**_Itachi: idk if that's such a-_**

**_Me: SILENCE._**

**_Itachi: o.o -.- no._**

**_Me: ~pout~_**

**_Itachi: ..._**

**_ANYWAYS,_**

**_yeah-and you guys get to pick what to do in said chapter if you pick randomness, so yeah_**

**_and you also get cookies if you tell me what you want (:_**

**_because i love you all._**

**_~Ashleyyyyyyy_**


	10. Random Chapter

**OK! I finally got it :D**

_**so yeah... I kept my word this time x.x even if I'm a day off**_

_**woo!**_

_**Anyways xD**_

_**this chapter is just a random chapter not really involving anything..**_

_**I think O.o mostly it's just me and the Akatsuki being random and crap-I don't have the other characters like Raylin, Catie, Mary Ruth, Alice... tis just me xD **_

_**I might mention them later o.o**_

_**Idk, writing this out as I go-decided to write this first...**_

_**:D**_

_**love you~~  
Enjoy~~**_

_**~~Bellzehgirl~~**_

_**Ashley: **OMG :D ~attacks Itachi~_

_**Itachi: **O.o …. ~pushes off~ I'm still mad at you for ditching us -.-_

_**Ashley: **D: I'm sorry TT what can I do to make it up to you guys?_

_**Hidan: **PRAISE JASHIN-SAMA FOR A DECADE_

_**Ashley: **…. no._

_**Kakuzu: **GIVE ME ALL YOUR DAMN MONEY _

_**Ashley: **…. I have... five... dollars... TT JASHINISTGIRL GAVE ME THE MONEY I OWE YOU D: I REPAID YOU_

_**Kakuzu:** -.- lies._

_**Ashley: **D: so not_

_**Deidara: **GIVE ME CLAY_

_**Ashley: **I don't have any 3:** (- it's a face if people are confuzzled)**_

_**Deidara: **-.-_

_**Sasori: **…._

_**Ashley: **PUPPET MAN! CHOOSE! ~practically begs~_

_**Sasori: **-.- no._

_**Ashley: **Leader-sama?_

_**Tobi (out of frigging NOWHERE): **LET'S GO TO THE BEACH! OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE... please...~jumping up and down like a maniac (like he isn't already)~_

_**Ashley: **OMG YES_

_**Everyone besides Tobi and I: **OMG no._

_**Ashley: **~pouts~_

_**Everyone except Tobi: **aww... but no**.**_

_**Tobi: **~hugs Ashley and pouts with her as well as he can with a mask on~ s-sempai..._

_**Dedaira: **no._

_**Everyone else: **NO._

_**Ashley:** ~looks at Itachi, gives him the cutest dam puppy eyes anyone's ever seen~ I... please..._

_**Itachi: **…. ~tries to resist the cuteness~ …..._

_**Itachi: **I hate you. ~hugs~_

_**Ashley: **:D_

_**Kisame:** WAIT. Hold up... the beach... I CAN SEE MY FAMILY._

_**Everyone else:** -.-_

_**Tobi: **LEADER-SAMA ~said in creepy Madara voice~_

_**Pein: **o.o -.- fine. We're going. Everyone get packed._

_**Ashley and Tobi: **EF YES._

_**~AT THE GLORIOUS BEACH~**_

_**Ashley: **~blushes~ I... Itachi? _

_**Itachi:** ~waiting outside her dressing room~ yes?_

**_Ashley: _**_~walks out all shy~ H... how do I look? ~is in a rainbow bikini~_

_**Itachi:** o.o ~nosebleed~_

_**Ashley:** XD ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED ~grabs his hand and skips down to the waters edge~_

_**Kisame:** LOOK. LOOK AT THEM. THEY'RE BEAUTIFUL._

_**Ashley:** Who is?_

_**Kisame:** ~points~ the dolphins :3 _

**_Ashley: _**_~notices the three dolphins jumping around not far out~ O: do you know them?_

_**Kisame:** of course! They're my cousins :3_

_**Ashley:** ~gasp~ INTRODUCE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

_**Itachi:** o.o _

_**Kisame:** ~charges into the water~ TO MY CANNIBALISTIC COUSINSSSSS_

_**Ashley:** ~is charging after and doesn't realize it until it's too late~_

_**Ashley:** HOLY SH**! _

_**Hidan and Kakuzu:** BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_**Ashley:** ~flies out of the water and attacks Itachi~ THEY'RE. GONNA. EAT. ME *shudders and hides behind him~_

_**Itachi:** o.o_

_**Kisame:** ~frolicking in the water with big anime eyes of happiness~ hahaha everything's so WONDERFUL my brethren-yes EAT THE FISHHHHH_

_**Ashley:** o.o ~hides face in Itachi's back~ I'm scared e.e_

_**Deidara (out of NOWHEREEEEE):** EXPLODING SANDCASTLE OF DOOOMMMM_

**_Konan: _**_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

**_Ashley: _**_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

**_Everyone: _**_NOOOOOOOO_

_**Tobi:** YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~! :DDDDDDDDDDD_

_**~sometime later after lots of explosions...~**_

_**Tobi:** Ashley-chan!_

_**Ashley:** ~gawsp~ TOBI!_

_**Tobi:** You know what we should do?_

_**Ashley:** HAVE EPIC BUNNY SNUGGLE TIMES_

_**Tobi:** uhh... what?_

_**Ashley:** :3_

**_Tobi: _**_no. WE SHOULD HAVE A SINGING CONTEST_**_._**

_**Ashley:** :O YES! ~puppy eyes at Itachi~ PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE._

_**Itachi:** -.- no._

_**Ashley:** yessssssssssssssss_

_**Itachi:** noooooooooooooo ~picks her up and drags her away from Tobi~_

_**Ashley:** ~starts singing carmelldansen in the most epic voice ever~_

_**Itachi:** ~hesitates, listens to her sing, then kisses her~ -.- come._

_**Ashley:** ~lovestruck and follows him quietly after he kissed her~_

**_Tobi: _**_OK. One. Two... THREE!_

**_Tobi and Kisame then began to sway their hips with their hands placed gloriously above their heads, waving their hands as they began to sing,"Dance to the beat, wave your hands together, come feel the heat-forever and FOREVER!" _**

**_Ashley looked back and mimicked them, singing back,"Listen and learn! It is time for prancing! Now we are... umm... something... CARAMELLDANSEN!"_**

**_They all three then proceeded to wave their hands and frolick about the sand while Itachi Uchiha watched his lover quietly for a moment. Palm connecting with his forehead, he sighed and grabbed a hold of his woman's waist as she twirled past, muttering,"What am I going to do with you?" She looked up at him then, the most innocent blue eyes he'd ever seen imploring his onyx ones, and she pouted. _**

**_He resisted the pout, his right eye twitching, and she pouted more before sticking out her tongue in a childish manner and stating,"Oh hush, Ihcati knows he loves me!" Itachi gave her a skeptical look, raising his eyebrows after contemplating her exclamation for a second,"Who in the world is Ihcati?"_**

_**Ashley:** ~squeals~ it's your name backwards! _

_**Konan:** ~randomly appears and giggles~ Pein's is Niep backwards..._

_**Ashley:** like... cat-nip :3_

_**Konan:** ~highfives and disappears again to go makeout with her lover Pein-sama~_

**_Ashley: _**_~quirks an eyebrow at Itachi~ wanna go cuddle?_

_**Itachi:** x.x if you stop singing that song, yes._

_**Ashley:** CARMELL-_

_**Itachi:** ~kisses her again and drags her away~_

_**Ashley:** HE'S GONNA RAPE MEEEEE :3_

_**Everyone at the beach:** o.o WHAT._

_**Kisame:** ~is trying to teach his cannibalistic dolphin breathren how to carmelldance~ THIS. WAS. THE. BEST. TRIP. EVAR._

_**Tobi:** WE SHOULD GO CAMPING NEXT TIME!_

_**Pein:** NO. YOU BURNED DOWN A HOLE TOWN LAST TIME._

_**Tobi:** ~pouts; Madara evil voice~ We. Will. Go. Camping. Next. Time._

_**Everyone:** O.o yes tobi... whatever you say..._

_**Tobi:** ^^_

_**Ashley:** ;D ITACHI WEARS BOXERS. _

_**Itachi:** O.o that doesn't even apply here!_

_**Ashley:** yes it does D:_

_**Itachi:** ~rolls eyes in un-Uchiha manner and pulls her back to their hideaway~_

_**Ashley:** I love you all _

_**Deidara:** ~is unconsciously humming caramelldansen~ _

_**Sasori:** o.o_

_**Deidara:** uhh... what?_

_**Sasori:** ~trying not to laugh~ **(puppets can laugh O:) **oh nothing_

_**Tobi:** SEMPAI. YOU'RE SINGING IT. I'M SO PROUD! ~attacks Deidara and almost suffocates him~_

**_Pein: _**_~sighs while Konan is reading a magazine next to him~_

_Konnan_**_: _**_I know; they're the cutest darn killers out there_**_._**

**_Pein: _**_o.o cute?_

_**Konan:** ;) oh yes._

**_Pein: _**_-.- you're lucky I..._

**_Konan: _**_lucky you what?_

**_Pein: _**_~mutters in her ear almost embarassed~ love... you..._

**_Konan: _**_awww (: ~resumes making out with him~_

**_Tobi: _**_~mortified~ LEADER-SAMA IS NAUGHTY?_

_**Deidara: **-.- ~drags the shocked Tobi away from the adulterated scene~ _

**_Hidan: _**_aww c'mon! we could have scarred the little punk!_

**_Deidara: _**_where do you think I'm taking him? ~is dragging Tobi towards Ashley and Itachi~_

**_Tobi: _**_freaks out and runs away from the adultness~_

**_Ashley: _**_-.- I'M BURNING EVERYTHING YOU LOVE DEIDARA._

**_Deidara: _**_O: MORE EXPLOSIONS :D_

**_Ashley: ._**_... ~sees Kakuzu smirking and Hidan laughing, glares~ I WILL BURN YOUR MONEY AND SHOVE THAT SCYTHE WHERE IT DOESN'T BELONG._

_**Itachi:** that's my girl. ~hugs her~_

**_Ashley:_**_ yay approval_

**_Kakuzu: ~_**_twitch~ no one touches my money._

**_Hidan: _**_O.o_

**_Ashley: _**_oh? well... ~pulls out a boombox~ I know your other weakness ~grins from ear to ear~_

**_Kakuzu: _**_O.O you... wouldn't... dare..._

**_Ashley: _**_~touches the play button, raising an eyebrow~ try me?_

**_Kakuzu: _**_Deidara started it!_

**_Ashley: ~_**_cheshire cat grin and presses the play button~_

**_Kakuzu: _**_NO._

**_~the beat starts playing~_**

**_Kakuzu: _**_no. NO. NONONONONONONO._

**_~the beat picks up~_**

**_Kakuzu: _**_NOOOOOO... IT'S... IT'S..._

**_~the words 'It's been a while' play~_**

**_Kakuzu: _**_IT'S BRITTANY SPEARS' BREAK THE ICE. HOW DID YOU KNOW? ~goes in to fangirl mode~_

**_Everyone:_**_ O.o... ... OMG!_

**_Ashley: _**_~evil eyes~ DANCE. dance my pretties. ~hisses evilly~_

**_Everyone: _**_O.o oh.. oh god..._

**_Ashley: _**_~turns up the vullume and dances with Kakuzu~ :D BEST VACA EVARRRRR_

**_Itachi:_**_ ~just about dies~ good god... I love that woman..._

**_Ashley: _**_:__3 dance with me? ~holds out my hand~_

**_Itachi: _**_~sighs~ well, I'm going to hell anyway_

**_Ashley: _**_~pouts~ are not... ~pulls him to dance with everyone~ I LOVE YOU ALL!_

**_Everyone: _**_WE... SOME OF US... LOVE YOU TOO._

**_Ashley: _**_some is good xD_

**_Itachi: _**_uh-huh ~hugs~_

**_Ashley~ _**_:3_

_**well umm...**_

_**that concludes the random-ish chapter xDD I was gonna make it longer but I have homework to do **_

_**e.e**_

_**but I am uploading some of what I got now-i'll upload more later when I don't have homework x.x**_

_**I love you all! come camping with the Akatsuki and I next time! **_

_**:D**_

_**~~Bellz**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Technically this is chapter 10 xD **_

_**and we're picking up right where we left off! So if you're kind of lost**_

_**You should probably go back to chapter 9 and re-read it or just the ending...**_

_**Anyways!~ I shall stop dilly-dallying and get to it!**_

_**Enjoy :3**_

_**Ashley~~**_

_**Still Itachi's POV:**_

But other than that, I waited until she was done and then ushered her out into the living room. Everyone else was awake it looked like, and Kisame looked ready to leave.

My gaze flashed to Pein, silently consulting with him-even though I figured Kisame had already worded our request. His nod and glance to Kisame proved my assumption, and I asked Kisame how long we'd be permitted to be gone.

"Two days," he replied as he stood by the door, and my eyes flashed in agreement as I turned to Ashley and told her to go grab a spare set of clothes through the translator. She nodded, her eyes showing slight confusion before she scurried back to our room. Kisame and I strode through the door, saying goodbye to the others and waiting outside for Ashley.

_**Ashley's POV:**_

**(Btw (btw is getting annoying... I'll try and think of something more interesting... like... FIRE.) this is while she's going back to the room and coming back from packing for the two day trip.) **For some weird reason...,"I feel like I want to set something on fire," I whined to Raylin as I came back with the backpack-I'd emptied the contents for the others to use, since I really didn't need a whole bag of food and some clothes for this trip considering Itachi had said ONE set of spare clothes. I was using the backpack because I mean really, how awkward would it be to be carrying around a spare set of clothes while flying through the trees?

Picture it, love it, marry it. Note to self: next time you spend an afternoon in a room alone, don't go insane. Check. Raylin giggled at me, as did the others, before I gave them hugs. Considering the spare set of clothes, I figured we'd be away from the base for at least today and part of tomorrow. I hoped. There was no telling what the crap we were going to do in that time.

_Umm... picture happy things like... Zombies and Unicorns having an epic battle of whits while you and Kisame and Itachi watch... _Ok, calm down Ashley. Like, right now. "I'll be back whenever, and Ray's in charge," I said with a smile as I slung the backpack over my back, listening to the groans of protest and catching Ray's evil grin. What can I say? I couldn't let Catie or Alice take charge, because somehow I just knew that when we came back there'd be at least a few ticked off Akatsuki members and something very bad (but hilarious) being the cause of it.

I closed the door behind me and curled my toes in my shoes, getting ready to run with Itachi-san and Kisame-san. Thankfully, the soreness from two days ago was now gone, though I figured it'd be brought up again in a couple hours. Oh well, let's do this!

Kisame motioned for me to follow him and Itachi as they moved towards the huge statue, and I found myself becoming alarmed for a moment-before I thought things through. They couldn't drain my chakra, since I didn't have a demon within me, and my thought was proved right a few moments later when the two Akatsuki men passed in front of the figure and into another offset cave/hallway thing.

I figured that if this one was going to be as long as the last one, I might as well make use of my time, since I didn't have the luxury of English speaking companions with me. What I ended up doing was trailing behind Kisame, trying to follow his movements and walk silently like he was-I didn't do it to Itachi yet because I thought it might annoy him. Both of them, however, seemed to not to notice-or they were ignoring it-for their eyes roved about the darkness.

Even if it seemed like we were alone, there was no telling what could be lurking in the darkness, and they knew it. So while they watched for possible threats, I mimicked Kisame's footfalls-looking closely at the way he gently pressed each foot to the ground before moving another step. My brow furrowed in concentration, and once I started getting the hang of it, I tried to walk more like a lady, swaying my hips softly.

So I suppose you can't fault me for flinching when the two started speaking in Japanese, totally taking me off guard. Especially when they chuckled and made small talk that I couldn't understand. I had to resist the urge to pout, and then decided to keep practicing on my movements.

_**Kisame's POV: (OH YEA, finally!)**_

It was amusing, listening to our apprentice follow behind us, I'll admit it. She hadn't quite got the hang of it yet, but she was making progress, I could hear it as her steps became lighter-just barely making noise as she followed me like a kitten follows it's mothers tail.

"She's something, isn't she," I stated to Itachi-san, and we both chuckled slightly before he replied,"At least she's trying." That was not something you usually expect Itachi to say, he was always resigned, but lately.. lately you could definitely tell something was happening within him. You could also see it clearly in Deidara, but he wasn't holding back much, unlike Itachi.

It was.. actually nice to see him a little more loose, and I found it amusing how his eyes spoke so many different things whenever he looked at the girl that we were teaching. I'll admit, it was semi surprising to see him and Deidara react this way, but it was also good to see them at least relaxing around each other-before this, they'd been at each other's throats.

I think that Deidara was being more calm about it, though, he was getting to know his apprentice every day, and the way they gravitated towards one another made it known that he was going with the flow of things. Itachi wasn't, he was wary, on guard, and denying things. But I figured that in time he'd grow used to the girl and at least let her in.

It'd be nice to see him have a little peace.

I rolled my shoulders and adjusted my sword-Ashley was my responsibility as well now, and she was growing on me too, just not in the way she was Itachi. She was more like... a daughter, to me. I found myself wondering what Pein's original plan was for us all-we still had no idea why he wanted us to take them from their world, since we could have just as easily picked stray orphans or something from our world to train.

I mentally sighed, whatever his intention was, it seemed to be a good one.

"So, are we staying in a hotel or in the forest?" Itachi asked, and I replied,"Hotel, it's safer, especially if she finds a sword today. The Seven Swordsmen could decide any fate for her, and if we were in the forest and that fate was death, then I wouldn't like the odds." That was true, even if we could fend all of them off well enough, but we had an untrained girl with us, and if they swarmed us, she'd get in the way.

I didn't like having to put us in danger, but I also didn't wish to go to a gilder in one of the villages. Most of them held shabby swords that were already used and had been put up for sale. Needless to say, the swords that Chojuro had started making when he'd been recruited into the Seven Swordsmen were some of the best I'd seen. **(ok that bit of info I made up because I researched the Seven swordsmen and was like 'omg what if they made swords' and 'omg wait... it says none of them do.. well... pick the best one for the job' soo... yeah xD oh and I also changed his look cuz back when I first found him there was no pic of him so don't get too confused with him and the real anime character's look...) **

Even after I'd been in the Akatsuki for a while, I still visited him every now and then to observe some of his recent masterpieces. Samehada wasn't one of his, but he still loved the way it was created, often trying to recreate it. It'd been a while since I'd gone to his shop, and I couldn't wait to see the possibilities for our apprentice. **(Chojuro... is a fun name. Say it out loud five times fast :)) **

I let my eyes scan the darkness of the cave again-we were taking it slow solely because it was still early, and we had all day tomorrow as well. Pein had consulted with me privately before the others were awake, and told me that he expected us back by midnight tomorrow night. "Alright," Itachi replied after a while, and I caught his eyes, he was watching Ashley again, with amusement, now.

I hadn't heard her footsteps in a while, and was pleased when I looked back to find her following my footsteps with the same silent footfalls. "Kakuzu actually gave you the money for a hotel room?" Itachi asked, and I snorted,"Surprisingly, yeah, I think Pein's been hounding him on sharing again." We both chuckled again at that, Greedy Kakuzu barely ever shared benefits, unless necessary.

It wasn't much longer before Ashley switched to following Itachi; I hadn't been watching her closely when she was directly behind me, but now I did, and I tried not to laugh. She was indeed like a kitten following it's mothers' tail, as I'd said. But the way her brow furrowed while she adjusted to Itachi's movements-his were always naturally stealthy, a lot more so than mine-made me admire her slightly. She was persistent, that was for sure.

But that was a good thing, for it showed that my original assumption of her was right-she'd be easy to teach. It was a relief, because some of the other girls would be difficult. In the end, though, because of how she'd calmed them that first day, Ashley had won us some of their trust, so maybe it wouldn't be that hard.

I think Ashley got bored of tracking our movements, because once we left the cave she started flitting about. She kept within our bounds, though, racing between us and sometimes hopping into the trees and stalking us. She even tackled me to the ground once, which caught us both off guard. We'd thought she was ahead of us, not _right there. _

It made us laugh. Before long, Itachi told her to settle down, considering she was becoming a bit loud and could alert us to possible threats. That was when we took to the trees, me taking the lead with Ashley behind me and Itachi taking up the rear as we raced through the branches. It was reassuring to see her keeping up so well.

We took a break after about two hours of straight running-though Itachi and I never let our guard down. We were about an hour or so outside of the Mist village, and Chojuro's shop was set up on the boundaries of the village. So we took our sweet time-our break place was by a stream.

Itachi and I lounged with our cloaks off in the slight sunlight that streamed through the leaves, while Ashley took off her shoes and socks and waded in the water. I would have joined her, but I was having more fun watching Itachi stalk her with his eyes. Many emotions flickered in his gaze as he watched her, and I had to resist the urge to tell him to suck it up and be like Deidara.

I had a feeling that if I had said it, I would be at the bottom of that stream right now.

My gaze was drawn away as Ashley squealed, but I relaxed and found myself becoming puzzled as she held up a wriggling form in her hands. She was clutching it tightly-and I realized a second later that it was a fish.

There seemed to be no end to the amusement this girl could invoke.

_**OK! there's that chapter :D**_

_**Hope you liked x.x I know it's been forever and again I apologize immensely for the delay**_

_**I'm hoping that once I get more acquainted with my school schedule I should be in a better position to update frequently/write a LOT more**_

_**since the book I want to publish is now pretty much done**_

_**and yeah (:**_

_**Love you guys! Sorry it took forever!**_

_**~MEEEEEE **_


End file.
